


die Nacht

by NonaeMex



Series: Tie Knots - Nodo scorsoio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dubious Morality, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: “Cioè fammi capire…” gli sussurrò il ragazzo mentre l’ultima sera delle vacanze sistemavano i bauli e recuperavano le loro cose sparse in giro per la Tana “Hai intenzione di continuare come prima, magari sopportarlo?”(Seguito di 'Tie Knots')





	1. 1

_**die Nacht** _

 

 

 

  
Quel soggiorno a casa dei Weasley fu uno dei periodi più tranquilli nella vita di Draco, almeno considerando l’ultimo anno della sua vita.  
  
Arthur Weasley lo trattava nel modo più naturale possibile, anche se in presenza del ragazzo i suoi occhi assumevano una strana espressione, colma di imbarazzo e dolore.  
  
Inutile negarlo, Draco si sentiva in forte imbarazzo di fronte a tutti i Weasley, a Ron e a Hermione.  
  
Parlava pochissimo, anche se tutti erano estremamente cordiali con lui. Harry era l’unico con il quale cambiasse volto, ed era un fatto che aveva dello sconcertante. Poteva rimanere pressoché muto per ore, poi quando capitava che lui ed Harry si trovavano da soli, iniziavano a chiacchierare con estrema disinvoltura.  
  
Draco non ricordava di aver mai parlato con nessuno, prima di allora in quel modo.  
Quando Harry lo tirava in mezzo ad una conversazione che includesse Ron o Hermione, però, il ragazzo tornava ad essere di poche parole.  
  
Mai avrebbe immaginato di trovarsi a parlare normalmente con un Weasley, e mai avrebbe pensato di visitare casa loro.  
Chissà che cosa ne pensava suo padre, si sorprendeva a pensare…ma di suo padre, Draco non parlava.  
Ogni volta che l’argomento veniva sfiorato anche solo per errore, il ragazzo spostava l’attenzione su qualcos’altro con una abilità che maghi adulti, assai più diplomatici di lui gli avrebbero invidiato.  
  
La faccenda era ingarbugliata sotto molti punti di vista.  
Prima di tutto, Draco era minorenne.  
Poi, c’era da dire che Lucius non aveva protestato ne’ fatto alcunché per riportarlo a casa, ma legalmente avrebbe potuto.  
Quando infine una sera alla fine delle brevi vacanze pasquali Draco si decise ad affrontare se pure alla lontana l’argomento con Harry, il ragazzo gli chiese esplicitamente: “Dove pensi che andrai a stare?”  
  
Era una domanda complicata, e soprattutto aveva un sapore vagamente alieno.  
Draco non aveva la minima voglia di tornare al Manor, fosse stato per lui non ci avrebbe messo più piede.  
Non aveva il coraggio di parlare con sua madre. Non aveva il coraggio di…sollevare uno scandalo. Usò queste precise parole di fronte ad un Harry che lo guardava costernato.  
  
“Cioè fammi capire…” gli sussurrò il ragazzo mentre l’ultima sera delle vacanze sistemavano i bauli e recuperavano le loro cose sparse in giro per la Tana “Hai intenzione di continuare come prima, magari sopportarlo?”  
  
Il cannocchiale che Draco stava sistemando nel baule gli scivolò di mano e si ruppe.  
Mentre il ragazzo si chinava e lo riparava con un colpo di bacchetta, entrò la signora Weasley.  
Portò i vestiti puliti ad Harry, e mentre usciva di nuovo dalla stanza si rivolse a Draco con un tono pacato e neutro, dicendogli che poteva venire da loro tutte le volte che desiderava.  
Draco arrossì furiosamente, e la ringraziò. Per lui non era una cosa usuale, Harry suo malgrado constatò di essere stupito dal tono di Malfoy…sembrava così…poco…lui.  
Poi scacciò dalla mente questo pensiero, e si rivolse di nuovo a Draco.  
  
“Voglio dire… a parte qui. Sai cosa intendo. Non hai parenti? Certo che li hai…secondo me, comunque dovresti andare dritto filato a denunciarlo.”  
Draco abbassò il volto affilato sui suoi bagagli, spostandosi i capelli chiari dalla fronte con un gesto impacciato.  
“Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non…non penso di poterlo fare.”  
“Non è questione di discutere...che tu possa o voglia…è che _devi,_ Draco.”  
  
Draco alzò gli occhi chiari su Harry, i loro sguardi si incrociarono per una frazione di secondo, poi Ron, Hermione, Fred e George entrarono nella stanza chiacchierando a gran voce.  
Non ebbero modo di parlare fino alla partenza, il giorno successivo, ed erano passate solo quarantotto ore dal ritorno ad Hogwarts quando Silente convocò Draco nel suo studio, durante un pomeriggio mite che volgeva al termine.  
  
  
Draco sedeva davanti alla scrivania di Silente, i pugni contratti, le unghie conficcate nella carne.  
Era semplicemente incapace di spiccicare parola, e Silente non aveva cercato di parlargli dopo avergli comunicato, rapidamente la notizia.  
Ora lo osservava attentamente, da dietro le lenti degli occhiali, con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri.  
Dopo quella che parve un secolo, alla fine il preside disse: “Immagino che vorrai partire subito per…stare vicino a tuo padre in questo difficile momento.”  
Qualcosa, dentro Draco si riscosse a quelle parole.  
“No.”  
Disse in tono più secco di quanto desiderasse. Il Preside lo fissava sorpreso, adesso, ma non aveva perso la sua calma. Draco invece era più pallido che mai, con chiazze rosse sulle guance e gli occhi che minacciavano di scoppiargli nel cranio per lo sforzo di non piangere lì, nello studio di Silente, seduto davanti alla sua scrivania.  
Non c’era un posto al mondo grande abbastanza per contenere quel dolore, ne’ mai ci sarebbe stato.  
  
“Si è trattato di una maledizione che l’ha portata via nel giro di due giorni, Draco. Pensiamo che stesse maneggiando degli oggetti Oscuri, che…” ma il resto della parole del Preside si perse nella rabbia di Draco, che ora a sorpresa montava dentro il gelo che gli invadeva il petto.  
Veleni, pozioni, oggetti oscuri…casa loro ne era piena…un dannato elfo poteva aver…oppure, perché non direttamente _lui_ ?  
  
_Ah, ma certo. Chiaro._  
  
Draco deglutì, ma aveva la gola secca.  
  
Silente evocò un bicchiere, gli stava dicendo di bere un po’ d’acqua…ma Draco non guardò il Preside, il suo sguardo era fisso sulla scrivania.  
Il ragazzo lo bevve con le dita tremanti, sentendosi il petto stranamente dilatato.  
Dentro, un nulla che era voragine di dolore, abisso.  
  
“Devi essere forte in questo momento, Draco. Sappi che se c’è qualcosa che ti tormenta, qualsiasi cosa, puoi parlarne. Scegli qualcuno con cui parlare, di cui ti fidi, anche qualcuno con cui litigare, ma parla. Va bene?”  
  
Draco annuì, sentendosi le dita intorpidite. Appoggiò il bicchiere sulla scrivania e chiese al Preside se poteva andare.  
Silente annuì. Draco si alzò ed arrivò fino alla porta, chiudendola piano dietro di se’.


	2. 2

  
  
  
Harry gli teneva una mano dietro la testa, c’erano capelli biondi tra le sue dita e il cuore, semplicemente stava per scoppiargli, mentre Draco piangeva tutte le sue lacrime.  
_Sua madre_.  
Harry lo strinse ancora più forte, cullando il suo dolore. Erano in una classe vuota, Draco lo aveva raggiunto dopo Trasfigurazione, aveva aspettato che tutti se ne fossero andati, ma Harry aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando lo aveva visto lì, incorniciato sulla porta, a cercarlo nell’aula tra i suoi compagni vocianti, con lo sguardo trafitto e pallido come la neve.  
  
Non gli importava se dormire sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità era scomodo, se rischiavano veramente tanto a restare fuori per il castello la notte, Harry non lo lasciò dormire da solo quella sera. Recuperarono dei sacchi a pelo e ci si infilarono dentro.  
Fu una vera impresa convincere Fred e George a prestarglieli senza fare domande, ma alla fine riuscirono a trovare una vecchi aula che andava bene, al terzo piano.   
Nessuno la usava mai, mancavano i banchi e la lavagna cadeva a pezzi.   
Scoprirono che un sacco a pelo bastava, usarono l’altro per coprirsi.  
Quando furono tutti e due sotto il mantello, Harry lo cinse con le braccia, avvertendo il suo calore. Draco gli si rannicchiò contro senza dire una parola. Nel corso della notte, pianse ancora, con il respiro di Harry che andava e veniva sul volto e la sua mano a massaggiargli il centro della schiena.   
  
Lucius si presentò al castello il primo giorno della settimana seguente.  
Il suo viso già affilato si era fatto più scarno, e intorno ai suoi occhi piuttosto arrossati c’erano evidenti segni di sofferenza. Era impeccabile come sempre quando fece dire al Preside che desiderava prelevare suo figlio per un paio di giorni, necessari allo svolgimento delle esequie, una settimana al massimo.  
Silente porse le sue condoglianze scrutando quell’uomo alto, vestito di scuro, nel suo mantello da viaggio con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri. Lucius non sostenne il suo sguardo. Partirono sul far della sera, con Draco che ce la metteva tutta per sembrare naturale e disinvolto al fianco di suo padre. Harry li guardò scomparire lungo il viale di accesso ad Hogwarts, in attesa di essere fuori dai confini della scuola per partire.   
  
* * *   
  
Essere in quella casa a lutto, dove la presenza di sua madre echeggiava come l’eco di un incantesimo eseguito male era semplicemente troppo.  
Draco non aveva detto una parola durante tutto il viaggio. Aveva portato con se’ solo poche cose.  
Ritrovò la sua stanza come l’aveva lasciata, gli elfi avevano solo rifatto il letto e tirato le tende.  
Anche quella stanza gli era insopportabile. Si rivide seduto alla scrivania, intento a spedire un gufo, come se visitasse un ricordo altrui.  
Desiderò tutto d'un tratto aver parlato con lei, averle detto tutto.   
Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa di confortante a suo padre? Non riusciva a spiccicare la lingua dal palato.  
Riuscì a ringraziare i parenti e i conoscenti che iniziarono a far loro visita la mattina seguente, poi la famiglia pretese il massimo riserbo, le porte vennero chiuse.   
  
Le esequie furono una faccenda quasi irreale.   
Draco era lì, in piedi, intorno a lui facce di cera, facce contrite e persone che vedeva si e no una volta l’anno, vicino a cugini e zii e parenti che facevano loro visita regolarmente, nel suo elegante completo nero, ma rispondeva meccanicamente, assente.   
Accompagnò il corteo fino alla maestosa tomba di famiglia di marmo scuro, che venne sigillata al tramonto.  
Nell’aria c’era un denso odore di fiori e di pioggia. Draco si sentiva mancare sua madre fin dentro le ossa, quella mancanza era un lento lavorio di denti invisibili che lo corrodeva. Dire che gli pareva di essere stato derubato, malmenato e poi gettato in un fosso non rendeva nemmeno lontanamente l'idea di come si sentiva.  
Restò semplicemente dov’era, in piedi, di fronte agli scuri cancelli del mausoleo, finché qualcuno non lo richiamò.   
  
La sala da pranzo più piccola del Manor era apparecchiata in modo informale.  
Alti candelabri gettavano una luce calda e incerta sull’ambiente.  
Draco non guardava la sedia vuota che sembrava urlare alla sua destra. Aveva cambiato posto, mettendosi a capo tavola, all’opposto di suo padre ma naturalmente non era servito a nulla.   
  
Si sentiva solo il rumore della costosa argenteria. Un elfo portò a Draco del pane caldo, il ragazzo ne inalò la fragranza deliziosa, che ora aveva qualcosa di amaro, di freddo. Lucius non alzò gli occhi su di lui neppure una volta, durante tutto il tempo.   
  
Quando alla fine gli elfi stavano sparecchiando la tavola, l’uomo andò a posizionarsi nella poltrona di fronte all’ampio caminetto, un bicchiere di brandy in mano, lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme.  
Lo sguardo di Draco allora si posò su di lui, e lo vide con straordinaria chiarezza. Vide con straordinaria chiarezza da quando gli era stata data quella notizia, pochi giorni prima.   
  
Lucius indossava un paio di pantaloni dal taglio a sigaretta, scarpe in pelle di drago leggermente appuntite, una camicia scura dal colletto alto. Portava i chiari capelli biondi sulle spalle. Le sue dita, eleganti ed affusolate erano serrate intorno al bicchiere di brandy. Guardava il caminetto, era voltato.  
Draco scivolò fino al pesante tappeto tra le due sedie dagli alti schienali. Su una di quelle sedie, a volte sua madre si sedeva con lui, per raccontargli delle storie…   
  
“Avanti, perché non la facciamo finita?”   
  
Draco sentì le parole uscire dalla sua bocca, la voce piantarglisi nel palato. Dovevano essere le prime cose che diceva da ore. Lucius voltò di scatto la testa, alzando il volto pallido e tirato verso di lui.  
Nei suoi occhi aleggiava una sorta di quieta domanda. Non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire, Draco…ma d’altra parte ormai aveva iniziato, le parole si susseguirono, accavallandosi senza lasciare il tempo a Lucius di stupirsi.  
  
  
_**“Andiamo! Uccidimi come hai ucciso mia madre!”**_   
  
  
Lo schiocco risuonò secco, alto e potente. Il dolore alla guancia arrivò prima che Draco potesse realizzare qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Voltò lentamente il viso verso Lucius, l’impatto glielo aveva proiettato all’indietro.  
Suo padre lo aveva schiaffeggiato per la prima volta nella sua vita.   
A giudicare da come i suoi occhi brillavano quando Draco tornò a guardarlo, e da come le sue labbra tremarono mormorandogli uno ‘scusa’, doveva essere abbastanza sorpreso di se’ stesso a sua volta.  
  
Ormai era in piedi, aveva posato il bicchiere, Draco era immobile davanti alla sua alta figura…Lucius fece per muoversi, il braccio teso, ma il ragazzo scattò prima di essere raggiunto.  
  
“Non…non provarti a toccarmi.”  
  
Lucius si bloccò. Draco continuò ad indietreggiare, senza voltarsi fino alla grande scalinata in fondo al salone, poi si voltò e corse nella sua stanza.


	3. 3

  
  
  
L’ultima cosa che Draco ricordava era di essersi alzato nel corso della notte per andare fino in bagno.   
Era in preda ad un mal di pancia furioso ed aveva ingoiato una pozione presa dall’armadio a muro della stanza in marmo. Non era niente di particolare quella pozione, solo un blando tonico lenitivo che era lì da sempre, perfino da bambino qualche volta Draco lo aveva assunto.   
  
La nuca gli scottava, e si sentiva la testa pesante e dolorante. Mentre tornava verso il letto, pensò alla febbre, ma non se la sentiva, o almeno così gli pareva.   
Un malessere pesante gli gravava addosso….una cosa era certa, dentro quella stanza si scoppiava di caldo.   
Ricordava anche di aver aperto la finestra che dava sul balcone della sua stanza, un ampio spazio dalla pavimentazione mosaicata.   
Era rimasto per qualche secondo esposto all’aria frizzante della notte, che aveva avuto un effetto lenitivo.   
Davanti a se’, lo sfarzoso parco del Manor immerso nelle tenebre e nel silenzio. Era una notte serena, la luna occhieggiava in un cielo di velluto scuro. Un vento gentile fece stormire gli alti platani al margine estremo del parco. Poi, doveva essere svenuto, perché l’ultima immagine che aveva nella memoria era quel vento che scuoteva sibilando dolcemente le piante del parco, e la luna in cielo.   
  
Era disteso sul suo letto quando riaprì gli occhi.   
Il senso di malessere era passato, solo ora Draco riconobbe di aver avuto un furioso senso di nausea in fondo alla bocca dello stomaco.   
Era steso sulle coltri fresche, ed il suo respiro era metodico, profondo e regolare. Qualcuno gli aveva praticato un blando incantesimo di guarigione, o un incantesimo sedante. Accanto al suo letto, in piedi c’era…   
  
  
“V-vattene immediatamente!”   
Lucius non si mosse, lo osservò riprendere coscienza, con sguardo limpido e preoccupato.   
“Un elfo ti ha trovato verso le quattro, sul pavimento del balcone. Si è avvicinato mentre stava potando le siepi, il suo lavoro inizia a quell’ora…e ha notato che c’era qualcosa di strano al balcone della tua finestra.”   
  
La voce di suo padre era un sussurro pacato. Aveva ignorato le sue parole, ma Draco notò che non si avvicinava, non cercava di toccarlo anche se non era uscito dalla sua stanza.   
La porta, avrebbe dovuto chiudere la porta a chiave anche a costo di rimanere lì sul pavimento per ore ed ore…ma Lucius avrebbe potuto aprire la porta quando voleva con un incantesimo, riflettè improvvisamente, amaramente.   
  
Il suo respiro si fece lievemente più veloce a questo pensiero, e la mano di Lucius scattò delicata sulla sua gola, per proiettargli gentilmente il collo all’indietro, in modo da facilitargli la respirazione, che notò Draco si stava facendo faticosa…   
  
“N-non mi toccare!”   
Lucius ritrasse le lunghe dita eleganti.   
“Smettila con questo atteggiamento, ti prego, Draco.”   
Draco imprecò, serrando le labbra, ma non disse nient’altro. Si sentiva debole, come durante i postumi di una malattia, gli sembrava di essere convalescente.   
  
“Sei svenuto per lo stress nervoso, con ogni probabilità. Adesso resta disteso.”   
La sua mano si mosse ancora, Draco se la sentì ancora sul collo, si morse l’interno della bocca, quel contatto era come una frustata, insopportabile sulla sua pelle.   
Capì che Lucius gli stava controllando le pulsazioni…preferiva che chiamasse un medimago, anche costo di sembrare un bambinetto fragile che sviene nel cuore della notte…sua madre era appena…pensava di avere tutte le ragioni questa volta per essere sotto stress.   
Lucius fece scivolare una mano tiepida dentro la sua camicia, sopra il cuore. Draco scattò, divincolandosi.   
“Stai giù.”   
“ _Assassino._ ”   
  
Per un istante, Draco fu assolutamente certo dell’imminenza di un altro ceffone.   
Invece Lucius si bloccò, abbassandosi leggermente contro di lui.   
  
“Quanto è accaduto…è stato davvero un incidente. Un tragico incidente, per colpa di uno scrigno lasciato aperto da un elfo sbadato che ha già ricevuto i suoi abiti, e una segnalazione al Ministero.   
Ti ricordi la mandibola che tenevamo sotto chiave? Ecco, la scatola era aperta, quel dannato elfo stava spolverando il coperchio e inserendo le solite pastiglie per la conservazione. Sai che se non la conserviamo, la maledizione si sparge dappertutto. Mentre puliva la vetrina l’ha lasciata aperta sul tavolo. Tua madre è entrata, l’ha sollevata per rimetterla al suo posto, credo di averla sentita anche rimproverare l’elfo…ma le è scivolata di mano, e la mandibola le è caduta direttamente sul piede nudo. Credi che non l’abbia fatta soccorrere immediatamente? Si è trattato di un _incidente,_ Draco.”   
  
  
Il ragazzo aveva ascoltato le parole di suo padre con la gola ridotta a un foro di spillo. La mano di Lucius si muoveva lieve sotto la sua camicia, sul suo petto. Avrebbe voluto che sparisse, che andasse via, ma era ancora lì.   
  
“Non ti credo.”   
  
Disse semplicemente, con un filo di voce. Comunque, pensò fugacemente, avrebbe rintracciato quell’elfo e gli avrebbe chiesto di raccontargli la storia. Chissà come si chiamava, e se suo padre glielo avrebbe detto.   
  
Le dita di Lucius sorvolarono il suo capezzolo, lo sfiorarono lente, oltrepassandolo con un movimento circolare.   
  
“Togli quella mano….”   
“Smettila, Draco.”   
  
  
Il tono di voce dell’uomo adesso era basso e mortifero.   
“Sono tuo padre, hai quindici anni, e che ti piaccia o meno tu mi obbedirai.”   
Draco si alzò di scatto a sedere, impugnando la bacchetta sul comodino. Rimasero così, a fissarsi nella stanza che si rischiarava alla prima luce del giorno, per almeno dieci secondi.   
Lucius era assolutamente immobile, le braccia contro i fianchi.   
“Mettila giù, Draco.”   
Le dita del ragazzo rimasero serrate sul legno della bacchetta. “Altrimenti che fai, mi metti tra le mani qualche oggetto mortale o mi infili del veleno nella tazza del caffè?” Gli occhi di Lucius scintillarono, ma l’uomo rimase fermo al suo posto, al fianco del letto di Draco.   
  
Poi, sempre fissando il ragazzo, parlò.   
  
“Vuoi finire in un orfanotrofio, Draco? in un bell’istituto di assistenza pubblica?”   
  
Draco spalancò e richiuse la bocca, sentendosi un perfetto idiota. Rivoli freddi correvano sulla sua schiena.   
  
Lucius serrò le labbra sottili, il suo viso pallido ora era lambito dalla luce chiara dell’alba.   
“Ho…ho altri parenti. Potrei essere affidato a loro.”   
Lucius emise un breve sbuffo sarcastico.   
“Non sai come vanno queste cose, ragazzo. Se ci fosse un processo, con ogni probabilità deciderebbero di allontanarti dalla tua famiglia al completo, non subito magari ma nel corso del tempo sicuramente ci arriverebbero. Non ti lascerebbero con persone che potrebbero benissimo farti incontrare tuo padre di nascosto. Inoltre noi siamo Malfoy, ragazzo.   
La gente non si fida di noi, per quanto ci impegniamo a guadagnarci i loro favori, in un modo o nell’altro. Io, finirei ad Azkaban, certo ma tu? Dove finiresti, Draco?”   
  
“Sta bene, preferisco un orfanotrofio.”   
  
Draco non lo pensava, non fino in fondo, era addolorato, disorientato, ferito e ancora scosso per quanto accaduto tra se’ e il padre, ma non pensava davvero quel che aveva detto. Lucius inarcò un sopracciglio, la sua espressione sembrava a un tempo ferita e profondamente ironica.   
  
Però, non replicò alle parole di suo figlio. Invece, cambiò bruscamente discorso, spiazzando Draco, che nel frattempo si era steso di nuovo con la schiena affondata nel cuscino, guardingo.   
  
La sua mano scattò sul suo sterno prima che Draco potesse contorcersi abbastanza per evitare il suo tocco. Lucius lo osservava con le sopracciglia corrugate, una strana espressione remota in faccia.   
La sua mano premva gentilmente.   
“Hai qualche doloretto interno?”   
  
  
Draco afferrò le dita di Lucius e le staccò da se’, fissandolo con gli occhi sgranati. Che diavolo…   
  
“Ho visto Potter che ci osservava da una finestra, mentre andavamo via. Se arriva tutto fino in fondo, con te…”   
  
“Vattene.”   
  
Sillabò freddo Draco, interrompendolo seccamente.   
“Se hai dei doloretti all’inizio è normale, Draco. Usa quello che trovi nell’armadietto del bagno, i clismi oppure gli unguenti. Mi auguro che Potter si comporti bene…se non sai come si usa un clisma chiedi pure, e se hai bisogno di aiuto lo faccio io.”   
  
" _Fossi matto!_ " Replicò Draco con voce sconvolta dalla rabbia, drizzandosi a sedere. Lucius ignorò le sue parole. Si voltò come se niente fosse, ignorando il viso contratto di Draco, ed uscì dalla stanza con tranquillità. 


	4. 4

_Diversi mesi dopo_   
  
  
  
“Non mi importa, Draco. Tu non mi porti Harry Potter in casa, chiaro? Non dopo quella notte…”  
Draco fissò Lucius con uno sguardo calmo, limpido.   
Erano mesi che non si sentiva così calmo, e dire che ne avrebbe avuti, di motivi per andare nel panico. Lord Voldemort era risorto, Harry gli era sfuggito di nuovo in un cimitero pieno di Mangiamorte, dopo aver assistito alla sua rinascita.  
  
Ma Draco era assolutamente calmo, esteriormente ed interiormente, mentre sorrideva a suo padre e gli rispondeva: “Spiacente, ma sta arrivando qui adesso, e si fermerà per una settimana. Adesso scusami, ho promesso di andare a Londra a prenderlo…”  
  
Draco si voltò,e si infilò il soprabito dalle ampie falde nere mentre Lucius, alle sue spalle, emetteva un basso ringhio di disperazione ed impotenza.  
Quell’uomo era nel cimitero, la notte della rinascita di Voldemort, sotto un cappuccio nero. Draco sapeva che Lucius era lì più per paura, che per devozione, lo capiva guardandolo negli occhi, lo capiva dalle mezze parole che lasciava cadere. Uscì di casa con un sorrisetto.  
  
  
Harry salutò Lucius con un freddo cenno del capo. Al suo fianco, Draco vide la sua mascella irrigidirsi…Harry stava facendo di tutto per tenere a freno la collera. Draco lo tolse di fretta dall’imbarazzo, prendendolo sotto braccio ed accompagnandolo al piano superiore.  
Nel fargli fare il giro della casa, il ricordo si sua madre lo assillò più di quanto non avesse fatto fino a quel momento. Far vedere le stanze del Manor ad Harry perché ne scegliesse una gli faceva scorrere davanti agli occhi tutti i momenti in cui Narcissa aveva detto o fatto qualcosa, in ciascuna stanza…anche i mobili, le mensole, erano pieni di lei.  
A metà del secondo piano Harry lo fissò dritto negli occhi, e allungò una mano per sfiorargli una guancia.  
Il suo sguardo era altamente significativo, esprimeva tutto ciò che il ragazzo taceva.  
Draco si sentì le palpebre tremare sugli occhi…si affrettò a chiedere ad Harry quale stanza preferiva.  
Pensava che il ragazzo sarebbe stato decisamente impressionato dall’imponenza del Manor, invece Harry non ne aveva fatto parola, si era limitato ad una serie di sussiegosi complimenti. D’altronde, era evidente che la sua testa volava altrove.  
Uscendo dalla stanza degli ospiti che alla fine Harry aveva scelto, un posto con la tappezzeria rosa pallido e lunghe tende ricamate alle finestre, Draco si era voltato contro di lui, aderendogli addosso.   
  
“Lo sai vero, che la scelta di questa stanza è una formalità? Non penserai che ti lascerò dormire là dentro…” Harry gli aveva risposto con un sorriso preoccupato, mentre i suoi occhi guizzavano sul volto pallido di Draco.  
“Ma…lui…”  
“Lui non sa tutto quello che faccio.” Rispose seccamente Draco, con un brusco cambio di tono.  
“Inoltre, credimi, non passeremo tanto tempo in casa…”   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Per quanto Harry fosse all’erta, visto dove si trovava, aveva finito per rilassarsi del tutto una volta entrato nella stanza di Draco. Era incredibilmente simile ad una qualsiasi altra stanza di amici che Harry aveva visto, c’erano poster alle pareti, oggetti di scuola sparsi in giro, e stendardi di Serpeverde alle pareti.   
Era ovvio che Draco aveva usato quella stanza fin dalla più tenera età. Harry pensò sorpreso che era molto caotica, esattamente come la stanza di Ronald. Certo i mobili erano incredibilmente lussuosi, come nel resto del Manor, ma quella era comunque la stanza di un ragazzo.  
Draco si alzò dalla scrivania, voltandosi a guardarlo, e scivolò sul grande letto assieme a lui.  
Una mano pallida diresse la bacchetta verso l’altro capo della stanza, fece scattare la serratura della porta con uno scatto. Avevano pranzato da poco, il momento del pasto era stato abbastanza imbarazzante, Harry sapeva che la madre di Draco era morta e così aveva posto le sue condoglianze al padre, che le aveva accettate con un rigido cenno del capo ed un pacato ‘ ti ringrazio’. Lucius aveva una strana espressione smorta e ardente, non sembrava teso, nonostante Harry lo avesse visto prostrarsi ai piedi di Voldemort quell’estate…si sentiva strano a sedere di fronte a quell’uomo così, addirittura in casa sua, come se tutto non fosse che un folle sogno della sua mente.  
Ma era reale. Draco gli si stava accoccolando al fianco, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto.  
La sua mano sottile e nodosa gli correva lungo il corpo. Harry appoggiò la testa sul materasso, fissando il soffitto, mentre il suo braccio destro cingeva le spalle tiepide di Draco.   
  
Ad un certo punto Harry aveva emesso un debole sospiro, ricambiando i tocchi del ragazzo, afferrandogli le gambe snelle fino a farsi scivolare il suo bacino all’altezza del viso. Mentre la testa bionda di Draco si muoveva dolcemente tra le sue cosce, Harry gli aveva slacciato i pantaloni con le dita incerte, liberando l’eccitazione del ragazzo.  
Aveva avvicinato le labbra al suo sesso doppiando i tocchi gentili di Draco sul suo corpo, cercando di replicare i movimenti della sua lingua…lo stava facendo andare fuori di testa…ogni tanto gli indirizzava uno sguardo, alzando la testa dai capelli chiari, e Harry si sentiva prossimo all’orgasmo.  
Ma Draco non glielo concesse che dopo molte estenuanti carezze e baci.  
Ad un tratto, non sapeva bene quando, Harry aveva avuto nitidissima la sensazione di essere spiato.  
Forse era un effetto di quanto gli era appena accaduto con Voldemort, forse era scosso, d’altra parte aveva visto assassinare Cedric Diggory sotto i suoi occhi…eppure quella sensazione era tangibile, reale. Comunque quando alla fine il suo torace si irrigidì, mentre si arrendeva nella bocca di Draco, la sensazione di essere spiato era scomparsa.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lucius Malfoy sedeva su una poltrona del salotto.  
Draco era sceso a prendere del succo di zucca. Gli passò davanti con passo disinvolto, lanciandogli appena una mezza occhiata. Lucius si spostò sul divano, c’era un cenno di nervosismo nel modo in cui le sue lunghe gambe scivolarono poi sul tappeto.  
Quando Draco passò di nuovo, il suo succo di zucca in mano, l’uomo voltò il viso appuntito verso di lui.  
Draco bevve con assoluta calma il suo succo di zucca, poi appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo.  
Tra le mani aveva una rivista di Quidditch. Con una lunga occhiata a Lucius, prese posto al capo opposto del divano.   
Draco indossava ancora i pantaloni che aveva avuto addosso poco prima, e una camicia verde con il colletto sbottonato. Si immerse nella lettura con un che di rigido.  
  
Lucius continuava a fissarlo guardingo, teso, come uno che abbia una gran fame e si trovi di fronte un buffet sceso dal cielo. Draco lo ignorò, ma le sue gambe si allungarono sul divano, scivolando sul ginocchio di suo padre.  
I piedi di Draco erano nudi, pallidi ed affusolati. Un sole violento chiazzava la tappezzeria quel giorno, gettando una strana luce maculata sul volto di Lucius e la pelle diafana dei piedi del ragazzo.  
Gli occhi chiari di Draco non si erano sollevati dalla rivista. Lucius era scivolato di qualche centimetro in avanti, fino a posarsi i piedi del ragazzo in grembo.  
Afferrò anche lui un bicchiere, tanto per fare qualcosa, e si mise a sorseggiare.  
Le sue ginocchia oscillavano dolcemente ora, in una sorta di dondolio impercettibile, mentre con le labbra contratte beveva dal suo bicchiere, che comunque lasciò perdere poco dopo.  
Fu lui ad iniziare la conversazione, con le guance che si facevano via via più rosse…parlarono di Quidditch, e di scuola, Draco gli rispondeva pacato, indifferente, mentre la voce di Lucius in alcuni punti soffocava, spegnendosi quasi, e il suo bacino si irrigidiva, tendendosi, affondato nel morbido velluto del divano.  
  
Draco continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla sua rivista fino a che non l’ebbe scorsa da cima a fondo, in una sorta di concentrazione furiosa, ma limpida e assolutamente pervasa di quiete.  
  
Non guardò Lucius emettere un pesante sospiro, ad un certo punto, e rovesciare il lungo collo all’indietro, contro lo schienale del divano.  
  
Quando infine il ragazzo chiuse la rivista ed alzò gli occhi, Lucius aveva raddrizzato il capo, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo più percettibile del solito, profondamente. Draco si alzò in un fluido scatto delle gambe, che fece sussultare l’uomo.  
Il ragazzo indugiò per qualche secondo, appoggiando la rivista vicino al bicchiere.  
“Non c’è niente di interessante questo mese.” Disse con tono annoiato.  
Lucius annuì e ricambiò con un sommesso ‘ fino al prossimo autunno, direi che sarà un mortorio, si.’  
Draco si era già avviato pigramente lungo le scale.   
_All’alba lasciando il porco a grufolare, nel suo dolore nuovo._


	5. 5

  
  
  
Harry si svegliò completamente e di colpo, come se gli avessero urlato in un orecchio.  
  
Si era quasi dimenticato dove si trovava, in che letto dormiva, ma ci aveva pensato qualcosa all’interno del suo petto a ricordarglielo, e un dolore improvviso, accecante, che gli aveva attraversato la cicatrice sulla fronte.  
  
Dal salotto, un piano più in basso, gli pareva di sentire il suono di una conversazione.  
Svegliò Draco, che riemerse dal sonno con un languido ‘cosa?’ disorientato.  
  
Harry gli fece cenno di ascoltare, lo sguardo ora vigile, guardingo, il collo teso verso la porta.  
Draco si voltò lentamente verso di lui, indirizzandogli un muto sguardo di terrore.  
  
“Dolohov…”  
  
Scandì impercettibilmente Draco con le labbra, pietrificato.  
Poi riprese il controllo, puntò la bacchetta contro la porta e pronunciò un incantesimo di difesa che aleggiò attorno alla serratura.  
Harry fissò la luce violetta serpeggiare pigra…il cuore gli batteva come un tamburo nel petto…mille congetture gli sfrecciavano nella testa confusa, una più assurda e paurosa dell’altra.  
Nessuno dei due ragazzi riuscì a prendere sonno fino a che non poterono decidere se Dolohov se ne fosse andato o meno. D’un tratto, Draco scivolò giù dal letto e appoggio l’orecchio alla porta.  
  
Harry lo vide in piedi, con solo la camicia addosso…era quasi l’alba, il sole non era ancora sorto e sul mondo aleggiava una luce fredda, grigiastra, che ne smussava i contorni.   
  
Quando infine tornò a scivolare nel letto accanto ad Harry, annunciò che gli pareva proprio che suo padre e il Mangiamorte si fossero salutati.  
Aveva una lunga esperienza nell’origliare disse, e poi con sommo sgomento di Harry lo informò che comunque i due non erano in salotto, ma lungo il corridoio, proprio fuori dalla loro porta.  
Parlavano sommessamente di qualcosa che li preoccupava, ma secondo Draco si erano allontanati.   
  
  
Dopo quella notte, decisero che Harry avrebbe accorciato il suo soggiorno, partendo l’indomani nel pomeriggio.  
Non era stata una grande idea venire lì, dopo tutto.  
Lucius sembrava comportarsi come al solito, ma Harry non poté reprimere l’agghiacciante sospetto che gli avrebbe impedito di partire, in un modo o nell’altro.   
Ne era quasi certo, invece Lucius accolse pacatamente la notizia della sua anticipata partenza, e lasciò che Draco lo accompagnasse fino a Londra.   
  
  
No, non era stata affatto una grande idea. Harry controlllò per sicurezza di non avere addosso nessun incantesimo, ne’ niente del genere, che potesse essergli stato scagliato a sua insaputa.  
Non sapeva bene cosa cercare, ma si sarebbe sentito sicuro al cento per cento solo quando avrebbe controllato. Un anno prima era riuscito a contrastare la maledizione Imperio, se pure per pochi secondi, pochi mesi dopo Voldemort aveva cercato di nuovo di scagliargliela addosso, e la cosa si era ripetuta…pensava tutto sommato di riconoscere quella particolare maledizione.  
Non se ne sentiva addosso gli effetti, per quanto poteva constatare.  
Provò un profondo dolore nel dover pensare determinate cose, e Draco gli mancava già.  
Attraversò la fredda Londra babbana portandosi dietro la sua presenza come un dolce incantesimo che gli scaldasse il petto.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Anche se si scrissero, Harry e Draco si rividero all’inizio del loro quinto anno, sotto il Nuovo Regime che il Ministero aveva imposto ad Hogwarts.  
I giorni di Dolores Umbridge erano iniziati e come Hermione disse cupamente a Ron e ad Harry già la prima sera di scuola, dopo il banchetto, all’orizzonte non si profilava niente di buono.   
  
Harry l’aveva ascoltata senza poterla contraddire, ed in effetti la nuova politica del Ministero sembrava aver decretato la sua completa inaffidabilità.  
Per loro, Voldemort non era tornato, Silente stava invecchiando e dava retta ad un ragazzino in preda a manie di protagonismo.   
_Lui, Harry, era considerato un visionario per aver annunciato a tutti il ritorno di Voldemort._  
Gli sforzi di Caramell, il Ministro della Magia per fingere che tutto fosse come prima gli facevano salire una rabbia mai provata prima.  
Con l’attuale situazione pensò, se Dolohov e Lucius avessero deciso di…catturarlo quella notte, probabilmente il Ministero non avrebbe mai riconosciuto la verità, nemmeno se lui, Harry veniva sequestrato dai Mangiamorte.  
  
  
Dolores Umbridge non aveva tenuto il suo inquietante discorsetto di benvenuto da due ore, che Draco gli era volato tra le braccia, tirandolo da un lato mentre Harry si univa alla folla di Grifondoro che raggiungeva il suo dormitorio chiacchierando febbrilmente, sazia di cibo.   
Harry si guardò attorno per qualche secondo, poi Draco gli afferrò il volto tra le mani e lo baciò come se gli mancasse l'aria. Harry gli circondò il viso pallido e affilato con le mani, Draco lo fissò negli occhi...  
c'erano dolcezza, e dolore, e paura mescolati insieme.  
"Ma che gli hai fatto tu a quest'aria che respiro..."*  
Mormorò il ragazzo sulle labbra di Harry, deponendogli ancora un rapido bacio all'angolo della bocca prima di scattare in direzione del suo dormitorio.  
Harry tornò sui suoi passi, e quando Ron ed Hermione notando la sua espressione gli chiesero dove fosse poco prima scosse il capo e buttò lì qualcosa su Dean Thomas che aveva voluto salutarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
Con tutto l'amore che posso- B.


	6. 6

  
  
  
Harry comprese pienamente cosa volesse dire il ‘Nuovo Regime’ imposto alla Scuola dal Ministero non tanto quando prese la prima punizione dell’anno dando della bugiarda a Dolores Umbridge, ma quando dopo la prima sera di punizione, gli venne in mente improvvisamente qualcos’altro.  
  
L’indomani, avendo cura di nascondere la mano nella divisa il più possibile, perché il rossore sospetto non attirasse troppe domande,avvicinò Draco in biblioteca.  
  
Il ragazzo era solo, senza la solita scorta di compagni Serpeverde, ed Harry gli scivolò seduto accanto senza dare nell’occhio.  
Draco alzò gli occhi dal libro per salutarlo con un piccolo sorriso.  
Il suo sguardo scivolò su Harry, ma il ragazzo aveva messo la mano in tasca…  
“Senti…quella sera…a casa tua quando c’era Dolohov…tu hai fatto un incantesimo! Ed eri, voglio dire…”  
Draco annuì, con un piccolo sospiro.  
Harry deglutì.  
“Oh, certo. Capisco…”  
La voce della vicinanza tra la famiglia di Draco e Dolores Umbridge si era diffusa rumorosamente per tutta la scuola da alcuni giorni. La famiglia di Draco, si vociferava, aveva fatto ingenti donazioni…  
Harry si voltò a guardarlo, ed iniziò a dire qualcosa ma Draco lo anticipò.  
“Capisci come funziona il nuovo sistema? Fosse arrivata una segnalazione di effrazioni alla legge magica per chiunque altro, sarei stato subito convocato al Ministero…assieme ai miei parenti…ma trattandosi di me…chiudiamo un occhio si sono detti.Che schifo.”  
Harry osservò sorpreso la piega amara che avevano preso le labbra di Draco.  
“Oh, non pensare che mi piaccia…attira inutilmente l’attenzione, cosa che preferirei evitare, per di più quella sgradevole Umbridge ronza perennemente in casa mia. Tanto che la settimana prossima devo andare lì per un paio di giorni, nel fine settimana. Sai, il fatto che mia madre non c’è più…’sostegno familiare.’ Se tutti quelli a cui manca un genitore venissero…”  
“Si, beh però forse è perché non è da molto che tua madre…” lo interruppe Harry, sussurrando.  
Ebbe modo di pentirsene subito, quando vide gli occhi di Draco attraversati da un lampo di dolore.  
“Perdonami…”  
“No, è così.”  
“Allora questo fine settimana non ci sei. Dimmi la verità, Draco, è stato lui a fare pressioni sulla Umbridge?”  
Ma il modo in cui Draco gli fece un cenno vago con la mano, come ad accantonare il discorso e il modo in cui sorrise di nuovo, nel tentativo di parlare di altro non piacquero ad Harry. Gli davano conferma dei suoi più cupi sospetti.  
“Draco…” iniziò a dire, ma il ragazzo si era alzato, avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo, rimettendo disordinatamente i libri nella borsa.  
“Senti, perché non ce ne andiamo da qualche parte in pace? Tanto con questo tema sono a un punto morto…”  
Harry pensò che Hermione non ne sarebbe stata contenta, poi, ridendo a quel pensiero, seguì Draco mentre usciva dalla biblioteca, avendo cura di camminare a una decina di passi di distanza dal ragazzo.  
Mentre camminavano lungo un corridoio deserto del terzo piano, Draco si voltò e gli indirizzò uno sguardo particolarmente _denso_ da sopra la spalla.   
Harry buttò al vento la cautela e gli corse incontro, annullando la distanza, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia. Si infilarono in una classe vuota.   
Draco aveva iniziato a baciarlo sulla mascella, sul collo, Harry sentiva la sua lingua in quei baci. Draco aveva il respiro affannoso mentre Harry lo spingeva contro la porta della dispensa di quell’aula, che era una di quelle usate per Pozioni. Ora le spalle di Draco, la sua schiena sottile gli si offrivano…il ragazzo si era strappato di dosso il maglione e la camicia e stava facendo fare la stessa fine al resto della divisa. Harry gli scivolò dentro dopo averlo preparato a lungo con la lingua, facendolo gemere, e sperando che bastasse.   
Gli afferrò i fianchi, dentro di lui l’eccitazione cresceva come una marea, e il rischio di essere scoperti ( nonostante la possibilità fosse remota a quell’ora) la aumentava notevolmente.  
Draco sembrava essere dello stesso avviso. Emise un lamento ben udibile, mentre si aggrappava con le pallide mani tremanti al piano da lavoro zeppo di ingredienti.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Un tempo, Draco avrebbe preso quei permessi per far visita al Manor come la notizia che il Natale era stato anticipato, e che avrebbe iniziato a ricevere regali da settembre.  
Erano altri tempi, decisamente.  
Draco era lì dalle tre di quel sabato pomeriggio, era una giornata fresca e ventosa. Dolores Umbridge lo aveva salutato con un orrido sorrisetto lezioso, ed aveva sottolineato il suo ‘cordoglio’ una volta di più per la sorte toccata alla madre di Draco.  
Anche tra i Serpeverde si iniziava a mormorare della cosa e se alcuni la prendevano come una ulteriore riprova che la Umbridge li favoriva, non tutti erano dello stesso avviso. C’erano stati mormorii alle spalle di Draco, e la cosa lungi dal renderlo arrogante adesso lo innervosiva.  
Non quanto Lucius, comunque.  
Draco aveva raggiunto una sorta di accordo con suo padre. Harry aveva ragione, c’era il suo zampino in quelle ‘visite’ di Draco in mezzo all’anno scolastico.  
Non avrebbe perso lezioni, naturalmente, perché si trattava dei fine settimana.  
  
  
Come ebbe a dirgli Lucius con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra sottili, ‘hai tutti gli altri fine settimana che vuoi per divertirti, venire di tanto in tanto a casa non ti ucciderà.’  
Lucius, che ora se ne stava seduto sulla sua poltrona nello studio, aveva sottolineato la parola ‘divertirti’ caricandola di un sapore che Draco non aveva proprio gradito.  
Poi, l’uomo gli aveva chiesto come stava Potter, indugiando su di lui con certi occhi famelici.  
Draco aveva ignorato la domanda, sforzandosi di sorridere, ed aveva detto all’elfo di mettere i suoi bagagli nella sua stanza.  
  
Dopo pranzo, Draco aveva preso posto sul divano del salotto. Lucius gli aveva indirizzato una lunga occhiata.  
Quel giorno indossava un completo nero che gli fasciava i fianchi in una linea severa.  
Le sue gambe erano allungate sul prezioso tappeto davanti al caminetto. Portava le scarpe che Draco gli aveva sempre visto, pelle di Drago, lucide, punta acuminata.  
La familiarità di quel dettaglio spedì una fitta di disagio nel corpo di Draco. Quante volte aveva visto quelle scarpe, da piccolo…Lucius non si mosse, mente il ragazzo prendeva posto sul divano.  
Dopo qualche minuto, l’uomo girò il viso appuntito verso di lui. “Come ti è parso questo primo periodo di scuola?”  
Sussurrò vago Lucius.  
“Oh…non male.”  
  
Draco deglutì…se avesse detto una sola delle cose che gli passavano per la testa su Dolores Umbridge ne sarebbe nata una discussione lunghissima, e proprio non se la sentiva al momento.  
Lucius continuava a tenere le gambe rilassate, in quella posizione decisamente atipica, discordante con il suo solito contegno.   
Ormai Draco sapeva cosa significava.   
Non si stupiva più.   
Suo padre disse ancora qualche altra cosa, chiese del suo viaggio, domandò se il Preside avesse fatto storie.   
Draco era arrivato nel caminetto del Manor con la polvere volante come sempre, e non aveva niente da dire su quella faccenda, era evidentemente una domanda di circostanza, Lucius doveva avere altro per la testa.  
Draco si alzò, ed iniziò a togliersi la giacca verde scuro che indossava quel giorno.  
Voleva sbrigarsela più in fretta possibile, quella faccenda.   
Lucius non ebbe nulla da obbiettare, o almeno Draco lo evinse dal silenzio teso che dilagò immediatamente intorno a lui, quando iniziò a sfilarsi la giacca.  
Passò a sbottonarsi la camicia velocemente, ed a togliersi il resto degli abiti. Avrebbe potuto fare con la magia, volendo…ma preferì di no.  
Quando fu nudo, alto e dinoccolato, mosse alcuni passi verso il basso divano che si trovava di fronte alla poltrona di Lucius.  
“Come vuoi che mi metta?”  
Chiese secco, senza voltarsi.  
“Sali, aggrappati allo schienale e solleva bene i fianchi.” La voce di suo padre suonava affaticata, soffocata.   
  
Draco obbedì con deliberata lentezza. Non si sarebbe mai abituato…ma se lo faceva, Lucius non lo toccava, non cercava di scivolargli nella stanza.   
Era il loro patto. _Se mi sfiori racconto tutto, a costo di finire in orfanotrofio._  
Lucius gli aveva risposto che poteva anche farlo, denunciarlo…ma _in tal caso avrebbe potuto avere vari problemi a frequentare Potter, dopo._ Così aveva posto le sue condizioni, Lucius.  
  
Il nuovo regime del Ministero non avrebbe di certo protetto i Malfoy da uno scandalo di quelle proporzioni, ma Potter non sarebbe rimasto al di fuori della cosa, ormai.   
Glielo aveva fatto capire senza giri di parole, Lucius.   
Potter non era più ben visto, quei tempi erano finiti.   
Draco voleva che Potter finisse in qualche modo coinvolto?   
_No, vero, Draco?_   
  
Da qualche parte dentro di se’ Lucius si vergognava profondamente di aver messo la faccenda in quei termini, tirando in mezzo Potter. Ma avrebbe rispettato il loro patto, non avrebbe sfiorato Draco con un dito.  
  
Le ginocchia di Draco toccarono la stoffa del sedile centrale. L’aria, leggermente fredda, gli solleticava la schiena.   
Il caminetto era acceso naturalmente, e la stanza era riscaldata, ma lui aveva ugualmente i brividi, e non era colpa dell’aria sulla pelle nuda.  
Distinse nitidamente il rumore di qualcosa di metallico che scorreva, udì il fruscio dei piedi di Lucius sul costoso tappeto. Inarcò la schiena, offrendo il solco delle natiche alla vista. Divaricò leggermente le cosce.  
Alle sue spalle, come una mano alzata a raggiungergli la pelle nuda, Draco udì suo padre emettere un sospiro pesante.  
Fruscii. Lucius emise un _gemito_.  
  
C'era qualcosa di doloroso in quel suono, che fece venire a Draco la pelle d'oca.   
Ora Draco sentiva la tensione vibrare dietro di se’, tagliare l’aria.  
“Fammi vedere bene…oh,hai rapporti frequenti…quanto sei bello, Draco…lasciati guardare, così lasciati guardare...la tua pelle è così bianca...”  
Draco emise uno sbuffo soffocato, obbedì, portando le mani dietro la schiena, sulle natiche protese.  
Una eternità dopo la sentì, la resa di Lucius.  
L’uomo emise una serie di respiri più profondi, poi ci fu silenzio.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, Draco ritenne di potersi muovere.   
Come aveva già fatto altre due volte prima di allora si alzò, ed iniziò a recuperare i vestiti senza voltarsi.  
Quando si fu rimesso la camicia e i pantaloni, allungò una mano verso la giacca, spolverandola nervosamente.  
Si era voltato, adesso, il viso impassibile.  
Guardò Lucius con una sorta di fredda calma negli occhi. Suo padre aveva ancora la stessa posizione, a parte le ginocchia piegate e la chiusura dei pantaloni che sembrava essere ancora mezza aperta.  
Gli restituì uno sguardo molle, i capelli chiari a incorniciargli il volto.  
Sospirò.  
“Sei congedato, ragazzo.”  
Prima ancora che avesse pronunciato queste parole, però, Draco si era mosso, raggiungendo la porta ed aprendola con decisione. 


	7. 7

  
  
  
  
Ancora domenica mattina.  
_Oh, Merlino, Morgana e Salazar._  
Come avrebbe fatto a sopportare un altro giorno? Il giorno prima, Draco era uscito in fretta dallo studio di Lucius per infilarsi sotto la doccia senza neppure disfare i bagagli.  
  
Non che si fosse portato dietro granché, visto che si trattava di due soli giorni.  
Draco sperò intensamente che nessuno venisse a far loro visita, durante la giornata…era abbastanza seccato delle condoglianze degli estranei, delle loro facce contrite esibite per l’occasione.  
Molta di quella gente voleva solo capire come approfittare della situazione, se poteva farlo e come soprattutto: erano secoli che Draco vedeva quella gente in cerca di favori, oro, o piccole intercessioni sfilare in casa sua, in passato se ne era anche vantato.  
Naturalmente era accaduto anche il contrario, e ormai Draco era troppo grande per pensare che quelle ‘cene’ cui era invitato a volte Lucius _da solo_ in casa di ricche e ricchi signori ammanicati con il Ministero escludessero un dopo cena.  
Aveva iniziato ad avere una vaga idea di cosa contemplasse il dopo cena da quando aveva compiuto dodici anni, Draco. Adesso però di tutto questo non gli importava.  
Erano cose che appartenevano ad un altro mondo, quello in cui Narcissa viveva e respirava, quello in cui sua madre si chinava su di lui per accarezzargli la fronte quando si beccava un malanno.  
Ora quel mondo non esisteva più, era stato sostituito dallo scrosciare dell’acqua della doccia.  
Draco chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il getto lo investisse in pieno. L’acqua lavò via un po’ del suo dolore e del suo disagio, lo calmò.  
Aveva chiuso comunque la porta a chiave, al momento di andare a letto, ed aveva cenato nella sua stanza sfogliando un libro. Non riusciva a dormire adesso se non chiudeva la porta a chiave.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Come?”   
Draco faceva sempre quella domanda, o una simile, e la risposta fino a quel momento era stata più o meno la stessa, eccetto poche variazioni.  
“Sulla schiena, se non ti spiace.”  
Draco deglutì, senza darlo a vedere. Aveva la gola secca.  
Era di nuovo nudo, i suoi abiti giacevano poco distante, ma questa volta suo padre occupava il divano, mentre lui era di fronte all’ampia poltrona dello studio.  
La luce era alta e vibrante quella sera, candele galleggiavano a mezz’aria vicino al soffitto, oltre che nei pesanti doppieri appoggiati sui mobili di lucido legno laccato.  
  
“Non so come dirtelo…Non vorrei _vederti_ mentre lo fai.”  
  
Aveva impresso alla sua voce un tono svagato, Draco, quasi annoiato ed era riuscito a suonare abbastanza convincente. Non gli andava nemmeno di tenere gli occhi chiusi, detto per inciso, gli sembrava _ridicolo_ e poi non ci riusciva, non ci era mai riuscito.   
Dopo un po’ qualunque cosa stesse facendo, alzava le palpebre, ormai si conosceva abbastanza.  
“Oh…” aveva risposto Lucius in tono neutro, questa volta indossava una camicia di seta verde pallido ed aveva pantaloni a vita alta, che gli fasciavano la figura snella.  
“Allora di spalle…come ieri, ma con la schiena un po’ più alta...in modo che si veda un po' sotto. Capito, no? ”  
Draco aveva capito, perfettamente. Scattò verso la poltrona, il suo corpo chiaro si mosse contro la tappezzeria marrone scuro, scivolandovi sopra. La sua testa bionda era voltata. Impresse alle spalle un movimento secco, per sollevarsi con la schiena. I suoi fianchi stretti si protesero. Lucius emise un verso sommesso.  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo, Draco…si tesoro resta così, oh perfetto...” mormorò ancora Lucius, iniziando a muoversi.   
  
Infine eccolo, il fruscio veloce dei pantaloni di _suo padre_ che si slacciavano…era come una cannonata, Draco avrebbe potuto sentirlo nei suoi incubi…durò più o meno quanto la volta precedente. Quel giorno Lucius uscì per primo, mentre Draco si rivestiva. Gli passò molto vicino, ma non lo toccò e non parlò.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco non sapeva se avrebbe mai raccontato a qualcuno del patto che c’era tra lui e suo padre, specialmente ad Harry.  
Poteva solo immaginare la faccia che avrebbe fatto, e non era una prospettiva piacevole.


	8. 8

  
  
  
Contrariamente a quanto Draco aveva sperato con tutto il cuore, domenica pomeriggio avevano avuto visite.  
Draco aveva riconosciuto Nott e suo padre dalle voci che aveva udito all’ingresso.   
Lucius si era alzato immediatamente per andare ad aprire, inalberando il suo contegno da ‘ospiti non precisamente desiderati con i quali è bene però essere cordiali’. Erano in bagno, Draco stava facendo la doccia.  
Una delle parti del patto prevedeva che Draco si lasciasse osservare sotto la doccia, di tanto in tanto.  
Quando l’elfo domestico aveva chiamato il padrone avvertendolo che avevano visite, Lucius aveva allungato un morbido accappatoio a Draco. Nel farlo gli aveva sfiorato con le dita la curva della schiena. Non lo guardava, era uscito a passo spedito.  
  
Draco aveva cercato di controllare il brivido di ripulsa che lo scuoteva, avvolgendosi nella stoffa morbida e calda.  
  
  
Draco si era asciugato, poi era sgattaiolato nella sua stanza per infilarsi di nuovo i vestiti. Aveva chiuso la porta dietro di se’, non aveva proprio voglia di scendere, non voleva vedere nessuno. Pensava di cavarsela, per quelle due ore che lo separavano dal suo ritorno a scuola.  
Dopo circa una mezz’ora, quando ebbe finito di raccogliere le poche cose che si era portato dietro, Draco uscì cautamente dalla stanza. Il lungo corridoio era deserto, o almeno così gli pareva.  
  
Aveva bisogno di prendersi un po’ di abiti per il volo, si era accorto di aver perso un paio di guanti, chissà come.   
Si stava dirigendo verso il guardaroba, che era una lunga stanza in fondo al piano nella quale tenevano gli abiti e i pastrani più pesanti e sfarzosi, nonché gli equipaggiamenti per il volo. Draco aveva frugato a lungo nell’armadio in cerca di roba per il Quidditch ma a quanto pareva, ciò che gli serviva era stato spostato.   
  
  
Nott gli arrivò alle spalle senza che il ragazzo si accorgesse che qualcuno si era avvicinato.   
Lo salutò, Draco ricambiò il saluto con un sorriso di circostanza. Lui e Nott erano più o meno amici, avevano volato spesso insieme per la squadra della loro casa.  
Draco tornò a concentrarsi sugli abiti, frugando nei cassetti in basso.   
Ne aveva aperto uno ed ecco, tutti i guanti piegati con ordine. Stava passando in rassegna ogni paio, cercando quelli che avrebbe portato con se’, mentre ascoltava il chiacchiericcio di Nott.   
Si chiese quando avrebbero tolto il disturbo…sapeva che non era cortese, ma non si sentiva a suo agio…  
  
“Ti ho visto, prima dalla finestra del pian terreno.”   
  
Draco si bloccò. Nott aveva infilato in mezzo al suo discorso questa frase.  
Draco si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.   
“Spii la gente dalle finestre di casa sua mentre sei in visita, Nott?”  
Ma l'altro, per nulla imbarazzato, sorrise, schermendosi. Il suo sorriso irto di denti storti baluginò per una frazione di secondo negli occhi di Draco, c'era dentro un che di minaccioso.  
In realtà Nott si era allontanato da suo padre mentre l’uomo era intento a bussare alla porta, dopo aver oltrepassato il minaccioso volto del cancello.  
Quando aveva visto le pesanti tende di quella finestra non perfettamente chiuse si era avvicinato, senza poter fare a meno di sbirciare.   
Aveva dovuto arrampicarsi su di una specie di gradino, era incassata in una profonda insenatura tra i muri, quella finestra.  
Proprio non poteva fare a meno di ficcare il naso Nott, glielo diceva anche sua madre.  
Pensava desse sul salotto, invece…era una stanza da bagno.  
Draco era nudo, evidentemente stava uscendo dalla doccia, e suo padre era lì di fronte a lui.   
Poi, Lucius aveva passato a Draco un accappatoio e mentre Draco si girava, Nott aveva visto il gesto che Lucius aveva fatto sulla schiena del ragazzo.   
Gli aveva sfiorato la pelle nuda, poi era andato ad accogliere suo padre nell’ingresso.  
Lui si era affrettato a raggiungere il genitore, che nel frattempo si stava chiedendo che fine avesse fatto.   
Ora Nott seguiva con lo sguardo Draco allontanarsi, dargli le spalle con un paio di guanti in mano.  
Raggiunse quel ragazzo smilzo con i capelli chiari, non era la prima volta che visitava quella casa, conosceva la stanza di Draco, i loro genitori si conoscevano decisamente più a fondo di loro. Lucius e il padre di Nott erano ancora in salotto.   
  
“Dì, Draco, te lo fai pulire _da papà,_ per caso?”  
Ridacchiò Nott.  
  
Draco infilò bruscamente i guanti nel suo bagaglio.  
Si sentiva svenire, semplicemente. Fu faticoso rimanere impassibile.   
Non avrebbe saputo giudicare il tono di Nott, cosa di per se' _terribile_. Il ragazzo era già un tipo ambiguo per natura, ma questo proprio lo aveva spiazzato.   
Lo stava sfottendo oppure dietro c’era qualcos’altro? Era solo lui ad essere paranoico?   
  
Improvvisamente, Draco si sentiva la gola stretta, il respiro faticava a venirgli fuori.  
  
Forse Nott in qualche modo lo aveva visto mentre usciva dalla doccia, sicuramente lo stava prendendo in giro perché era convinto di aver visto l’ennesima manifestazione del rapporto troppo stretto che Draco aveva con Lucius…non poteva sapere niente, rifletté, non era possibile perché lui, Draco non gli aveva _mai_ detto niente, non a lui.  
  
Ormai Draco sapeva in linea di massima che quando in passato aveva sbandierato suo padre in lungo e in largo qualcuno doveva pur averlo accusato alle spalle di essere un moccioso frignante,perennemente aggrappato al mantello del genitore.   
All'epoca non gli importava granché…forse avrebbe preso le parole di Nott come uno scherzo, ma quello era un altro mondo, ora le cose erano diverse, molto diverse.  
  
  
“No sai…perché é da quando ho dodici anni che mio padre non entra più in bagno quando ci sono io.”  
  
Buttò lì Nott con falsa noncuranza e una strana voce maliziosa.  
  
Draco alzò le spalle, finse disinvoltura.  
Si sentiva rabbrividire.  
“Qual’è il senso di questa discussione, Nott?”  
  
Il ragazzo si curvò su di lui, abbassando la voce di qualche tono. Ora non era più divertita, era curiosa.  
  
“Ho visto come ti toccava la schiena. Ti fai toccare e lavare, magari _toccare_ anche altre parti del corpo, vero? Tranquillo non me ne frega niente. Vi ho solo visti, tutto qui. Non andrò a raccontarlo in giro.”   
  
Draco gli dava le spalle, e non intendeva voltarsi.   
  
“Non so cosa pensi di aver visto, ma sei in errore. Ora perdonami, tra poco devo tornare a scuola…”  
  
Con questo, Draco dava ad intendere che considerava chiusa quella stramba discussione.   
Nott indugiò per altri due minuti al massimo, poi tornò di nuovo in salotto.  
  
Draco respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi.  
_Tra poco avrebbe lasciato quel posto_ , doveva pensare solo a questo.


	9. 9

_Io muoio, se tu mi tocchi._ *

  
  
  
In piedi di fronte al caminetto, con un piede già dentro, Draco si sentì afferrare.  
La pelle gli si fece improvvisamente gelida nonostante il pesante cappotto e l’uniforme, come se gli avessero versato del ghiaccio lungo la schiena.  
“Saluta papà, micetto…”  
Lucius lo aveva stretto rapidamente a se’.  
Draco si impose di non tremare, mentre si voltava di nuovo verso il focolare.  
Suo padre lo chiamava così in quell’altra vita, quando era ancora molto più giovane.   
Adesso, dopo anni saltava di nuovo fuori quel vezzeggiativo familiare, ma nonostante il tono disinvolto di suo padre, Draco si sentì invadere dalla nausea.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Mentre eri via è successa una cosa…”  
Harry lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, preoccupato, durante l’assenza di Draco sembrava proprio che qualcuno gli avesse tirato i muscoli del viso in una smorfia di forzata, innaturale tensione.  
Draco non era proprio al meglio quella sera, a quanto pareva tra una settimana avrebbe avuto un altro weekend a casa, come gli era stato appena comunicato. Oh, gioia e gaudio.  
Una mano si alzò fino alla guancia di Harry, mentre il ragazzo continuava a parlare, accompagnato da quel gesto…  
“Ho avuto una visione…”  
  
Aveva fatto un sogno molto strano Harry, che sembrava proprio realistico, era come vagare nella mente di un gigantesco serpente. Il serpente aveva aggredito il padre di Ron Weasley lasciandolo sanguinante in un luogo che Harry non aveva specificato bene, Draco sentiva la sua reticenza in merito. Se l’era cavata solo perché lui, Harry aveva dato l’allarme, ora era in convalescenza al San Mungo.  
Harry strinse le labbra, finendo di raccontare quella sua strana storia.   
C’era qualcosa, in fondo ai suoi occhi, un tormento potente che spaventò Draco.  
“Ma…tu…eri nella mente di lui, cioè, L’Oscuro Signore, no?”   
Mormorò Draco sul suo viso, mentre qualcosa, da Harry, arrivava fino a lui in lente spirali dolorose. “Io…non sono posseduto da lui, perché ho parlato con…una persona che lo è stata, quindi non si tratta di possessione. Ma ho degli scorci, vedo dentro di lui, sento quello che lui sente…”  
Draco si sentì rabbrividire. Esattamente come quando Lucius lo aveva stretto al petto a tradimento, forse anche peggio.  
“Pensi che possa controllarti, vedere cosa fai?” Harry scosse la testa, lentamente, mormorando un ‘non lo so bene’, ma il terrore ora gridava e gridava nei suoi occhi, fissi in quelli di Draco.  
“Se metto la gente in pericolo, io..”  
Ma Draco prese a scuotere violentemente la testa.  
Gli ultimi due giorni vorticarono amari nella sua mente, ne ricacciò in fretta i ricordi in un angolo scuro.  
“Io corro un grandissimo pericolo ogni giorno, semplicemente per il luogo dove abito ed il padre che ho: voglio che tu ricordi questo, Harry…”  
Harry spalancò lentamente la bocca.  
Draco gli era mancato da far male, prima dell’incidente del signor Weasley, averlo di nuovo qui era splendido…ma le parole del ragazzo lo avevano spiazzato.  
Aveva ragione, naturalmente. La possibilità di mettere in pericolo le persone, anche se non era posseduto lo aveva tormentato anche dopo aver chiarito i suoi tremendi sospetti con Ginny Weasley e la sua famiglia, ora Draco gli offriva una prospettiva ancora diversa della cosa, per molti versi più inquietante.  
Naturalmente, gli tornò in mente all’improvviso, Draco non era in pericolo _solo_ perché suo padre era un Mangiamorte.  
“Com’è andato il soggiorno? Come va senza…”  
“Bene, credo. Cioè no, senza di lei è uno schifo ma ce la caviamo. All’incirca.”  
Harry gli si avvicinò, azzerò i pochi centimetri che li separavano, lo baciò. Draco si schiuse dolcemente, rispondendo al suo tocco esitante e silenzioso.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Harry non aveva fatto parola con Draco del nuovo progetto cui stava pensando di partecipare contro Dolores Umbridge. Stava tornando verso il suo dormitorio.  
Poco prima era stato lì lì per dirglielo, appena il ragazzo era spuntato di nuovo ad Hogwarts, ma poi si era trattenuto.  
Ron ed Hermione non sapevano niente di lui e Draco.  
Draco aveva il fiato della Umbridge costantemente sul collo, prova ne erano quegli strani ‘permessi’ di cui godeva per far visita alla sua famiglia, e il fatto che sua madre fosse morta da poco non c’entrava così come la Umbridge voleva far credere, il suo obbiettivo principale era ingraziarsi la famiglia di Draco.  
Nonostante queste riflessioni, Harry si sentì vagamente a disagio, per non aver detto niente a Draco di quello che gli frullava per la testa. Andò a letto con il suo sapore ancora sulle labbra.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Malfoy, che succede veramente tra te e tuo padre?”  
  
Nott gli sparò questa domanda a sorpresa, come un fulmine in una giornata serena, e i libri di Draco caddero a terra dal banco con un tonfo rovinoso. Per fortuna si chinò subito a raccoglierli, così da nascondere a Nott la sua espressione assolutamente sconvolta.  
Nott fece un passo verso di lui, Draco lo sentì secco, sul pavimento.  
La lezione era finita. Draco si voltò verso la porta, senza parlare, battendo in rapida ritirata. Nott poteva credere che lui non avesse sentito, i libri avevano fatto un rumore tremendo…  
“Va tutto bene, Malfoy?”  
Draco si bloccò, come se lo avessero colpito forte sulla nuca. “Benissimo. Adesso scusa, ho Trasfigurazione.”  
Riprese a camminare, imponendosi di _non_ correre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Vladimir Vladimirovič Nabokov


	10. 10

  
  
  
Forse quelle visite forzate al Manor dopo tutto avevano dei vantaggi.  
Il secondo fine settimana che Draco vi trascorse, al ragazzo saltò immediatamente all’occhio che i Mangiamorte stavano architettando qualcosa.   
Il ritorno di Voldemort era ancora trattato come una frottola di Harry e lui, l’oscuro signore si guardava bene dal contraddire le voci che davano del vecchio pazzo a Silente e del ragazzino egocentrico ad Harry…non si mostrava ancora in pubblico, palesando il suo ritorno.   
Draco sentiva l’atmosfera di casa sua vibrare di quella nota strana, laboriosa, anche se apparentemente tutto era come prima. Naturalmente quando suo padre riceveva i suoi compari Mangiamorte - non più di due o tre insieme e mai gli stessi, notò Draco - si fermavano spesso dopo cena, chiacchierando nel salotto più piccolo e raccolto, quello vicino al salone principale.  
Fu durante una di quelle riunioni a porte chiuse che a Draco passò per la prima volta in mente di origliare.  
Si sentì strano, come se avesse contratto un misterioso virus mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
Nessuno pensava ad escluderlo, o a nascondergli quello che succedeva in casa sua…era Draco Malfoy dopo tutto…non poteva partecipare a quelle riunioni, ovviamente, però poteva cercare di capire cosa stessero combinando a porte chiuse, no?  
Ma la porta era stata imperturbata, e dall’esterno Draco non poté nemmeno ascoltare premendo l’orecchio sul lucido legno riccamente decorato.  
Gli venne da pensare che, dopo tutto forse Lucius non si fidava completamente di lui come gli lasciava intendere. Un paio di volte vide anche il padre di Nott oltrepassare l’anticamera del Manor, quasi sempre avvolto in un pastrano nero e con il volto olivastro contratto dal sospetto.   
Draco ripensò alle parole di suo figlio con una improvvisa fitta di ansia.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Suo padre continuava a chiamarlo ‘micetto’ di tanto in tanto.  
Il sabato sera di quel fine settimana, dopo che gli ospiti si erano smaterializzati silenziosamente ai confini della proprietà, Lucius gli passò vicino mentre Draco beveva del succo di zucca di fronte al camino, lasciando cadere leggermente un ‘ come va micetto’ .  
Si versò da bere anche lui da una pesante caraffa di scintillante cristallo.  
Draco si era seduto sul pesante tappeto di fronte al grande camino, a ragionevole distanza dalla porta del secondo salotto, non voleva dare l’idea di gironzolare per la casa cercando di origliare.  
Ora stava pensando di tornare in camera sua.  
Lucius non fece parola della riunione, ne’ lo accusò di origliare, prese posto nella poltrona di fronte al fuoco, la solita che usava da anni.  
Ancora non lo aveva fatto spogliare da quando era arrivato, quel sabato mattina e Draco rifletté con una fitta dalle parti dello stomaco che forse glielo avrebbe chiesto adesso. Ma Lucius continuava a tacere, sorreggendo mollemente il suo bicchiere nella mano.  
Draco abbassò la testa sul suo.  
Non era giusto, penso all’improvviso, non era maledettamente, _fottutamente_ giusto non potersene stare tranquillamente seduti accanto al proprio padre senza sentirsi così, non era giusto rabbrividire quando si veniva toccati da lui…non era giusto sentirsi stringere la gola se cercava di accarezzarti, non era giusto doversi spogliare per…ma poi Lucius interruppe il flusso di questi pensieri, allungando una mano per accarezzargli lievemente i capelli.  
  
Draco si bloccò, il succo di zucca quasi finito vicino alle labbra.  
“Come va a scuola?”  
L’eco di quella domanda fece corrugare a Draco le sopracciglia. Gli venne in mente Harry.  
E se per caso Lucius avesse cercato di saperne di più su quel che faceva il ragazzo?  
Certo l’opinione pubblica lo definiva uno spostato, un pazzo e lo derideva in ogni modo, così come derideva Silente, che era stato retrocesso dalle sue numerose cariche, e ormai era abbastanza palese che il Ministero si sarebbe disfatto di Silente appena possibile in un modo o nell’altro.   
Che l’uomo continuasse ad essere Preside non piaceva al Ministero, questo Draco l’aveva capito da tempo senza bisogno di origliare.  
Non era neppure un mistero che Lucius Malfoy detestava Albus Silente.  
Aveva cercato di farlo rimuovere dalla sua carica di Preside già quando Draco frequentava il secondo anno, e per un paio di settimane in effetti Silente era stato allontanato dalla scuola.  
E se ora…  
  
“Come va con Potter?”  
Disse in quel momento Lucius, dando voce ai peggiori sospetti di Draco. Ma c’era qualcosa nella voce di suo padre, qualcosa di _roco_ e sommesso che non piacque al ragazzo.  
  
Doveva inventare una bugia, e alla svelta.  
“Io, ehm sono passato ad altri interessi.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Si.”  
“Da chi ti fai sbattere adesso?”  
  
Il calore _roco_ che si propagò nella voce di Lucius con questa frase diede a Draco l’assoluta certezza di essersi scaraventato con le sue stesse mani dalla padella alla brace.   
  
Almeno però, aveva dirottato l’attenzione di suo padre da Harry. Cercò di non pensare che l’uomo che aveva appena pronunciato queste parole colme di malcelata lussuria era suo padre, cercò disperatamente.  
“Oh, un po’ di gente…” disse in tono leggero, svagato, senza inflessione.  
Draco sentì suo padre muoversi con un fruscio, sulla poltrona.  
“Anche ragazze?”  
“Certo.”  
“Bravo.”  
Silenzio.  
“Era così per chiedere, ragazzo. Disinteresse da padre.” Oh, Merlino. Il suono della sua voce diede a Draco l’assurda impressione che quell’uomo _credesse_ a quello che diceva. Il luccichio nei suoi occhi quando si voltò raccontava una storia diversa.  
L’alta figura dai chiari capelli biondi si drizzò lentamente in piedi, appoggiando il bicchiere ormai vuoto su di un basso tavolino poco distante.   
Draco vide le sue lunghe gambe nervose tornare verso la poltrona, Lucius vi affondò di nuovo con un piccolo sospiro.   
  
La sua lunga mano pallida lo raggiunse di nuovo, sfiorandogli il volto in una carezza esitante, come una specie di pacca leggera.  
Draco scivolò sul tappeto, fuori portata, cercando di non averne l’aria.   
  
  
Poi si alzò, appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto accanto a quello di suo padre. Il cristallo scintillava alla luce del fuoco.   
Prima che potesse muovere un solo passo, Lucius gli strinse delicatamente un braccio intorno alle spalle, attirandolo su di se’. Draco sprofondò nella grande, imponente poltrona dalla tappezzeria damascata, finendo seduto su un ampio bracciolo. Il braccio di Lucius lo sorreggeva tenendolo per la vita…  
“Fatti abbracciare un po’, micetto…non in quel senso.”  
Draco si sforzò di restare calmo, immobile. Lucius lo strinse dolcemente a se’, come accadeva quando era decisamente più giovane, come Draco accoglieva con gioia quando era più giovane…ora le braccia gli si stavano coprendo di pelle d’oca.   
  
Le gambe di Lucius si mossero per fargli spazio. Una mano affusolata gli sfiorò delicatamente un ginocchio. Draco represse il folle desiderio di urlare. Lucius portò la mano sul bracciolo opposto.  
  
Adesso la sua mano intorno alla vita, che ogni tanto distrattamente massaggiava la pelle attraverso la stoffa del maglione sembrava scavare strisce di carne viva su Draco.   
“Stai tremando…”  
Era così, il ragazzo se ne stava immobile, seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona, ma non poteva controllare il tremito che si faceva strada dentro di lui.  
  
Lucius sollevò lentamente il braccio che gli circondava la vita. Improvvisamente, Draco sentì le lacrime prossime a uscire.  
Fece per balzare in piedi…suo padre non lo trattenne. Draco riprese lentamente fiato, voltato contro il caminetto acceso. Dopo un po’ avvertì il respiro regolare dell’uomo contro il suo collo, mentre gli sussurrava: “Va bene, non ti tocco…perdonami.”   
Draco annuì. Lucius si mosse ancora, si allontanò, poi si voltò di nuovo.  
“Domani verso le quattro vieni a prendere il tè nello studio, vuoi?” Draco annuì con un secco cenno del capo.  
  
Si trattava di una domanda retorica, naturalmente, che alludeva a _qualcos’altro_ e lo sapevano entrambi.


	11. 11

  
  
  
“La benda, Micetto…?”  
  
Draco si legò la sottile striscia di seta nera intorno al capo, dunque si voltò per prendere posto mollemente sdraiato sul divano dello studio, di fronte alla poltrona di Lucius.  
Così se anche i suoi occhi si aprivano non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.  
Quando le sue pallide membra affusolate presero posto nell’ampio sedile, sentì Lucius emettere un debole sorriso di acquiescenza.  
Di fronte a lui, suo padre iniziò a muoversi.  
Draco cambiò posizione, in quell’ambiente elegante e riccamente ammobiliato che conosceva da sempre. Si voltò per dare a Lucius la schiena e il torso di tre quarti.  
  
  
“Lo sai, Goyle racconta strane storie. Mi dice che tu e Potter chiacchierate tranquillamente, ogni tanto…”  
La voce sommessa, affannosa di suo padre lo colpì come una spada.  
Draco voltò il capo, portandosi una mano bianca al pube, sfiorandosi in un gesto distratto.  
Lucius emise un altro respiro rumoroso.  
Maledetto Goyle…doveva far finta di niente, sembrare indifferente.  
“Ogni tanto ci salutiamo ancora.”  
Fece piano Draco.   
  
“Si, fate i compiti insieme, vero? Bravo toccati così…”  
Draco fece scorrere le dita sul gluteo destro, abbassandosi. Ora si sentiva soffocare, avvolto da quel nero, in quello studio che si stringeva su di lui poco a poco.   
  
“Stando a quello che dice Tiger, abbastanza spesso…bravo micetto così…”  
Draco si abbassò fino a toccare con il volto lo schienale del divano.   
  
  
Si stava togliendo la benda, curiosamente fu la prima cosa che tolse, gli faceva sudare la pelle.   
La appoggiò distrattamente di lato quando ebbero finito. Si stava rivestendo, infilandosi velocemente i pantaloni e la camicia.  
Gli occhi si stavano riabituando poco a poco alla luce dello studio. Vide Lucius accanto a se’, aveva afferrato la striscia di stoffa nera con le dita sottili, per poi lasciarla andare.  
Draco vide le ampie spalle dell’uomo torreggiare a pochi passi dal punto in cui si era seduto per allacciarsi di nuovo le scarpe. Non sapeva farlo con la magia…   
  
“Da chi ti fai sbattere adesso?”   
  
Ancora quella domanda, e poi con quel linguaggio.  
Draco deglutì…ritenne meglio non rispondere per ora. Non voleva che la sua bugia saltasse…Lucius gli raggiunse con le dita chiare il contorno della mascella per un attimo fugace. Draco continuava a tenere la testa ostinatamente voltata. Poi il ragazzo si alzò, con un mezzo sorriso stirato sulle labbra.   
  
“Un po’ da uno, un po’ dall’altro…”   
  
Lucius emise un basso sbuffo divertito, le sue labbra taglienti si incurvarono.   
Non gli credeva. Draco si sforzò di sostenere il suo sguardo.   
“Ed é bello? Godi molto, dimmi…”  
“Molto.”  
Draco si sentì torcere lo stomaco.  
Lucius si diresse con noncuranza verso la scrivania, per accendere una grossa lampada dall’elaborato paralume verde.   
“Chi ti vuole può averti, dunque…”  
Lasciò cadere con noncuranza l’uomo alto e biondo con lo sguardo concentrato sulla scrivania, le dita che scorrevano lettere…  
  
Poi il suo sguardo, freddo, grigio si alzò a tradimento su Draco. Il ragazzo deglutì.   
  
“Non raccontarmi queste idiozie, Draco…”  
Draco avvampò. Si voltò, dando le spalle a suo padre. Aveva quasi raggiunto la porta quando sentì la mano dell’uomo circondargli il polso. Si era mosso velocemente, azzerando le distanza.  
Di nuovo il suo respiro sul collo. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma Draco fu più veloce.  
  
_**“Oh, andiamo fallo di nuovo, magari oggi. Nel nostro _anniversario_! Tra pochi mesi è Natale! ti ricordi la vigilia in cui mi hai violentato?”**_  
  
La sua voce era esplosa in un singulto rauco, fuori controllo, aveva urlato, Lucius gli aveva lasciato andare il polso, non osava toccarlo ancora, Draco lo sentiva emanare tensione, immobile alle proprie spalle.  
  
“Hai tolto di mezzo mamma per poter agire incontrastato, no? Avanti…potrò uccidermi senza nessun pensiero, dopo…”  
  
  
“Draco! Si è trattato di un…”   
  
Poche parole soffocate,voce tremula di pianto. Draco sentì la rabbia saettargli in corpo come un serpente intento a scuotersi di dosso la pelle vecchia.   
Aprì rabbiosamente la porta dello studio, si fiondò nel corridoio.


	12. 12

  
  
  
Mancavano due ore al ritorno ad Hogwarts di Draco, il ragazzo aveva pianto con la testa affondata nel cuscino, fino a sfinirsi, poi si era assopito in una specie di inquieto dormiveglia.   
Ora il ritmo del suo respiro però era profondo e regolare.  
Aveva finito per girarsi su un fianco, sul letto perfettamente rifatto dall’elfo. Il suo profilo chiaro era reclinato sotto la mano, Draco se l’era portata di lato. Ora le dita sottili erano chiuse, come se il ragazzo stesse afferrando qualcosa nel sonno.  
Non aveva chiuso la porta, era socchiusa, i bagagli erano pronti.  
Lucius esitò, sulla soglia, guardando quel profilo chiaro. Il petto di Draco si muoveva nel respiro profondo e regolare di una persona profondamente addormentata, le lunghe gambe erano reclinate vicino al petto, giaceva quasi raggomitolato. Era perfettamente vestito, Draco, si era messo anche il mantello.  
Le sue palpebre abbassate erano umide.  
Lucius si era ricomposto da tempo.  
Varcò la soglia senza produrre il minimo rumore, ma non si avvicinò più di tanto, restò a distanza di sicurezza dal letto. Draco non si mosse, non diede segni di inquietudine.   
Lucius si bloccò, osservandolo. Fuori imbruniva.  
Lucius mosse un altro passo verso il ragazzo addormentato, guardingo.  
Il suo viso era assorto, concentrato. Deglutì.  
Alla fine, Lucius si chinò, lentamente, molto lentamente e gli sfiorò una guancia con la punta delle dita.  
  
Draco corrugò appena le sopracciglia…ma non si mosse, non si svegliò.  
  
Lucius lo chiamò ad alta voce.  
Il suono della sua voce ruppe il silenzio.  
Draco emerse lentamente dal sonno, per una frazione di secondo l’espressione del suo volto restò immutata…poi i suoi occhi saettarono su Lucius, Draco si era accorto della sua presenza.  
Si drizzò a sedere quasi di scatto, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Lucius osservò quella paura che emanava da Draco riempire di nuovo ogni fibra del suo corpo, come sempre quando suo padre gli arrivava troppo vicino.  
  
“Ora di partire, Draco…”  
Mormorò Lucius, come desideroso di mantenere quella calma, quella serenità impassibile del sonno ormai distrutta.   
  
Draco recuperò le sue cose e si infilò nel focolare acceso. Fu solo dopo che le fiamme lo ebbero inghiottito, che Lucius si concesse di sprofondare di nuovo nella poltrona del salotto.  
Tenne gli occhi chiusi, il fuoco disegnò un orizzonte rosso indistinto dietro le sue palpebre.   
  
Le lacrime iniziarono a rotolare sulle sue guance, e lui non fece niente per asciugarle.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Mi sei mancato, Harry…”  
“Ma guarda, tu no…”  
“Idiota di un Potter…”  
Draco era tra le braccia di Harry, questa volta il ragazzo lo aveva aspettato a lungo, vicino al focolare da cui sapeva che Draco sarebbe sbucato.  
Draco gli catturò le labbra, sorridendo, annegò quel sorriso nelle labbra di Harry, le sentì aprirsi.  
Le mani di Harry gli massaggiavano la schiena, ora, in un gesto incredibilmente benefico, che gli sciolse qualcosa dentro il petto.  
“Novità…?”  
“No…”  
Scandì Harry fissandolo negli occhi, ma mentiva.  
Dì lì a una settimana, ad Hogsmeade si sarebbe tenuto il primo incontro del gruppo di difesa pratica contro le arti oscure. L’idea di Hermione aveva avuto un discreto seguito, almeno così aveva annunciato la ragazza ad Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry era lì, nella sala comune di Grifondoro, con Hermione che chiacchierava fittamente del successivo pomeriggio ad Hogsmeade quando uno strano pensiero gli attraversò la testa. Era una _decisione_ in realtà. Così, secca e senza appello. Per la verità, covava quell'idea da un sacco di tempo.  
Era affondato nella sua poltrona preferita. Tra mezz’ora, in barba al coprifuoco sarebbe scivolato fuori dalla sala comune con il suo mantello dell’invisibilità, per incontrare Draco. Quando finalmente si alzò, la sua mente aveva smesso di indugiare.  
  
“Ma…la Granger e Weasley mi odiano…”  
“Questo fine settimana ad Hogwarts. Non è una cosa a cui partecipano solo i Grifondoro, sai?   
A quanto ho capito…non saremo in moltissimi, comunque. _Io_ voglio che tu ci sia, Draco.”  
Ecco, l’aveva detto. Adesso stava a Draco, decidere. Harry lo osservò per un lungo momento, poi la testa bionda dell’altro si abbassò in un cenno secco.  
“Va bene…ci sarò, dimmi solo dove, quando decidete.”


	13. 13

  
  
  
_Un po’ di persone, eh?_  
Harry fissava i trenta compagni di scuola che erano appena entrati nel pub dall’aria sordida che avevano scelto per i loro incontri.  
Si voltò furente verso Hermione, cercando di dominarsi.   
Non era preparato a quella specie di invasione, a quei trenta paia di occhi curiosi. Draco era al suo fianco, indossava un pesante mantello dal taglio elegante quel giorno, e anche lui faticava a nascondere il suo stupore. Avevano appena ‘rotto il ghiaccio’, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco, dal momento che quando aveva visto il ragazzo al suo fianco Ron era sbiancato ed aveva balbettato un ‘ cosa ci fa lui qui…’  
  
Non era la prima volta che Ron ed Hermione si trovavano faccia a faccia con Draco, naturalmente c’era stato quello strano soggiorno a casa di Ronald, durante quella terribile notte…ma questa era una storia diversa.   
Draco aveva appena spiegato, faticosamente e con la voce un po’ rotta come intendesse partecipare e detestasse a sua volta quella Umbridge, e Ron ed Hermione avevano appena smesso di scrutarlo con apprensione, che trenta paia di occhi saettavano di nuovo su Draco, senza sapere bene se fissare maggiormente lui o Harry.  
  
“Cosa ci fa qui Malfoy?” Mormorò un ragazzo con i capelli scuri, e gli altri gli andarono dietro con un cupo mormorio interrogatorio.  
“Si, la Umbridge è a braccetto con i Malfoy…”  
“Ma lui e Potter non si odiavano?”  
“Ma…”  
  
“Va bene, sediamoci tutti.”   
Si levò la voce sicura di Hermione. In molti la guardarono, interrogativi…poi i primi ragazzi iniziarono a prendere posto, esitanti. Neville non la finiva più di squadrare con apprensione Malfoy, ma quando Hermione prese di nuovo la parola, tutti tacquero, fissando Harry.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
La stanza delle Necessità, su insperato consiglio di Dobby divenne il luogo di riunione preferito delle Esercitazioni Segrete.   
Si diedero quel nome quasi su decisione unanime, la prima riunione ufficiale. Naturalmente, nemmeno due giorni dopo arrivò il decreto didattico di Dolore Umbridge che metteva fuori legge qualsiasi associazione studentesca - compreso il Quidditch- e tutti, dalle squadre di Quiddtich al circolo degli scacchi magici dovettero sfilare nell’Ufficio della donna per chiedere il permesso di ricostruire quella squadra, o quel gruppo.  
  
Naturalmente, a nessuno dell’ES passò per la testa l’idea di andare a chiedere alla Umbridge il permesso per un gruppo di difesa pratica contro le arti oscure, dal momento che lo studio pratico della materia era escluso direttamente dai programmi ministeriali.  
  
Continuarono ad esercitarsi, anche Draco.  
C’erano degli incantesimi di protezione apposti su quel gruppo, che impedivano a chiunque di tradire senza conseguenze dolorose, così aveva detto con un leggero, inquietante sorriso Hermione Granger una sera di fronte al fuoco della sala comune Grifondoro.  
  
Draco, da parte sua doveva ammettere che si stava divertendo.  
Imparava un sacco di cose, lui che non amava particolarmente essere ripreso da nessun professore, ascoltava sempre Harry. Imparò addirittura a produrre un Patronus, impararono quasi tutti, Harry li guidava.  
Partecipare a quella specie di gruppo segreto lo faceva sentire strano, ora condivideva con Harry anche questi momenti, oltre agli attimi che rubavano di tanto in tanto per stare un po’ insieme.  
Hermione, dal canto suo si era accorta quasi subito di cosa c’era tra Draco ed Harry.  
A differenza di Ron, i suoi occhi erano decisamente acuti, dopo la prima settimana di riunioni segrete per lei i gesti, i silenzi tra Draco ed Harry avevano iniziato a parlare un linguaggio decisamente comprensibile.  
Le sembrava strano il fatto che non si punzecchiassero più…adesso sapeva perché.  
La cosa la rendeva felice. Se solo Ronald si fosse comportato come Draco, invece di continuare a fare l’idiota, le capitava di pensare talvolta.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Il giorno in cui Harry si destò con la fronte madida e il cuore in gola, dopo aver visto Sirius torturato nei meandri dell’Ufficio Misteri era in una classe vuota con Draco, sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità.  
Non avrebbero dovuto trovarsi lì, naturalmente, ma non erano riusciti a resistere nei loro rispettivi dormitori, separati. Era pomeriggio inoltrato, avevano scelto un piano quasi sempre deserto.  
Si drizzò a sedere facendo scivolare via il mantello, ma non se ne avvide subito.   
Si erano addormentati dopo aver fatto l'amore. Doveva essere quasi ora di cena, giudicò Harry. Draco, accanto a lui nel sacco a pelo si mosse e mugolò nel sonno.  
Harry si alzò in fretta e furia, lo svegliò.  
Farfugliava, dovette rallentare, il ragazzo non capiva.  
Alla fine, però, i suoi occhi chiari si sbarrarono, man mano che Harry parlava…  
Voldemort aveva preso Sirius.  
Sirius era in pericolo.  
Lo avrebbero ucciso…  
Harry si precipitò silenziosamente alla torre di Grifondoro, lasciando un esterrefatto Draco ad attenderlo fuori, sotto il mantello dell’Invisibilità.  
Nonostante quegli ultimi giorni fossero stati spossanti Harry corse come una furia a cercare Ron. Sperò che fosse lì dentro…di non doverlo cercare per tutta la scuola, ma non lo vedeva nella grande sala rotonda.   
Trovò Hermione seduta su una poltrona vicino al fuoco, si lanciò nella contorta spiegazione di quanto aveva appena visto.   
Gli occhi della ragazza si sgranarono, esterrefatti man mano che Harry procedeva nella sua narrazione, esattamente come quelli di Malfoy si erano dilatati dieci minuti prima. Ron scese in quel momento dal suo dormitorio, con un libro in mano. 


	14. 14

  
  
  
“Il padrone non torna più dall’ufficio misteri!”   
  
Le parole beffarde di quell’elfo domestico maledetto continuavano ad echeggiare ossessive nella mente di Harry, anche adesso che avrebbe avuto altro di cui preoccuparsi.  
Dolores Umbridge gli teneva affondata una mano nei capelli, strattonandolo e ringhiando qualcosa.  
Hermione aveva implorato Harry di controllare se veramente Sirius non fosse ancora nascosto nel Quartier Generale…se veramente era così, gli aveva detto la ragazza allora sarebbero partiti per Londra, verso quel posto che Harry aveva visto in sogno per salvarlo.  
  
Ma prima, lo aveva implorato, era necessario che si informassero.  
Avevano dovuto usare l’unico camino non sorvegliato di Hogwarts di quei tempi, quello dello studio dell’inquisitore supremo di Hogwarts.  
Erano stati sorpresi, non solo Hermione, Harry e Draco ma anche Luna e Ginevra, che si erano unite a loro e che Harry aveva infine messo di guardia in corridoio mentre lui tentava di mettersi in contatto con Sirius.   
  
“Mi meraviglio di lei, signor Malfoy, davvero sono senza parole.”  
  
Gli occhi di Draco saettavano sulla Umbridge, le sue labbra erano strette. Ginny e Luna erano tenute ferme da Tiger e Goyle, che non guardavano Malfoy in piedi di fronte al camino. Non sapevano bene come comportarsi, con Malfoy. Le loro facce avevano su una espressione stolida, stupita.   
  
Gli occhi di Draco, ora fissi sulla mano stretta a pugno della Umbridge avevano uno sguardo omicida.  
  
Hermione, dall’altra parte della stanza, con un braccio di una robusta ragazza Serpeverde intorno alla gola lo captò, e rabbrividì.   
  
“Avrebbe potuto unirsi ai suoi compagni Serpeverde, nella mia squadra di studenti scelti…perché ha scelto di seguire questi sciocchi, signor Malfoy? Suo padre non ne sarà affatto felice…Lei proprio lei, in combutta con Potter!”  
  
Stava dicendo ora la voce lamentosa, zuccherosa della Umbridge.  
Gli occhi di Draco non si staccarono dalla sua tozza mano stretta nei capelli di Harry.  
Hermione si rese conto che nessuno, la dentro aveva pensato ad immobilizzare Malfoy.  
Nessuno gli aveva confiscato la bacchetta. Ebbe solo il tempo di rendersene rapidamente conto, Hermione, poi Draco parlò.   
  
“Lasci andare subito Harry.”   
Sillabò con una voce calma, piatta.  
La Umbridge emise un basso verso comprensivo, come se si rivolgesse ad un bambino molto capriccioso. Nel farlo diede uno strattone ad Harry.  
Un lampo attraversò lo sguardo chiaro di Draco.  
  
“Queste persone, questi cospiratori…perché non siete che cospiratori, agiscono alle spalle del Ministero, probabilmente per ordine di Silente stesso. Lei, ragazzo non ha niente da spartire con loro. Se ne tiri fuo…”  
  
“STUPEFICIUM!”  
  
La fattura di Draco la mancò, ma la Umbridge volò contro il caminetto, picchiò la testa, fissando il ragazzo con una strana espressione stolida ed intontita. Alle spalle di Draco si scatenò il finimondo, Hermione, Ron, Luna e Ginny avevano preso a divincolarsi, cercando di respingere i ragazzi che li avevano condotti lì e immobilizzati.  
Draco si muoveva come una saetta, il volto duro, irriconoscibile, ardente e in quel momento bellissimo.   
  
Strappò la bacchetta di Harry dalla presa molle della Umbridge, ancora intontita, la lanciò ad Harry, una maledizione di Goyle scompigliò i capelli di Hermione, ma la ragazza rispose al suo colpo.   
  
Ingaggiarono una piccola battaglia, ma i Serpeverde continuavano a vedere la Umbridge intontita dal colpo ricevuto, e si fecero cacciare dallo studio con relativa facilità.   
  
Appena ebbero battuto rapidamente in ritirata, però, fu chiaro per lo strano gruppo che non sarebbe stato saggio rimanere all’interno della Scuola, e non solo perché dovevano correre a Londra a salvare Sirius Black. Quei quattro avrebbero dato l’allarme, poco ma sicuro.  
  
La Umbridge farfugliò qualcosa, rialzandosi, ma questa volta la maledizione di Draco la colpì in pieno petto, rispedendola sul pavimento.   
  
Hermione emise un basso gemito, afferrando Draco per un braccio. Dovevano andare, gli stava dicendo, e alla svelta. Draco lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla donna in terra.   
  
“Lei provi a sfiorare di nuovo Harry con un dito, e io la _ammazzo._ ”   
  
Alla fine riuscirono a raggiungere il portone della scuola, tutti quanti. Evitarono i corridoi in cui regnava il caos, perché ormai era chiaro che se li avessero visti non l’avrebbero passata liscia.  
  
Si inoltrarono fino alla Foresta Proibita, attesero di essere tra gli alberi, protetti da sguardi indiscreti prima di guardarsi con ansia.  
  
“E adesso che si fa?” Domandò loro una Luna Lovegood leggermente scarmigliata.  
  



	15. 15

  
  
  
Thestral, quei cavalli scheletrici completamente neri stavano annusando la ferita sul braccio di Neville, annunciò loro d’un tratto Luna Lovegood con aria svagata.   
  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo per accorgersi che la ragazza aveva ragione.  
A quanto pareva, Ron ed Hermione non erano in grado di vedere gli animali, come Ginny che continuava a guardarsi intorno stupita e nervosa.  
Harry non amava per niente l’idea di portarseli tutti dietro nella sua impresa di salvataggio, più il tempo passava, più vedeva le loro facce determinate ed inamovibili, più si sentiva stringere il petto.  
Non voleva che Ginny, Neville e Luna li seguissero, si sentiva a dire il vero abbastanza in colpa anche per Ron ed Hermione, trascinati in quella pazza impresa, per non parlare di Draco.  
Harry lo aveva visto minacciare la Umbridge e colpirla, dopo averle intimato di lasciarlo andare…sapeva che adesso, per colpa sua Draco era in una posizione impossibile.  
Ma dovevano andare, il tempo stringeva, Sirius poteva morire da un momento all’altro, e altri cavalli scheletrici stavano raggiungendo quello che continuava a girare intorno a Neville interessato, annusandolo.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Gran brutto modo di viaggiare, in groppa ad un Thestral.  
Almeno però erano arrivati sani e salvi a Londra.  
Harry non aveva avuto nessuna fitta, niente nei pressi della cicatrice che gli facesse sospettare il peggio per Sirius…ma sapeva che, se al suo padrino fosse capitato il peggio l’avrebbe avvertito, ne era quasi sicuro.  
La sua mente era un unico pugno serrato, voleva vedere Sirius, trarlo in salvo, nella sua visione era coperto di sangue, Harry non poteva sopportare di saperlo lì, nei meandri di quegli uffici maledetti, torturato da Voldemort.   
Aveva visto un luogo ben preciso, un lungo corridoio pieno di sfere di vetro.  
I suoi piedi guidarono tutti gli altri nei bui meandri del Ministero.  
Il cuore di Harry spediva fiotti di sangue acido di paura ed ansia nelle sue vene.  
Avanzarono, se pure difficoltosamente... finalmente allo scoccare dell'una di notte, Harry varcò la porta dell’Ufficio Misteri.  
  
  
Quando il corridoio pieno di sfere che aveva visto in sogno si aprì davanti a loro però, era stranamente silenzioso.   
  
Harry osservava la luce tremolante di quegli scaffali stipati, qualcosa di amaro in fondo alla bocca.  
Draco era al suo fianco, la bacchetta serrata, il volto teso illuminato dal bagliore di quelle sfere.  
Avrebbe dovuto esserci qualche segno della presenza di Sirius da qualche parte, no?  
Harry non voleva ascoltare il cupo sospetto che ora si faceva strada dentro il suo petto, raggelandolo.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi c’era una di quelle sfere, e l’etichetta sullo scaffale portava scritto il suo nome.   
  
La mano di Harry si allungò, come se stesse ancora sognando. Le dita si serrarono sulla sfera piena di una strana foschia velata…  
  
ed in quel momento alle loro spalle una voce di donna iniziò a canticchiare in falsetto.   
  
  
_“Signori e signore, il sipario si è già alzato, vediamo la zia Bella a cavallo del cognato…”_   
  
  
Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Draco e Luna trasalirono, le bacchette in pugno, voltandosi verso l’estremità buia del corridoio dalla quale quella orribile, strana voce in falsetto era venuta.   
  
Non un suono tagliava l’aria ferma, ora.  
Poi, sommesso, un borbottio nel buio fece eco alla voce in falsetto, che ridacchiò brevemente.   
“Sei proprio una…”  
Draco trasalì. Harry gli lanciò una mezza occhiata perplessa. Draco aveva riconosciuto quella voce, e i suoi occhi erano fissi, sbarrati nell’ombra fitta.  
Ora da quell’ombra avanzava lentamente una alta figura incappucciata.  
Harry e gli altri puntarono subito le bacchette nella direzione dalla quale l’incappucciato avanzava verso di loro, compreso Draco, che ora tremava impercettibilmente.   
La sagoma avanzò fino a portarsi di fronte ad Harry.  
Alle sue spalle ne era emersa una poco più bassa, forse di donna.  
La sagoma in prima fila avanzò ancora, verso Harry.   
“Molto bene, Potter. Dammi la profezia…”   
Disse la voce lenta e strascicata di Lucius, poi l’uomo mosse un altro passo, abbassandosi il cappuccio con un gesto deciso…e il suo volto pallido si congelò in una muta espressione di orrore.  
Ora era a pochi passi da Harry.  
Aveva visto chi c’era di fianco al ragazzo, la bacchetta levata.   
  
“Draco…”   
  
Harry lanciò una rapida occhiata in tralice a Draco.  
La donna, perché si trattava di una donna alle spalle di Lucius si era abbassata il cappuccio.  
Harry riconobbe Bellatrix Lestrange, aveva visto le sue foto segnaletiche dappertutto. Era la donna che aveva torturato fino alla follia i genitori di Neville…la sentì ridacchiare, poi levare uno sguardo sorpreso da Lucius a Draco.   
  
“Che significa questo, Lucius?”   
  
La sua voce, bassa, sibilante e piena di perplessità cadde nel vuoto.  
Per un lungo, lunghissimo istante nessuno parlò.   
  
Poi Lucius si sforzò di concentrarsi su Harry, ignorando la domanda in sospeso di Bellatrix.   
  
La sua mano era tesa. La mente di Harry minacciava di collassare, dovette fare il possibile per imporsi la calma, alla fine riuscì.   
“Dov’è Sirius?”  
Bellatrix irruppe in una alta risata di scherno.  
“Oh, povero piccolo Potter… è tempo che tu impari a distinguere tra sogni e realtà!” Cinguettò.  
Harry si sentì gelare fin nel profondo.  
“Che cosa gli avete fatto…” Sillabò, ma ormai aveva capito.  
La vergogna, lo sgomento, il dolore lo colmavano in un miscuglio disgustoso. Aveva portato tutti a morte certa. Quella era una trappola, probabilmente Voldemort aveva voluto insinuare apposta quel sogno nella sua mente.  
Sirius non era mai stato lì.  
  
Lucius sembrava mettere tutto se’ stesso nello sforzo di non guardare verso Draco, ed altrettanto faceva suo figlio. La mano stretta intorno alla bacchetta di Draco non tremava più.  
  
“Quella profezia è il motivo reale…la vera ragione del perché ti abbiamo attirato qui dentro, ragazzo. Adesso sai dovresti darmela. Assolutamente.”  
Harry deglutì.  
“Perché interessa tanto al tuo padrone?”  
Disse, mentre la sua mente correva e correva…febbrile. Lucius alzò un sopracciglio, accennando un sorrisetto.   
  
“Andiamo, non farmi credere che Silente non ti abbia detto tutto…”  
Ma Harry non afferrava il succo della conversazione, davvero gli sfuggiva. Sapeva solo che Sirius non era lì, che erano in pericolo, e che l’unico motivo per cui non erano ancora stati uccisi tutti…perché di sicuro non c’erano solo quei due, Bellatrix e Malfoy in quell’Ufficio…era stretto nella sua mano destra, al momento leggermente sudata.   
  
“In realtà no.”  
“No?”  
“Precisamente.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che non hai idea del contenuto di quella Profezia?”  
“Proprio. Me lo dica lei, Lord Malfoy. Mi dica che cos’è.”  
“Ma naturalmente, quella profezia è il motivo per cui i tuoi genitori sono stati assassinati, del perché sei orfano. Lì dentro c’è tutto, Potter. Tutto. Merlino…”


	16. 16

  
  
  
Harry atterrò un uomo alto e grosso coperto dal cappuccio che gli si avventò contro a bacchetta tesa, spedendolo a scivolare gambe all’aria sul pavimento lucido.  
Alle sue spalle esplodevano maledizioni ed imprecazioni, Draco era sempre al suo fianco.  
  
Lucius ce l’aveva messa tutta per farsi consegnare quella sfera, ma Harry si era accorto che, mentre prendevano tempo, continuando a girare intorno all’argomento, alle sue spalle altri Mangiamorte avevano immobilizzato Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville...  
Lucius aveva stirato le labbra in un sorrisetto serafico, Harry gli aveva rimandato uno sguardo appannato nel corridoio stipato di sfere luminescenti.  
  
Questo, aveva detto allora Lucius poteva essere preso come un ulteriore incentivo a consegnare la profezia.  
Ad Harry era andato il sangue alla testa, abbrancare i suoi compagni alle spalle mentre lui e Lucius intrattenevano quella specie di trattativa non era stata una mossa leale, d’altra parte pur sempre di Mangiamorte si trattava.  
Era stato allora che Neville gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo penetrante che era sfuggito a Lucius e a Bellatrix, e Harry aveva scartato potentemente verso destra, spedendo una maledizione allo scaffale dietro le spalle di Lucius.  
  
Era esploso l’inferno, naturalmente.  
La corsa e la battaglia li avevano infine condotti in una strana stanza strutturata come un grande anfiteatro, con tanto di gradini e cavea.   
In fondo ai gradini, su di una specie di piattaforma se ne stava un unico arco di incredibile antichità, in cui pendeva un velo lacero.   
Quell’ambiente non era adatto per combattere e scagliarsi maledizioni, quell’ambiente era pericoloso, Harry aveva avvertito l’energia che lo permeava sussultare, emettere sussurri e lambirgli il braccio della bacchetta ogni volta che lo alzava per parare o spedire un colpo, ma ormai erano lì, e i Mangiamorte gli tenevano testa strenuamente.  
  
  
Luna e Neville zoppicavano, erano stati colpiti alle caviglie e al naso, Neville aveva il volto coperto di sangue.   
  
  
Harry aveva ancora la sfera della profezia stretta nel palmo sudato, con l’altra mano reggeva la bacchetta.  
Fu la donna scura, dal volto olivastro e le labbra arroganti che si chiamava Bellatrix a spedirlo contro un muro, Harry picchiò forte la schiena, la donna gli era sopra, ansante, alle sue spalle Lucius stava urlando qualcosa in tono d’avvertimento, ma gli occhi, scuri e densi di follia della donna ardevano fissi sul volto di Harry.  
Era coperta di sangue e sudore.  
“La Profezia, Piccino…”  
Sibilò Bellatrix ad un centimetro dalla faccia di Harry, la sua bacchetta si levò…ma in quel momento un lampo rosso gliela fece sfuggire di mano, e Bellatrix gridò.  
Era Draco, che ora torreggiava su sua zia, tenendole puntata la bacchetta alla gola.  
Erano rotolati proprio di fronte al grande arco fluttuante, notò Harry sentendosi inspiegabilmente terrorizzato.  
  
“Tu, traditore _bastardo_ del tuo sangue!”  
  
Ruggì Bellatrix ma Draco non sembrava badarle, aveva in pugno la sua bacchetta. Bellatrix era semplicemente furente, Harry capì che essere stata disarmata così la rendeva cieca di rabbia.   
  
Poi accaddero molte cose contemporaneamente.  
  
Un gran boato squarciò l’aria, quasi tutti i presenti gridarono, alle spalle di Harry fecero irruzione passi e voci sconosciuti. Un immenso, colpevole sollievo dilagò nel petto di Harry alla vista di Remus Lupin, Sirius, Tonks che irrompevano scagliando maledizioni sui Mangiamorte.   
  
Lo sguardo di Harry saettò improvvisamente su Lucius, i cui capelli chiari catturarono un luccichio fugace mentre l’uomo si inarcava all’indietro, schivando all’ultimo momento una maledizione di Lupin.  
  
Cadde in ginocchio, rotolando vicino a Bellatrix, la quale era immobilizzata al suolo, ancora urlante di furia ma pressoché impotente.   
  
Colse uno sguardo di Draco, mentre i suoi piedi lo portavano ai piedi dell’arco.  
Aveva ancora la profezia stretta nel pugno ma con sua somma sorpresa, Lucius non la degnò di uno sguardo.  
Era inginocchiato, Harry gli teneva la bacchetta puntata contro, non sapeva perché il suo corpo lo avesse attirato lì ma poi comprese…era la misteriosa forza di attrazione sprigionata da quell’arco alle spalle di Lucius…  
  
  
L’uomo sollevò su Harry uno sguardo impassibile e sussurrò qualcosa che Harry non colse, nel fragore della battaglia che infuriava a pochi metri da lui.  
Colse però il movimento delle sue labbra.  
  
“Dammi una spinta, per favore.”  
  
Harry continuò a fissarlo senza capire…poi un forte colpo alla spalla lo travolse, gli mozzò il fiato.  
Sirius era alle sue spalle, doveva averlo urtato, ma il Mangiamorte su cui aveva scagliato la maledizione era volato a capo fitto contro l’arco, Harry lo vide sfrecciare goffamente, gambe all’aria, attraversare il velo e scomparire, senza uscire dall'altra parte.  
  
Improvvisamente, con un gran fiotto gelido nel ventre, Harry capì.  
  
Agguantò Lucius per una spalla, scaraventandolo contro i gradini, lontano dall’arco.  
Aveva ancora la bacchetta puntata sulla sua gola.  
“Te lo scordi. Troppo facile, troppo comodo. No, tu vivrai.”   
  
Lo sguardo di puro dolore che Harry lesse negli occhi di Lucius lo trafisse, ma poi tutti i presenti, nessuno escluso ebbero altro a cui pensare.  
Il pavimento della stanza vibrava sotto i loro piedi…Harry e Sirius ebbero appena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo, Harry sentiva i denti vibrare e battere…   
  
Silente era in piedi, in fondo alla grande stanza…Harry incrociò il suo sguardo per una frazione di secondo. Bellatrix Lestrange irruppe in alte grida di scherno, i Mangiamorte si scagliarono sull’alto mago dalla lunga barba candida, ma a Silente bastò un gesto con la bacchetta per atterrarne due e farne vacillare un terzo. Fu in quel momento che Harry sentì un acuto dolore trafiggergli il braccio destro. Bellatrix gli aveva _morso_ il braccio che reggeva la sfera. Le sue dita erano contratte, serrate intorno al suo pugno...poi Tonks rovinò addosso ad entrambi.  
Quel giorno aveva i capelli di un rosso acceso, molto corti. Harry la vide sgranare gli occhi, accorgendosi all'ultimo momento di ciò che stava accadendo...ma era troppo tardi.  
La sfera sfuggì dal palmo di Harry, volò in aria, atterrò al suolo, si infranse. Nessuno udì la sua flebile voce in quel caos.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lucius Malfoy e un altro Mangiamorte che Harry non aveva mai visto prima si smaterializzarono assai prima che Voldemort irrompesse nell’atrio del Ministero della Magia.  
  
Harry non si spiegò come diavolo avessero fatto, ad ogni modo non si erano portati dietro Bellatrix, alla fine la maledizione che la immobilizzava venne sciolta, e Voldemort in persona si portò dietro la donna, dopo aver combattuto con Silente. Harry lo aveva sentito dilagargli nella testa come un veleno, colmarlo, attraversarlo prima di andarsene.  
Giaceva sul pavimento pieno di macerie dell’atrium del Ministero e la testa gli scoppiava, colma di pensieri non suoi, straripanti violenza.   
Voleva colpire, dilaniare, uccidere, tutto il suo odio era concentrato sull’alto mago dalla barba bianca che lo fissava tenendogli una mano sulla fronte…poi passò.  
Harry invocò la morte, pregò Silente di ucciderlo, il mago gli tenne addosso i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri, Harry distingueva a malapena Draco, che gli teneva un braccio intorno al torace e finalmente piangeva sommessamente.   
  
Ormai non erano più soli. Il Ministro della magia dava le spalle all’ingresso, circondato da dipendenti esterrefatti, pietrificati.  
Avevano appena visto Voldemort smaterializzarsi portandosi dietro Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Non era rimasto che un unico Mangiamorte nel Ministero, un uomo che farfugliava, l’unico che Silente avesse fatto in tempo a bloccare, ma era più che sufficiente.   
L’alto mago si dichiarò rammaricato, ma con un tono assolutamente mite, non era la voce di uno che avesse appena combattuto contro Voldemort e affrontato una battaglia nella Camera della Morte dell’ufficio misteri.  
_Ah…Vuole ancora negare il suo ritorno, Cornelius?_  
Caramell, naturalmente non voleva e non poteva.


	17. 17

  
  
  
  
“Ehi, ragazzo…hai disarmato Bellatrix Lestrange!”  
“Si ma il mio incantesimo Petrifucus fa schifo…se mi fosse riuscito bene, la profezia non si sarebbe rotta! Mi dispiace, Harry…”  
  
Lo sguardo chiaro di Draco abbandonò quello fisso ed educatamente sorpreso del Preside di Hogwarts per scivolare velocemente su Harry.   
Erano di nuovo ad Hogwarts, nello studio di Silente, regnava una calma strana, assoluta in quel luogo come sospeso nel tempo.   
Draco era ancora sporco, insanguinato e ancora pieno di polvere, i suoi capelli erano un vero disastro, per completare il quadro teneva la bacchetta infilata nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.  
Harry non era in condizioni migliori, ma allungò impulsivamente la mano verso quella di Draco, stringendola brevemente. Non disse niente.  
Silente tornò a scrutare Harry con il suo sguardo penetrante, l’ombra di un sorriso aveva attraversato il suo volto.  
“Si da il caso, Harry che io conosca il contenuto della Profezia.”  
Harry alzò di colpo gli occhi su Silente, ma il mago tornò a scrutare Draco con attenzione.   
“Draco Malfoy, desidero che tu sappia…che molti maghi adulti ed Auror qualificati sono morti nel tentativo di disarmare Bellatrix.”  
Scandì Silente con voce naturale e pacata. Le sue lunghe mani erano congiunte, appoggiate sul piano della scrivania.  
“Ora, Harry…penso che il signor Malfoy possa restare, mentre parliamo di questa Profezia. Mi costa una enorme fatica parlartene…rivelarti il contenuto di quella sfera. Ma è giunto il momento che tu sappia.”  
  
E Silente iniziò a spiegare.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Come sarebbe a dire non ci sono prove, Signore?”  
Harry aveva finalmente appreso il contenuto della profezia, il suo volto era una maschera rigida, Draco si era finalmente ritirato nel suo dormitorio, ora Harry e Silente erano soli, faccia a faccia.  
Nessuno dei due può vivere se l’altro sopravvive…forse Silente si aspettava di vederlo concentrato solo su quella terribile rivelazione…ma Harry dentro di se’ aveva sempre sospettato l’esistenza di qualcosa di simile.   
Che Silente si sorprendesse pure, adesso Harry aveva altro da chiedergli.  
  
“Purtroppo…” Sospirò l’anziano mago massaggiandosi la tempia nel primo vero gesto di sfinimento che Harry gli avesse mai visto fare “Purtroppo sono riusciti a fuggire prima di essere identificati. L’uomo che abbiamo catturato non è al momento in grado di articolare alcun discorso coerente, e temo proprio che non potrà farlo per un po’ di tempo. Avrai visto sicuramente la camera del Tempo…?”  
  
Harry si sforzò di ricordare, il suo sguardo si indurì. Al ministero avevano attraversato una grande stanza che ospitava la riserva del Giratempo, e varie vasche piene di cose sinistre, tra cui cervelli immersi in un liquido dalla strana consistenza…Harry alzò improvvisamente gli occhi su Silente.  
  
“Uno di quei cervelli gli ha infilato i tentacoli nelle tempie. Al momento si trova al San Mungo, nell’ultima mezz’ora ha riso ininterrottamente fissando il soffitto, così mi è stato riferito.”  
Harry tornò a fissare le mani di Silente, intrecciate sulla scrivania.  
“Questo significa che…non saranno arrestati subito?”  
“Oh, Bellatrix Lestrange ha numerosi precedenti, e al momento è ricercata per evasione come saprai. Lei è un discorso a pare. Ma gli altri, quelli che durante l’ultimo processo sono stati assolti dalle accuse, Malfoy, Nott, Mulciber, temo che per quanto riguarda loro ci vorrà del tempo, perché gli Auror presenti al Ministero possano testimoniare in un regolare processo. Perché si, Harry ci saranno una inchiesta, ed un regolare processo.”  
  
Harry deglutì.   
Su quest’ultima faccenda le parole di Silente non gli erano state di nessun conforto.


	18. 18

  
  
  
Draco era lieto di poter abbandonare lo studio di Silente.  
Non tanto perché voleva lavarsi, e togliersi di dosso tutta quel sangue e quella polvere, tanto perché stava tremando.  
Nella sua mente sembrava essersi squarciato un buco di folle terrore, un punto che aveva una tremenda forza di attrazione, la quale trascinava ogni pensiero razionale, ogni tentativo di mantenere la calma al suo interno, come un gigantesco tremendo gorgo assassino.  
  
_Nessuno dei due può vivere se l’altro sopravvive._ Draco aveva dovuto fare forza su se’ stesso per non lasciar trasparire il terrore che provava.  
Un conto era sapere Harry costantemente in pericolo, un conto era vederlo combattere contro i Mangiamorte…contro suo padre, un conto era _sapere_ che lui e Voldemort erano destinati ad uccidersi a vicenda, che non c’erano alternative possibili.  
O ucciderlo, o morire.  
La sola idea di perdere Harry gli dava il mal di stomaco.  
Questa era la verità, ne’ più ne’ meno.  
Draco si infilò sotto la doccia,vi restò a lungo, mentre il panico per Harry si acquattava in fondo al suo petto, continuando a borbottare in sordina.  
Sarebbe diventata una presenza costante, quella paura, ma ora un altra perplessità si faceva strada dentro Draco, o meglio un altro timore.  
Come diavolo avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con suo padre? Harry gli aveva riferito, non senza una punta di sgomento che Lucius e alcuni altri presenti al Ministero non sarebbero stati arrestati tutti e subito.  
Harry gli aveva anche fatto capire che doveva stare attento, adesso…forse più di quanto fosse mai stato in vita sua. Dolores Umbridge era stata retrocessa dalla sua carica, relegata in un punto oscuro del Ministero.  
La politica della negazione del ritorno di Voldemort era ormai condannata.  
Questo non voleva dire, aveva ricordato Silente ad Harry, che dovessero sottovalutare quella donna.  
No, era una sciocca, ma una sciocca pericolosa.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
L’anno scolastico volgeva al termine, e si avvicinava il momento di tornare a casa.  
Si avvicinava anche il momento per Draco di ignorare meglio che poteva suo padre, nell’attesa di poter incontrare Harry da qualche parte durante le vacanze.  
Il clima di Hogwarts e del mondo magico era così denso di tensione che lo si sarebbe potuto tagliare con il coltello, ma Draco era riuscito lo stesso a parlare ad Harry di quanto lo terrorizzasse il contenuto di quella profezia. Il ragazzo aveva voluto tirare fuori l’argomento, insistendo che era sciocco per Draco non dare sfogo ai suoi timori.  
  
Harry era immensamente preoccupato dal ritorno al Manor di Draco, ed in effetti lo era anche Arthur Weasley, il padre di Ronald.   
L’uomo aveva scritto a Draco senza giri di parole, esortandolo a venire a casa sua, avrebbero trovato il modo di farcelo stare. Ron aveva fissato scioccato Harry per dieci minuti buoni, tra l’allibito e il sorpreso.  
La notizia che quella notte, al Ministero padre e figlio si erano schierati su fronti opposti aveva viaggiato di bocca in bocca. Nonostante quella fuga di notizia fosse stata smentita volutamente da Silente, nonostante al ministero si fosse fatto il possibile per proteggere Harry e gli altri ragazzi dall’invadenza dei media e dell’opinione pubblica, Draco veniva accompagnato per ogni dove da occhiatine e sussurri curiosi, taglienti o pieni di sospetto.  
D’altra parte, per riflesso di cominciava a vociferare anche della strana, assurda vicinanza del giovane Malfoy ad Harry.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Accadde al confine tra Diagon Alley e la stazione di King’s Cross.  
Harry stava per attraversare il varco che lo avrebbe condotto sulla banchina. Aveva un auror del ministero incaricato di proteggerlo, Ron, Hermione e Draco camminavano davanti a lui.  
Ad un tratto, l’aria si era spostata ad un centimetro dell’orecchio destro di Harry, vibrando al passaggio di un lampo rosso. Ancora qualche centimetro…ed era fatta, ebbe il tempo di pensare Harry, prima di buttarsi di lato, la mano alla bacchetta, Draco alle spalle.  
Harry si era gettato sul suo baule, aveva visto la maledizione mandare in frantumi un mattone nella parete di fronte…l’auror aveva immediatamente risposto al colpo.   
Harry aveva seguito la direzione della sua bacchetta, facendo appena in tempo a notare una alta figura avvolta in un mantello nero che si smaterializzava.   
Si affrettarono ad oltrepassare la barriera, Draco con il volto pietrificato, Harry anelando leggermente.  
Si, decisamente erano in arrivo tempi turbolenti.  
Le parole di avvertimento di Silente non avevano tardato a trovare riscontro nella realtà.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco sedeva sulla sponda del letto, rimuginando.  
qualcosa d'altro rodeva il suo petto, oltre al terrore per Harry, divorandolo con uguale intensità, e forse più profondamente ancora.  
Gli mancava sua madre.  
In quel momento, con la sera che calava sui tetti del Manor, con i bassi rumori della presenza di suo padre in salotto, l’assenza di Narcissa gli spediva fitte nella gola, nello stomaco, gli metteva addosso una gran voglia di piangere che non aveva avuto nemmeno nello studio di Silente, nemmeno al Ministero.  
Levò lo sguardo chiaro sul muro, sulla sponda del letto. L’aria era piena dell’assenza di sua madre.  
Mordeva e feriva.  
  
Sua zia Bellatrix non si era vista al Manor, Draco era lì da due giorni soltanto, ma sapeva che la donna non avrebbe arrischiato una visita.  
Era ufficialmente ricercata.   
Di una cosa Draco era assolutamente sicuro.  
Quell’uomo che aveva tentato di aggredire Harry in mezzo alla folla di Diagon Alley era un Mangiamorte, o comunque uno che agiva per conto di Voldemort.  
Adesso che erano venuti allo scoperto, pensò amaramente…questo non era che l’inizio.  
Draco balzò in piedi.  
Un altro pensiero gli aveva attraversato la mente. Aggirò il suo baule di Hogwarts mezzo aperto, il suo contenuto sparso in gran parte sul letto. Non dedicò ai libri e ai vestiti che uno sguardo fugace, assente.  
Era giunto il momento di parlare con Lucius, cosa che non faceva da quando aveva rimesso piede a casa.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Suo padre sedeva nella bassa poltrona dello studio.  
Tenuta modesta la sua, da pomeriggio in casa, camicia perfettamente stirata dalla loro elfa più anziana ed esperta, pantaloni scuri dal taglio aderente. Scarpe tirate a lucido. Indirizzò una occhiata in tralice a Draco quando il ragazzo entrò dalla porta aperta.  
La luce sulla scrivania era accesa, mandava un bagliore soffuso.  
Draco si portò sulla destra, ricambiando l’occhiata di Lucius. L’uomo aveva appoggiato il collo allo schienale della poltrona. Lo stomaco di Draco aveva preso a torcersi, ma il ragazzo si impose di restare calmo.  
  
“Hai sentito dell’aggressione di oggi a Diagon Alley?”  
Iniziò Draco con tono cauto, noncurante, dando le spalle a suo padre.  
Lucius sorrise leggermente, freddamente, anche se il ragazzo non poteva vederlo.  
Draco si voltò lentamente.  
Quel silenzio lo soffocava, minacciava di fargli perdere la calma. In più sul viso di Lucius c’era traccia di un sorriso, adesso.  
Va bene. Draco sentì qualcosa di caldo dilagargli in petto. _Alle ortiche la prudenza. Alle ortiche._   
  
“Erano dei _vostri,_ vero?”  
Al suono della voce di Draco, l’uomo si voltò, indirizzandogli uno sguardo penetrante.  
Più che le parole di Draco, era il modo in cui lui aveva rafforzato ciò che al Ministero era apparso estremamente evidente.  
Draco sostenne il suo sguardo muto.   
  
Mosse ancora un passo, approdando sul folto tappeto sotto la poltrona. Si sedette con un gesto fluido, apparentemente impacciato. Lucius non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.   
  
“Volevate cercare di prenderlo così, in mezzo a una strada? Non molto astuto…ma immagino che questo non sarà che il primo di molti tentativi. Immagino anche che tu debba farti perdonare per aver lasciato cadere quella profezia…”   
  
Un lampo attraversò gli occhi di Lucius.  
Draco ignorò il suo silenzio, invece si portò ancora più vicino alla poltrona.  
Harry, si trattava di Harry. Rivide nella testa il lampo della maledizione dell’uomo col volto celato e il lungo mantello nero…allungò le dita sul ginocchio sinistro di Lucius, le posò lievemente sulla stoffa dei pantaloni dalla piega impeccabile.   
Lucius deglutì.  
Non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
  
La mano di Draco rimase dov’era.  
Il suo sguardo inchiodò quello di suo padre.  
Ombre rosse danzavano sul lucido legno dei braccioli delle poltrona.   
  
“Si è trattato di una _sua idea?_ ” Lucius faticava a respirare. Scosse il capo in un cenno di diniego.  
“Allora, la direttiva è partita da te.”  
Il tono di Draco, soddisfatto e gelido inchiodò Lucius con il volto girato di profilo, nella poltrona.   
  
“Beh, digli di smettere. Basta tentativi del genere.”  
Lucius emise un basso verso rauco, la mano di Draco si spostò in alto di qualche centimetro sulla sua coscia.  
L’uomo ebbe un sussulto violento.  
“D…dovresti parlare con l’Oscuro Signore, Draco, avanzare a lui la tua richiesta.”  
La voce di Lucius era un sussurro, quasi un sibilo pieno di mesta ironia.  
La voce che gli rispose, invece era alta e chiara.  
“Oh no. Lo farai tu.”  
La mano di Draco scivolò ancora verso l’alto. Lucius chiuse le palpebre, il volto molle ed esausto era il ritratto dello sfinimento e di qualcos’altro di cupo, più scarno e nervoso.  
Adesso gli avrebbe dato del pazzo...Draco era pronto...invece, suo padre assentì.  
“Non posso prima della settimana seguente.”  
Draco avanzò di un altro palmo. Lucius emise un verso strozzato.  
“Nel frattempo, non farete niente contro Potter.”  
Sillabò piano Draco. Le labbra di Lucius si stirarono in un ghigno ironico. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi.  
  
Le dita di Draco scesero bruscamente sul ginocchio.  
  
L’espressione di Lucius si fece riarsa, dura.   
“Va bene. Aggressioni sospese. Fino a nuovo…colloquio con l’Oscuro Signore.”  
“Bene. Anche perché non vi ha dato direttive dopo il _tuo_ fallimento al ministero, no?”  
Lucius non ebbe nulla da replicare. Ora sembrava immerso in un sonno inquieto, ingannevole.  
Le dita di Draco salirono ancora, fino al calore dell’inguine. Fino al cavallo dei pantaloni disperatamente gonfio di Lucius. Draco si bloccò, fissandolo.   
Lucius aveva aperto lentamente gli occhi chiari.  
Sembrava reduce da una tempesta.  
  
“Sei un demonio…”  
Sussurrò Lucius sul volto del ragazzo accoccolato ai piedi della sua poltrona.  
“Degno figlio di cotanto padre.”   
Fu la replica secca, senza inflessione di Draco.  
“L’Oscuro Signore vorrà sicuramente cercare di aggredirlo ancora…vuole Potter a tutti i costi.”  
“Beh, ti assicurerai che non accada niente per tutta l’estate.”  
“Nelle prime due settimane…”  
“Almeno fino a settembre. E niente tentativi di seguirmi, spiarmi o scoprire se ci frequentiamo o meno.”  
Lucius emise un lamento a queste ultime parole. Poi schiuse ancora le labbra riarse.  
Ora le dita di Draco scorrevano pigramente la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa.  
“D’accordo. Piccolo demonio..”  
“Ah una cosa ancora. Niente zia Bellatrix qui dentro, o chiamo gli Auror.”  
Lucius esalò un ulteriore mormorio di assenso, ma ormai giaceva vinto, abbandonato nella poltrona.  
Le dita pallide di Draco proseguirono nel loro lento, indugiante massaggio.


	19. 19

  
  
  
  
Il gufo di Harry entrò attraverso una finestra del piano terra nell’esatto momento in cui Draco Malfoy si alzava con aria noncurante e chiedeva a suo padre di attendere un attimo, perché aveva necessità di usare la toilette.  
  
Era vero, effettivamente, e Draco non vedeva perché mentire magari insospettendo Lucius.  
Tagliò in due il corridoio, diretto in bagno e vide l’allocco sul davanzale.  
  
Non era la civetta bianca di Harry, quindi doveva essere uno dei gufi dei Weasley.  
Con uno strano fremito al pensiero di Harry, con l’immagine di suo padre ancora impressa davanti, Draco prese la lettera e spedì di nuovo fuori il gufo.  
  
Non poteva che essere che di Harry, se pure Draco aveva avuto dei dubbi. Il gufo doveva essere uno di quelli dei Weasley, ma la lettera…Draco sorrise nel leggerla.  
  
  
Era di un certo Stanley, il quale diceva a quel figlio di bolide di Lawrence Snake ( che Draco suppose dovesse essere lui) di raggiungerlo al Rifugio martedì prossimo per una bella bevuta, se gli aggradava. Si sarebbero visti alla stazione come al solito, verso le undici… per comodità di tutti. Stanley sollecitava Lawrence a rispondergli subito, senza menare il can per l’aia.  
  
  
Draco si prese la briga di rispondere immediatamente con poche righe alquanto enigmatiche, che sperò Harry potesse interpretare.  
Fatta sparire la missiva di Harry, osservò il gufo partire spedito dalla finestra con la sua altrettanto criptica risposta. Usò la toilette della sua stanza, poi si voltò, e con passo appena più grave tornò nello studio.  
  
Lucius lo aspettava ancora mollemente seduto, il bacino rilassato.  
Gli indirizzò uno sguardo appannato, colmo di qualcosa di languido e umido e doloroso a un tempo.  
  
Draco deglutì, riprese con calma il suo posto.  
  
Questa volta fu più facile portare la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di suo padre.   
Non indugiò, il suo gesto fu quasi aggressivo. Lucius sospirò pesantemente.  
Draco ebbe una strana fitta di disagio quando la sua mente venne attraversata dal volto di Harry…ma a quello non doveva pensare, adesso.   
  
Fece scorrere la chiusura. Percepì il calore della stoffa degli slip, tumida e gonfia.  
L’erezione sbucò immediatamente, ballonzolando verso di lui non appena Draco abbassò l’elastico.  
Lo vedeva con nitidezza, troppa nitidezza, ma si sforzò di astrarre la mente, di pensare a martedì.  
La punta del glande era leggermente umida, ed aveva una pigmentazione   
rossastra.  
Draco lo circondò con le dita gentili, notò in quel momento e del tutto indipendentemente dalla sua volontà che la sua stretta non riusciva a circondarlo tutto, nel punto in cui si trovava, restava mezzo centimetro, quasi tra la punta del suo indice e quella del pollice.  
  
Dettagli che scavarono gli occhi di Draco, li bruciarono.  
Il ragazzo mosse il polso in un movimento fluido, deciso.  
Lucius si protese dolcemente verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi chiusi. Lacrime sulle ciglia chiare. Draco si concentrò sulla sua scarpa sinistra. Continuò ad accarezzarlo.  
Sentì il glande farsi estremamente umido, salendo a saggiarlo con le dita.  
Scivolò di nuovo lungo il calore di quell’erezione, con fluida regolarità.  
"Guarda il liquido di Cowper...ti piace? Ricordati di rispettare i nostri accordi..." Sentì sussurrare piattamente Draco dalla propria voce.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Stanley era un ragazzone dai capelli scuri che prese Draco per un braccio in mezzo al traffico della stazione di King’s Cross.  
Draco sgranò gli occhi, stava per dire qualcosa…poi lentamente, alzò gli occhi sul volto di ‘Stanley’ e comprese.  
“Hai…è la…polisucco, vero?”  
Harry annuì, Draco lo sentì chinarsi rapidamente verso le sue labbra, schioccargli un rapido bacio.  
Arrossì, gli faceva strano essere baciato da uno che non aveva la faccia di Harry, fosse anche un Harry trasfigurato dalla polisucco.  
Poi Stanley lo guidò verso un treno.  
“Vieni… fino ad un certo punto useremo il treno, poi una corriera credo…”  
Draco gli fece scivolare la mano nella stretta, sentendo un palmo largo e calloso afferrare le sue dita.


	20. 20

  
  
  
  
Fecero appena in tempo a richiudersi dietro la porta della Tana, verso l’ora di pranzo.  
Il viso di Harry ormai emergeva completamente dai tratti spigolosi si Stanley, ed Harry si ritrovò a nuotare nei propri vestiti ben prima che la signora Weasley gli diede il benvenuto.  
  
“Appena in tempo…” mormorò il ragazzo sfilandosi l’enorme giacca da sopra le spalle.  
Avevano appena risposto alle domande di routine sull’identificazione di Arthur Weasley, ed in effetti l’uomo era notevolmente più rilassato, ora che erano in casa.  
Draco aveva sperimentato attimi di terrore mentre la voce dell’uomo li interrogava prima di aprire la porta scrostata. Adesso, guardandosi intorno e sorridendo a Molly Weasley, una potente sensazione di disagio e calore assieme lo pervadeva.  
  
Ricordava la prima volta in assoluto che aveva messo piede lì dentro. Era in preda ad una sensazione di disgusto potente, ad un dolore lancinante, sordo, assoluto.   
Ora Arthur Weasley riusciva a guardarlo in volto, anzi lo stava _guardando_ anche troppo, con i suoi occhi penetranti dietro le lenti degli occhiali di corno che aveva messo su per leggere una lettera al momento abbandonata nella mano destra.  
Si sforzarono di essere naturali i Weasley, ma lo sguardo di Arthur lo soppesava con discrezione.  
Ron, George, Fred e Ginny uscirono a volare non appena Draco ed Harry apparvero sulla soglia della stanza di Ronald - per volere espresso di Ginny in realtà, che li trascinò fuori - così Harry e Draco si ritrovarono soli. Draco iniziò a disfare i bagagli. Harry lo osservò disteso sul letto, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata in tralice.  
  
Draco si sentiva in imbarazzo…cercò di accantonare l’esordio di quella mattina, di concentrarsi solo su Harry.   
Non gli fu particolarmente difficile, perché il ragazzo si alzò, snello, alto e scuro di capelli, adesso sovrastava Draco di almeno due teste. Draco seguì il suo movimento attraverso la stanza. Harry fece scattare la serratura della porta della stanza, poi tornò a sdraiarsi sul letto indirizzando a Draco una occhiata che lo turbò, sciogliendogli al contempo qualcosa di molto dolce, molto aspro all’altezza dello sterno. Richiuse il suo baule e si voltò verso il letto.  
  
Harry gli passò subito un braccio intorno alla vita, trascinandolo giù.  
  
Il ragazzo più basso atterrò nell’incavo del braccio dell’altro. Vide la mano di Harry sfilare gli occhiali, appoggiarli con un leggero tintinnio sul comodino ingombro di Ronald.  
In teoria, quando Draco era dai Weasley avrebbe dovuto dormire nella stanza di Bill… almeno, così faceva, _a volte_. Era lì che avrebbe sistemato il baule…più tardi. Harry lo attirò a se’. Draco sentì le labbra esitanti del ragazzo sullo zigomo, poi sulla guancia.  
Lo baciò così, indugiando sul suo volto a lungo prima di sfiorare le labbra, senza dire niente.  
Draco si premette contro il suo petto. Sentiva l’eccitazione riempirlo, montare sotto le labbra e le lievi carezze che Harry gli spargeva ogni tanto sulla mascella sottile e sul collo.   
  
  
Harry finì su di lui, mentre si baciavano. Le loro labbra erano dischiuse in una danza muta, umida, si staccavano e si incontravano, come in una specie di sogno senza sonoro. D’un tratto Draco sentì Harry alzarsi, afferrare la sua erezione, liberarla dai pantaloni.   
Tra poco li avrebbero chiamati per pranzo…Harry massaggiava dolcemente il turgore dell’altro, Draco se ne stava vinto, arreso nelle sue mani, lo sguardo chiaro appannato.  
Poi Harry liberò a sua volta l’erezione, scivolando su di lui, raggiungendolo per circondargli le spalle con un braccio. Draco lo guardò interrogativamente…Harry ricambiò la sua occhiata. Poi Draco sentì Harry premersi contro il corpo la sua erezione, con un fluido movimento dei fianchi.  
Gli piantò gli occhi addosso…Harry lo baciò ancora, velocemente.  
Draco sprofondò all’interno del suo corpo preparato con cura. Emise un gemito, le ginocchia avevano preso a tremargli. Harry si portò sopra di lui. Il suo viso era rosso, contratto in una smorfia dai contorni morbidi…Il dondolio lento e regolare dei suoi fianchi ora stava facendo impazzire Draco.  
Harry gli lanciò ancora uno sguardo, Draco lo vide chinarsi lentamente…avvicinargli le labbra al volto, mentre i loro corpi erano uniti, in basso.  
  
“Volevo essere tuo…completamente.”  
  
Draco emise un gemito, era al di là di qualsiasi possibilità di risposta. Gli era venuta voglia di piangere, annegò la sua esultanza affondando le mani nei fianchi di Harry, assecondando il suo goffo movimento.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Ragazzo, se sei pallido. C’era una lama di sole due secondi fa…”  
Erano a tavola, il pranzo era quanto di più diverso da quello che si poteva trovare a casa sua, ma Draco se lo stava godendo per davvero. Le salsicce erano squisite, fragranti e succose, la zuppa di cipolle aveva un sapore che non aveva mai assaggiato prima.  
Arrossì nel sentire la signora Weasley indirizzargli quella osservazione bonaria, caduta a metà di una conversazione normale.  
“Si, Malfoy accechi la gente.” Ronald, alla destra di Harry.  
“Si, i babbani lo chiamerebbero _catarinfrangente_ " Aggiunse con calma Arthur.  
Draco ridacchiò, sorpreso, Harry gli diede di gomito soffocandosi con il contenuto del suo bicchiere.  
La signora Weasley stava disponendo altro pane tostato al centro del tavolo, con l’aria svagata e il grembiule storto. Un sole tiepido entrava dalla finestra, illuminando la tavola.  
“Si beh credo sia un po’ una cosa di famiglia, guardate le guance di Fred…”  
“Non tiriamo in ballo le mie guance, adesso…” borbottò Fred Wesley allungando una mano verso il pane tostato.  
Draco indirizzò una mezza occhiata a Fred, seduto all’altro capo del tavolo. Le sue guance avevano chiazze rosse, caso voleva esattamente nello stesso esatto punto in cui di solito comparivano sul viso di suo padre, quando prendeva troppo sole. Almeno così stava osservando Molly Weasley.  
“Si beh, mio padre…” ma Draco si bloccò. Sulla tavola cadde un improvviso silenzio.  
“Ancora pane, caro?” Irruppe la voce allegra della signora Weasley.  
Draco si affrettò ad allungare una mano, sorridendo. “Grazie…”  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
I genitori di Ron avevano insistito perché Harry si fermasse fin quasi all’inizio della scuola, e Lucius non aveva avuto niente da obbiettare. Doveva tornare a casa tre giorni prima del primo settembre, perché non aveva portato denaro sufficiente per le spese scolastiche del nuovo anno.  
Lucius aveva ricambiato la missiva di richiesta Draco con un laconico ‘va bene’.   
Era pericoloso scambiare lettere di quei tempi…i canali di comunicazione erano sorvegliati, le lettere potevano essere intercettate, lo sapevano bene ormai, tutti quanti.  
Draco aveva la sgradevole sensazione che durante la sua assenza fosse accaduto qualcosa che Lucius aveva fatto a meno di comunicargli per iscritto, ma non volle pensarci durante quelle prime settimane di vacanza.  
Ronald e Draco non sarebbero mai diventati amici, ma riuscirono a volare tranquillamente insieme, ed a condividere i pasti e qualche conversazione.   
Li raggiunse anche Hermione Granger, nel corso di quel soggiorno, e lei e Ronald litigavano, si punzecchiavano incessantemente, quando i signori Weasley non erano a portata d’orecchi.  
Draco captava le occhiate esasperate di Harry, il quale adesso aveva qualcuno cui lanciarle liberamente quando Hermione e Ron attaccavano.  
Forse i genitori di Ronald avevano capito qualcosa di Draco ed Harry, se era così li ignorarono con estrema discrezione, senza porre domande inopportune, senza essere invadenti.   
Se capirono che di tanto in tanto facevano la doccia insieme, non sollevarono mai la faccenda, e nessun altro lo fece.  
  
  
Draco trovò conferma dei suoi sospetti sulla reticenza di Lucius al suo ritorno a casa.  
Gli mancava già Harry, aveva iniziato a mancargli da quando si erano salutati con un rapido bacio prima di lasciare casa dei Weasley, anche se si sarebbero rivisti di nuovo neanche due giorni dopo.  
La mancanza di Harry era ancora densa e struggente dentro di lui quando Lucius gli diede il benvenuto, annunciandogli che c’erano delle novità.  
Draco realizzò di aver passato una vacanza assolutamente tranquilla…nessun tentativo di attacco, nessun agguato, niente di niente. Bene, si disse deponendo i propri bagagli e intascando i galeoni per la scuola sul piano della toletta della sua stanza, sentiamo le novità.


	21. 21

  
  
  
  
“Non posso farlo. Teoricamente…anzi, _non_ teoricamente, io sono un traditore. Cos’altro devo fare perché lo capiate? Piuttosto, non capisco perché sono ancora vivo. Sinceramente.”  
  
Ed era vero.  
  
Non solo, la felicità e la spensieratezza delle vacanze erano ormai un ricordo. Draco si sentiva come se non avesse mai fatto visita alla Tana, ne’ visto Harry.  
Ora Draco fissava Lucius, seduto nella stessa identica poltrona che aveva occupato quando lui era partito per la tana, nel suo studio. Il fuoco scoppiettava basso nel caminetto.  
L’uomo, alle sue parole aveva alzato i chiari occhi grigi su di lui, con un sorrisetto mesto.  
“Secondo te, Draco…”   
aveva visto le sue labbra sottili aprirsi in un sussurro, il suo lungo collo chiaro era reclinato contro lo schienale della sedia   
“Chi ha pregato L’Oscuro Signore di darti una seconda possibilità? Ma non è tutto. Si da il caso che Severus Snape mi abbia giurato che lo farà…al posto tuo, se tu non…ce la fai.”  
Draco continuava a non capire.  
“Giurato?”  
“Voto Infrangibile..”  
Lucius sollevò una delle lunghe mani diafane, facendola poi ricadere sul bracciolo della poltrona. Sembrava esausto. Draco sgranò gli occhi.  
“Quindi, devo per lo meno _fare finta di provarci_ suppongo.”  
Gli occhi di suo padre lo fulminarono. Poi Lucius emise un sospiro sfinito.  
“Oh Draco…l’Oscuro Signore è stato incredibilmente indulgente con te. Ti sta dando una possibilità, Draco…credimi è un fatto più unico che raro...”  
Il ragazzo, in piedi di fronte alla scrivania si sentì torcere le visceri.  
Una seconda possibilità, si certo…chissà che cosa aveva in mente davvero.  
Non diede voce a questi pensieri, però.  
“Non cercherò di uccidere Albus Silente, levatevelo dalla testa.”  
“Non…parlare così _esplicitamente_ del piano e non così ad alta voce! Soprattutto non rivolgerti a me con quel tono!”  
Draco ricambiò lo sguardo di suo padre, ora era spiazzato ed irritato.   
Prima che potesse replicare, però, Lucius continuò: “Naturalmente…potrei comunicare all’Oscuro Signore quanto mi hai appena detto…” lasciò cadere in un tono basso, stanco.  
“Potrei dare a te e a quel Potter una discreta quantità di filo da torcere…”  
Draco spinse un piccolo ciocco di legno nel caminetto. Faceva freddo in quello studio, anche se non era neppure settembre ancora. C’era una strana nebbia in quei giorni, e la temperatura era stata molto bassa, per l’estate.  
Draco tornò a guardare suo padre.  
I capelli chiari di Lucius catturavano il riflesso del fuoco.  
“Non torcerete un solo _fottuto capello_ ad Harry Potter.”  
Disse con decisione, usando una di quelle ‘parole proibite’ per le quali aveva preso tanti rimproveri, in quello stesso studio, anni prima.  
Lucius sollevò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Ah, lo sai che i miei suggerimenti…vengono presi in considerazione dall’Oscuro Signore, forse con la stessa rilevanza che lui dà a quelli di tua zia…”  
Draco si ricordò improvvisamente di sua zia Bellatrix.   
Del tutto a sorpresa, la mente gli rimandò quel suo ‘a cavallo del cognato’ canterellato da Bellatrix al Ministero. Per una frazione di secondo pensò di chiedere a Lucius se Bellatrix ci era stata, a _cavallo del cognato_ ma poi realizzò che non gli interessava. No, c'erano altre cose di cui discutere, decisamente.   
“Che cosa avete in mente?”  
Rimandò sforzandosi di mantenere la calma.  
“L’Oscuro Signore sta riflettendo.”  
Draco imprecò mentalmente, ma si obbligò a mantenere un contegno impeccabile. Indossava perfino una giacca scura, d’altra parte quel giorno aveva dovuto fare un giro a Diagon Alley per le cose di scuola…  
  
“Harry è sempre il suo obbiettivo?”  
“Naturalmente.”  
“Perché non sei stato ancora processato, assieme agli altri? Dove sono i vostri capi d’accusa?”  
Lucius continuava a tenere il capo voltato, Draco poteva vedere il suo profilo pallido. Suo padre sogghignò vagamente.  
“Diciamo che ho appoggi influenti…diciamo che me la sto cavando bene, per usare una delle espressioni che piacciono tanto ai Weasley. Non posso credere che vai in vacanza da loro, Draco…”  
Il ragazzo ignorò quest’ultima osservazione, si concentrò sul resto.  
“Cos’ha deciso di fare con _lui ?_ ”  
Dritto al punto, così.  
Lucius si rilassò mollemente nella sfarzosa poltrona, ma il movimento con cui inarcò il torace tradiva una certa tensione.  
“Ancora non lo sa…non è riuscito ad ascoltare la profezia all’origine, ma credo che si sia fatto una mezza idea del contenuto, oh si.”  
“Quando?”  
“Quando cosa?”  
“Quando devi agire contro Harry, e portarglielo?”  
Se Lucius era colpito dal sentire Potter chiamato per nome, non lo diede a vedere.  
“L’Oscuro Signore dice che chi gli farà avere il ragazzo sarà ricompensato sopra ogni altro…ci ha lasciato una insolita libertà di manovra.”  
“Sei ancora a capo delle operazioni?”  
“…naturalmente…”  
  
Silenzio. Draco mosse un passo verso la poltrona.  
Lucius non si voltò, non si mosse.  
“Hai intenzione di procedere? Di guadagnarti quelle _ricompense_ ”  
“Certamente.”  
Draco mosse ancora un passo verso la poltrona, ora era sul tappeto. L’occhiata obliqua di Lucius lo trafisse.  
“Ma…”  
L’uomo lasciò volutamente in sospeso, dunque fece scendere lunghe dita affusolate sulla chiusura a vita alta dei pantaloni, sfiorandola in un gesto che completava la sua frase…la mano ricadde.  
Draco sentì le visceri rovesciarsi, sebbene se lo fosse aspettato, come il copione scritto di una commedia...ma mosse un altro passo.  
Ora era sul tappeto.  
“Non solo non gli torcerai un capello, ma impedirai adl altri di farlo. Se lo vuole, che venga a cercarlo e a ad affrontarlo egli stesso.”  
Mormorò Draco inginocchiandosi sul tappeto, lo sguardo fisso al volto di Lucius, ora divorato per metà dalle ombre.  
L’uomo sulla poltrona attese un secondo o due prima di replicare, a Draco parve una vera eternità.  
“Farai almeno finta di _tentare?_ ”  
“Se Harry viene lasciato tranquillo. Solo se farai anche tu finta di dirigere le operazioni che intraprenderete per catturarlo, ma…con sforzi infruttuosi. Altrimenti, informerò Albus Silente del piano.”  
  
Lucius trasalì, drizzandosi per metà a sedere. Questo lo aveva spiazzato, aveva avuto l’effetto di una frustata. Non se lo era aspettato. Neppure Draco, d’altra parte si aspettava di arrivare a tanto.  
Ma l’aveva appena fatto.  
“Non oseresti mai!” Salì il sibilo letale di Lucius dall’ampio schienale della poltrona.  
Draco continuava a guardarlo in viso, impassibile.  
Poi allungò meccanicamente una mano tra le cosce di suo padre.  
  
Lucius emise un gemito, ricadde contro lo schienale. La sua ira, la sua tensione stemperarono bruscamente, com’erano salite. Lo lasciò fare.  
“Te l’avevo detto che sono un _traditore,_ no?”  
Mormorò Draco in un tono sommesso, mite. Ora stringeva l’erezione dura di Lucius nel palmo, attraverso la stoffa.  
“Stai rischiando, Draco…troppo…”  
La voce di suo padre aveva un che di disperato, anche se il suo respiro aveva preso un ritmo incalzante, affannoso. Draco non gli badò.  
“Nessuna delle cose che tenterete contro Harry deve riuscire.”  
Rafforzò. Lucius tacque, Draco lo sentì titubare…gli slacciò la chiusura, senza pensare, liberò la sua eccitazione. Il calore della pelle tiepida gli invase le dita, il palmo della mano mentre serrava la stretta intorno a quel turgore.  
“Nessuna…” mormorò, ripetè mentre la sua mano tracciava movimenti indugianti.  
Sentì Lucius contorcersi come un serpente, emettere un basso gemito inarticolato.  
  
Si chinò in avanti, puntellandosi sul bracciolo della poltrona. Fissò suo padre negli occhi. La sua mano stringeva la sua _colossale_ erezione, ora esposta.  
Lucius sobbalzò come se quello sguardo fosse stato un colpo in pieno viso…  
Draco avvicinò il volto pallido alla punta dell’erezione, la sua lingua guizzò per una frazione di secondo sulla carne tenera del frenulo esposto.  
  
“Ouhn!” Fu un suono rumoroso, non un sussurro questa volta.  
La mano destra di Lucius si era serrata al bracciolo della poltrona.  
Draco lo trafisse ancora con lo sguardo, impietosamente, ora le sue dita erano tornate a sfiorargli indugianti l’erezione…  
“Va bene.”  
Esalò infine Lucius.  
Draco avvicinò ancora la testa all’altro, ripetè il suo gesto.   
Pensò a quando lui ed Harry si erano scambiati la stessa tenerezza, milioni di anni luce prima. Annegò quel momento nel volto del ragazzo, mentre le sue mani tornavano a circondare l’eccitazione che aveva davanti.  
  
“Fallirà tutto, ciò che tenterai. Fallirà tutto ciò che tenterò…”  
  
Ripeté ancora, perché si dice che la ripetizione giova, no?  
Poi il suo profilo si chinò in avanti, ancora una volta...  
  
“Ou…fallirà. Ogni cosa. Assolutamente. Fammi ancora quella cosa con la..."  
  
Sibilò Lucius, con voce soffocata, atona.  
Draco sentì gli angoli delle sue labbra stirarsi in un lento sorriso senza gioia, ma pieno di una sorta di dolente, euforica soddisfazione.  
“Precisamente. Si? Vuoi che lo rifaccia? Può darsi...chissà. Magari _intorno_?”  
La sua testa si chinò ancora in avanti.  
Lucius emise un verso sordo, aspirando aria tra i denti.  
_"Demonio...piccolo demonio."_  
Draco si ritrasse lentamente, dunque si concentrò sul movimento oscillatorio della sua mano destra.


	22. 22

  
  
  
  
  
Era il trenta agosto. Il gelo anomalo dell’estate era più intenso che mai su Londra, per non parlare della nebbia.   
Era stata una estate anomala, fredda alla quale i babbani non avevano saputo dare una spiegazione.  
Draco Malfoy però sapeva esattamente cosa stesse accadendo, e lo sapeva anche tutto il mondo magico.  
Erano i Dissennatori, ormai sguinzagliati per il paese, liberi di vagare per ogni dove.  
  
C’era qualcosa di strano in quella coltre di gelo, anche se Hogwarts ne era più o meno immune grazie agli incantesimi di protezione che la permeavano, il giardino del Manor ne era invaso.  
  
L’indomani, Draco sarebbe partito per Hogwarts…ma, naturalmente c’era qualcosa che aveva dovuto fare, prima. Qualcosa che gli bruciava ancora sul braccio, facendogli salire lacrime amare agli occhi. Qualcosa che aveva trascinato il gelo che invadeva il paese fin nei recessi delle sue visceri. Peggio ancora, non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a parlarne ad Harry, a spiegarglielo.  
  
Era meglio non scrivere cose importanti per lettera, dunque degli ultimi sviluppi della situazione Harry non sapeva nulla. Draco aveva preso il marchio nero.  
  
Lucius glielo aveva sbattuto in faccia al termine della loro ultima _discussione_ , come richiesta a trabocchetto.  
_Ci siamo dimenticati qualcosa di fondamentale, ragazzo._  
Ridacchiava mentre glielo diceva.  
_Il marchio, ragazzo!_  
Draco aveva scosso la testa, pietrificato…ma poi aveva accettato. Non vedeva alterntive.  
  
Il Marchio, Draco, o pensi di dire all’Oscuro Signore che vuoi evitare il marchio e adempiere comunque alla sua richiesta? Suvvia ragazzo…  
  
Aveva ragione, naturalmente.  
Così Draco aveva ricevuto il suo marchio, e il suo braccio sinistro ancora scottava, nonostante la pelle fosse apparentemente intatta.  
  
Preparò con insolita cura il proprio baule per Hogwarts. Non vedeva l’ora di lasciare quel posto, per fortuna era già sera.  
Non sopportava più l’andirivieni continuo e segreto di Mangiamorte, non sapeva proprio come mai non avessero ancora gli Auror in casa. Non aveva visto sua zia Bellatrix pero. Non sapeva cosa le avesse raccontato Lucius, ma aveva rispettato quel punto dei loro accordi.   
  
Draco uscì dalla propria stanza con passo cadenzato, meccanico. Si impose di non tremare attraversando il corridoio, diretto alla camera da letto padronale. Questa volta Lucius lo aspettava disteso sul letto.  
Draco ebbe un sussulto sgradevole quando guardò la parte del letto in cui un tempo aveva dormito sua madre.  
Gli venne ancora voglia di piangere, ma si dominò.  
Lucius era steso sulla elegante coperta, senza scarpe, le braccia dietro la nuca.  
  
Spostò i suoi occhi chiari sul figlio, quando entrò. Draco occupò una sedia che aveva fatto la sua comparsa sul lato sinistro del letto…deglutì.  
  
Gli stava venendo voglia di chiedere _cosa diavolo pensasse di fare sul letto in cui aveva dormito sua madre_ ma ricacciò quel pensiero, quelle parole.  
Gli costò una fatica immane, ma ci riuscì.  
Invece, fissò il profilo pallido di suo padre.  
  
“Bellatrix ti ha _cavalcato?_ ”  
  
La sua voce tremava appena. Draco non voleva parlare di ciò che pensava veramente…neppure gli interessava saperlo. Lucius si voltò di scatto verso di lui, colto alla sprovvista da quella domanda improvvisa.  
Poi emise uno sbuffo sommesso.  
“Oh si.”  
Mormorò.  
  
“Ma ragazzo…certi _morsi_ sul collo e sul petto, che gli Dei proteggano il poeta!”  
  
Lucius impresse a queste parole un tono ilare, quasi indolente. “No…” proseguì con lo stesso tono indolente, ma ora vibrante di qualcosa di più cupo. Si girò a guardare suo figlio, seduto lì vicino.  
“No, non è per me. Diavolo mi fa ancora male…pazza scatenata.”  
Draco tacque.  
  
Allungò una mano nel gesto che ormai entrambi conoscevano. Lucius restò perfettamente immobile.  
“Domani parti per la scuola…” soffiò Lucius con tono indolente mentre la mano destra di Draco iniziava una lenta carezza attraverso la stoffa.  
“Così…abbi cura di te…e ricorda quello che ci siamo detti…” la voce gli morì in gola mentre Draco lo liberava dei pantaloni e gli abbassava l’elastico degli slip, cogliendo il baluginare della chiara peluria dell'inguine.  
“Ricordalo anche tu.”  
Replicò freddamente Draco, poi si chinò in avanti, la sua lingua saettò sulla pelle esposta.  
Lucius si mosse, emise un pesante sospiro. La sua respirazione si era fatta veloce, affannosa.  
Draco alzò lo sguardo. Le guance di Lucius erano paonazze, le sue labbra sottili ed arroganti dischiuse. I suoi occhi chiari seguirono quelli di Draco.  
“Niente mano per te oggi.”   
Poi si abbassò di nuovo.  
Lucius si contraeva sotto i suoi tocchi, non poteva farne a meno. Draco pensò intensamente ad Harry, mentre le labbra e la lingua andavano per conto loro, meccanicamente.  
Ignorò i deboli lamenti che Lucius iniziò ad emettere ad un certo punto, lamenti che si fecero via via più flebili e strozzati.  
_"Così...tutto intorno alla punta...sotto, bravo..."_ Se non altro durò poco.  
Draco poté tornare nella sua stanza, fare una doccia, vomitare, farsi passare la nausea, vomitare ancora, raccogliere le ultime cose da portare con se’ a scuola con calma.


	23. 23

  
  
  
  
Harry guardò Draco negli occhi.  
Draco sostenne il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio, poi lo abbassò, sorridendo e iniziando a dire qualcosa del tema di Pozioni che aveva clamorosamente toppato.  
Snape ora insegnava Difesa contro le arti oscure, con grande scorno di Harry, e Lumacorno il nuovo professore di Pozioni non era così clemente verso gli errori di Draco.  
Non era questo però, dai impensierire Harry.  
Dal primo momento in cui aveva rivisto Draco, dal primo istante in cui il ragazzo gli era volato tra le braccia aveva sentito che c’era qualcosa di _sbagliato_.  
  
Una fitta gli aveva attraversato la cicatrice, del tutto a sorpresa, tanto per iniziare mentre il ragazzo lo baciava.  
Che cosa stava succedendo?  
Draco aveva distolto gli occhi con una frazione di secondo di anticipo…Harry se ne era accorto.  
Poi, mentre gli sfiorava casualmente il braccio per prendere la penna, una fitta lancinante alla fronte gli aveva strappato un ‘ah’.  
  
Draco aveva alzato gli occhi chiari su di lui, terrorizzato…si era affrettato a dissimulare, ma Harry aveva colto appieno la sua espressione.   
  
Aveva aspettato che fossero soli, lungo il corridoio deserto. Un terribile, assurdo atroce dubbio faceva tremare la terra sotto i suoi piedi.  
Era semplicemente troppo assurdo, no?  
Ma Harry aveva sospinto Draco nel bagno dei maschi, trovandolo deserto per pura fortuna, e prima che potesse arrivare qualcuno, si erano infilati in una toilette.  
Draco lo aveva fissato sorpreso, spiazzato, Harry lo aveva sospinto dolcemente contro la parete del cubicolo.  
Lo sovrastava abbondantemente. Una nuova fitta gli aveva stretto lo stomaco questa volta, mentre Draco lo fissava con apprensione e lo attirava a se’ per baciarlo… ma Harry non si era lasciato distrarre. Aveva afferrato con infinita dolcezza il braccio sinistro di Draco, circondandolo con la mano.  
Draco aveva avuto un sussulto, ed emesso un ‘No!’ che aveva ghiacciato le visceri di Harry, riempiendogli la testa di qualcosa di venefico, acido…con un fiotto di paura aveva abbassato la manica di Draco.  
Aveva sperato fino all’ultimo di essersi sbagliato, Harry.   
  
Il Marchio Nero era lì, innegabile, decisamente nitido ed a fuoco.  
  
Harry lo vide chiaramente per un secondo, impresso nella carne pallida di Draco, poi i contorni neri del serpente e del teschio si confusero…  
  
Draco lo aveva attirato a se’ senza una sola parola, mentre Harry iniziava a piangere sommessamente sulla sua spalla.   
  
“Non mi ha fatto male.”  
Harry non era in grado di parlare, la gola minacciava di chiuderglisi ad ogni tentativo.  
“Va tutto bene…”  
“Che cosa devi fare?”  
Gracchiò alla fine Harry, con immane fatica… Draco rifletté se parlargliene o meno.   
Gli venne in mente, con un improvviso fiotto di terrore, che se per caso l’Oscuro Signore avesse letto quella conversazione nella mente di Harry, se per caso lo avesse ancora _attraversato_ come un anno prima, allora sarebbero stati veramente, definitivamente spacciati.  
Così raccontò gran parte della storia omettendo e modificando alcuni dettagli. Non solo il patto che c’era tra lui e suo padre, ma anche la parte relativa alla richiesta che avrebbe dovuto ottemperare.  
Gli spiegò semplicemente che avrebbe dovuto facilitare la caduta della scuola. Era già troppo, tanto da mettergli i brividi lungo la schiena al pensiero che _lui_ potesse leggerlo nella mente di Harry, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di accennare a questo.   
Harry comprese. Capì la sua reticenza, annuì, pensieroso mentre lo ascoltava.  
Capì che Draco non poteva parlare dei piani segreti dei Mangiamorte con il rischio di una intrusione di Voldemort nella sua mente…però gli parve di rasserenarlo notevolmente, quando gli annunciò che quell’anno Silente in persona gli avrebbe dato lezioni di Occlumanzia per difendersi da quelle incursioni nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Almeno, il suo volto divenne quieto e impassibile. Poi Draco si voltò per baciarlo, con gli occhi grigi ancora umidi e stravolti.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Era incredibile dover usare i fine settimana ad Hogsmeade per _quello._  
Non avesse avuto già il suo bel da fare per organizzare dei finti attentati contro il Preside, adesso ci si metteva anche Lucius.  
D’altra parte i _patti_ andavano rispettati.  
I tempi della Umbridge erano finiti ormai, così i ‘permessi’ settimanali di Draco erano definitivamente stati accantonati. D’altra parte il ministero avrebbe potuto piombare su di loro da un momento all’altro, teoricamente.  
Ovviamente, Lucius riusciva a farsi trovare in un ostello al limitare estremo di Hogsmeade, un posto assolutamente invisibile se non lo si conosceva, frequentato da un sacco di maghi dall’aria equivoca.  
Draco vi si avviò a passo spedito, badando di non essere seguito. Aveva lasciato Harry con Ronald e la Granger da Mielandia, con la scusa di trovarsi in imbarazzo in loro compagnia…era vero nonostante ormai i rapporti tra Ron, Hermione e Draco fossero abbastanza cordiali.   
  
Draco scivolò oltre la piccola porta verde nel muro di mattoni. Attraversò l’ambiente piccolo, sordido e fumoso della hall senza che nessuno gli facesse una sola domanda, poi bussò alla porta della stanza numero tre.  
Lucius fece scattare la serratura. Draco entrò in una stanza con un letto singolo ed i muri spogli e grigi. Era molto pulito quel posto, anche se assolutamente squallido.  
La serratura si richiuse alle sue spalle con uno scatto. Lucius era disteso sul letto, completamente vestito. Aveva fatto scattare la serratura con la bacchetta.  
Draco lo squadrò impassibile, iniziando a sfilarsi i guanti e la sciarpa.  
Lucius lo seguì con uno sguardo indolente. Aveva le braccia dietro la schiena anche questa volta.  
Draco pensò che potesse aver fatto ricorso alla Polisucco per arrivare fin lì. Si, era probabile.  
Draco appoggiò con calma guanti e soprabito su di una sedia accanto al letto. Poi si mise a sedere.  
Voleva sbrigarsela in fretta, ma cercò di non farlo capire a Lucius.  
Lo guardò in volto mentre la sua mano si appoggiava alla sua coscia. Lucius sorrise.  
Draco portò la mano verso l’alto. Lucius emise un rapido sospiro.  
Chiuse gli occhi. La luce della stanza era perfettamente grigia, incolore. C’era neve, fuori per strada.  
Draco fece scorrere la chiusura, infilò una mano nel tepore degli slip.  
Percepì il turgore di Lucius guizzargli nel palmo della mano.  
Lucius sospirò ancora, emise un gemito soffocato.  
Draco si chinò rapidamente su di lui. La lingua lambì delicatamente il frenulo che le sue dita avevano esposto. Finalmente, un lamento soffocato eruppe dalle labbra dell’uomo disteso sul letto.  
Poi, dopo un attimo di pausa, pronunciò le prime parole articolate che avesse detto da quando si erano rivisti.  
“Quando hai intenzione di procedere?”  
“Già fatto. Questo pomeriggio l’idrormele arriverà dove deve arrivare….”  
Lucius emise un basso verso soddisfatto. “Bravo…” soffiò con dolcezza sulla testa china di Draco. I capelli chiari del ragazzo ora coprivano il suo volto.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Il professor Lumacorno finì in infermeria. Harry era presente per puro caso nel suo studio, così fece in tempo a salvarlo.  
Aveva appena aperto una bottiglia di idromele molto costosa che era destinata a Silente…almeno così gli aveva detto il vecchio grasso mago con aria golosa.  
L’uomo aveva alzato le spalle con disinvoltura, versato il liquido ambrato e scolato il fondo del bicchiere con evidente piacere. _Se Silente non lo saprà, non ne soffrirà_ , aveva detto soddisfatto, schioccando le labbra. Poi Harry aveva sentito il bicchiere infrangersi al suolo, e quando aveva alzato di nuovo lo sguardo su Lumacorno, il professore aveva il volto viola e boccheggiava.  
  
Aveva capito subito che c’era qualcosa si sbagliato in quell’idromele.   
Per un terribile secondo aveva ceduto al panico…poi le sue mani, agendo di testa loro si erano messe a rivoltare l’armadio del Pozionista.  
Harry aveva una sola parola stampata potente in testa, chissà da dove gli era uscita. Bezoar.  
Grazie a Merlino c’era un bezoar tra le scorte per Pozioni. Harry glielo aveva ficcato in gola a fatica.  
Lumacorno aveva ripreso a respirare regolarmente. Harry aveva notato che il colorito bluastro si ritraeva dal volto del professore, ma non si era sentito di lasciare la stanza…eppure doveva chiamare aiuto…Lumacorno ancora non apriva gli occhi, anche se il suo respiro si era regolarizzato.  
  
Alla fine, Harry aveva spiccato una rapida corsa lungo il corridoio, diretto all’Infermeria.  
  
  
Ancora non aveva capito chi potesse aver interesse ad avvelenare Lumacorno, e perché, si stava domandando Harry quella sera, seduto nella sala comune del Grifondoro…poi si era bruscamente ricordato che l’idromele era destinato al Preside, e i suoi pensieri si erano fatti ancora più oscuri.  
Le cupe congetture di Ron ed Hermione al suo fianco non aiutavano di certo.  
Alla fine Harry andò a letto rigirandosi ancora quei cupi interrogativi nel sonno.


	24. 24

  
  
  
  
Harry ci aveva messo un po’ a rendersi conto dello stato in cui versava la mano destra di Albus Silente.  
Certo aveva avuto modo di vederla quella estate, quando il Preside era arrivato del tutto a sorpresa a casa degli zii di Harry per condurlo alla Tana…ma in quella occasione era buio, ed Harry non aveva potuto distinguere i particolari.  
Adesso, nello studio di Silente, alla illuminazione uniforme della lampada sulla scrivania, Harry la vide per la prima volta da vicino.  
  
Non era ferita, sembrava _morta_ ed avvizzita. Una cosa che avrebbe dovuto riposare nella terra…ed invece era ancora esposta alla luce del sole.  
Rabbrividì.  
“Signore, cosa si è fatto alla…”  
Ma Silente lo interruppe dolcemente.  
“Questa è una storia lunga ed appassionate, Harry e vorrei renderle giustizia. Si è fatto molto tardi…vorrei che tu riflettessi su quanto hai visto nel Pensatoio.  
Ora, abbiamo dato una occhiata al padre di sua madre, ed alla sua famiglia. Hai potuto vedere parte dell’infanzia di lord Voldemort…il primo incontro che ebbi con lui.Che te ne è parso?”  
  
Harry fissò Silente, seduto alla sua scrivania.  
La domanda lo aveva notevolmente spiazzato. Vedere Merope, la madre di Voldemort gli aveva messo addosso una incredibile pena, adesso invece aver contemplato il volto freddo e sarcastico del Riddle bambino gli aveva lasciato addosso una sensazione strana.  
“Lui…sapeva ciò che faceva. Voglio dire, non agiva mai avventatamente.”  
Silente annuì.  
“Precisamente, Harry. Mai, neppure prima di sapere di essere un mago ha usato la propria magia a caso, o senza uno scopo preciso come molti altri giovani maghi. No, l’uso delle capacità che sapeva di possedere era _mirato_ al raggiungimento dei suoi scopi.”  
  
Harry fece una smorfia. Scopi subdoli, come ricattare altri bambini, o spaventarli, o avere da loro quel che desiderava. Poi Silente parlò di nuovo, questa volta in tono dolce, sommesso.  
“Hai parlato con il signor Malfoy della famiglia Gaunt?”  
“Io…oh si, signore.”  
In effetti Draco era la prima persona cui aveva riferito il contenuto del ricordo che Silente gli aveva mostrato. Draco aveva aggiunto un sacco di informazioni sgradevoli sul conto dei Gaunt, nonché di altre famiglie di cui si sapeva che avevano finito per ridursi in uno stato analogo.  
“Il signor Malfoy è una fonte di informazioni da non sottovalutare, Harry…anche se sono in pochi a conoscere il passato di Voldemort.” La voce di Silente era meditabonda, riflessiva ora.  
Harry aveva annuito. Da qualche tempo a quella parte Draco lo preoccupava. In un primo momento aveva avuto paura di baciarlo, toccarlo, di fare l’amore con lui dopo che Harry aveva scoperto l’esistenza del suo marchio. Ad Harry ci era voluto un po’ per convincere Draco che quel marchio non cambiava niente, che lui, Harry era sicuro che non potesse metterlo in pericolo. Era rossastro, sul braccio di Draco, come una specie di cicatrice molto evidente e feroce sotto cui covasse il fuoco.   
“Non ti fa…schifo?”  
Gli aveva mormorato infine Draco una sera, spiazzandolo e spedendogli una fitta di pena nel cuore, per via dello sguardo che Harry gli aveva visto in fondo agli occhi.  
Aveva preso il volto pallido e sottile tra le mani, obbligandolo a guardarlo. Erano in una classe vuota, infagottati nei loro sacchi a pelo.  
“Draco Malfoy” Aveva sussurrato Harry ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra, con la sensazione di capire cosa tormentasse Draco, di essere arrivato al bandolo doloroso dell’intera matassa.  
“Se anche tu prendessi il vaiolo di drago, e ti coprissi di pustole diventando irriconoscibile iniziando a puzzare, _non riusciresti_ a farmi schifo.”  
Gli occhi di Draco avevano guizzato nei suoi al suono di queste parole, Draco aveva sorriso un po’, registrandone l’assurdità voluta…Harry aveva letto ancora una volta il fantasma di un dolore inespresso. Poi Draco aveva chiuso le palpebre chiare, e Harry era volato incontro alle sue labbra.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Le vacanze Natalizie preoccupavano a morte Draco. Adesso erano arrivate, l’indomani si partiva.  
Niente Tana, purtroppo, sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Per di più, gli era stato fatto capire che il Manor avrebbe ospitato una _riunione speciale_ , e che lui Draco avrebbe dovuto essere presente, naturalmente. Aveva fatto rapporto sul suo tentativo di avvelenare Silente…c’erano stati vari mormorii contrariati. Finora nessun risultato.  
Neppure Lucius aveva ottenuto alcun risultato, si era tirato indietro all’ultimo momento ogni volta che qualcuno aveva progettato un qualsiasi attacco o tentativo di beccare Harry da solo…qualcuno aveva proposto con avidità che Hogsmeade potesse essere un terreno ideale per un agguato, per esempio durante i fine settimana degli studenti, ma non aveva fatto i conti con le difese di Hogwarts, e con…Lucius.  
L’uomo aveva utilizzato tutta la sua abilità per schivare ogni coinvolgimento, spiegando che il momento di catturare Potter sarebbe venuto da solo…se Draco, ed eventualmente Severus avessero fatto ciò che dovevano.  
Prendeva tempo, Lucius, era abile, ripeteva che non aveva senso sfidare le difese così, esplicitamente rischiando tutto, che era meglio che Draco, da dentro Hogwarts trovasse il modo di aprire la strada agli altri Mangiamorte.  
Che idea magnifica era stata piazzare un Mangiamorte tra gli studenti di Hogwarts!  
Pioveva, il giorno in cui Draco mise piede nell’enorme, freddo Manor. Lucius occupava una sedia nello sfarzoso salotto principale, di fronte all’enorme focolare.  
Lo salutò con un sorriso assolutamente tranquillo, il petto snello fasciato nel suo maglione a collo alto dalla linea severa. Lo informò che la riunione era fissata per quella sera stessa. Draco annuì, senza aprire bocca. Meglio prima che dopo, si disse mentalmente…nonostante fosse molto inquieto.   
  
  
Draco si sentiva incredibilmente fuori posto tra tutti quegli uomini, nel salone principale, soprattutto al cospetto di Lord Voldemort.  
Aveva chiuso la mente, alzato tutte le difese che possedeva, Draco, per non cedere al panico. Voldemort era freddo, privo di emozioni a parte una sua strana, fredda gioia vendicativa, esattamente come quando Draco aveva ricevuto il suo marchio.  
Draco gli giurò ancora una volta eterna fedeltà e lealtà. Severus Snape non lo guardava, il suo volto era una maschera impenetrabile. Ormai, Draco sapeva che Severus era più o meno nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
  
Saperlo era diverso da _sospettarlo_ e Draco non poté fare a meno di ammirarlo, dentro di se’ per la calma ed il sangue freddo che sfoggiava di fronte a Voldemort e agli altri Mangiamorte.  
Si fece un gran parlare di come introdurre i Mangiamorte nella scuola, e alla fine qualcuno propose un metodo sicuro, inattaccabile.  
Draco si sentì invadere le visceri dal gelo, rendendosi conto di quanto stava ascoltando.  
Stranamente, la vicinanza di Severus lo stava facendo sentire più sicuro di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
Rimase in silenzio per tutto il resto della riunione. Constatò con una sorta di strana gioia vendicativa che suo padre era pallido quasi quanto lui, immobile sulla sua sedia, a pochi posti di distanza.  
Ci fu una sola cosa buona di quella riunione, fu breve. Voldemort si congedò presto, in una nuvola di fumo che sibilò nell’aria oltrepassando le difese del Manor, progettate apposta per farlo andare e venire a piacimento per quella sera.  
  
Sarebbe stato molto difficile sabotare una coppia di armadi svanitori, per di più uno di quei maledetti armadi era proprio nella stanza delle necessità ad Hogwarts.  
Magie Sinister a Notturne Alley aveva il gemello…e naturalmente i Mangiamorte si erano premurati di esercitare una gran pressione sul proprietario del negozio, perché l’armadio fosse riparato.  
Se solo se ne fosse accorto in tempo! Draco sedeva nella poltrona vicino al fuoco, suo padre di fronte, alcuni Mangiamorte tra cui Nott e suo figlio si erano trattenuti al Manor per la cena, Draco avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore potersi ritirare.  
Se solo avesse potuto impedire a Sinister di riparare e mettere a disposizione dei Mangiamorte quegli armadi in qualche modo…ormai era troppo tardi, pensò fissando il fuoco, il bicchiere di vino intatto in mano, lo stomaco pieno di aghi acuminati.   
  
  
Quasi non si accorse che lo stavano salutando,Draco.  
Inalberò un freddo sorriso riscuotendosi all'ultimo secondo. Nott si voltò verso Lucius, al suo fianco c’era un elfo domestico. Fece un gesto verso la porta con la mano pallida ed elegante.  
  
“Potete farvelo dare dal capanno delle scope. Vai, Binky fai vedere ai signori dov’è. A me non servono più quei manici di scopa naturalmente. Binky, dopo porta qui i manici e fai tutto quello che il signore ti dice, capito? Pota i ramoscelli della giusta lunghezza.”  
Nott ringraziò profusamente Lucius, suo figlio Theodore lanciò una mezza occhiata a Draco, che Draco non raccolse.   
  
Poi padre e figlio uscirono parlottando.   
  
Quando furono fuori, con la piccola elfa a guidarli impaziente e servile, Lucius gli indirizzò un sorrisetto freddo.  
La testa di Draco si alzò come se lo avessero sollevato con un filo invisibile.  
“Ottima recitazione.”  
“Lo stesso vale per te.”  
La luce del fuoco lambì il volto pallido ed affilato di Draco, giocò nei suoi occhi grigi.  
Il ragazzo posò il bicchiere. Indossava una giacca scura che gli fasciava la figura snella, la camicia in tinta era trattenuta da un fermaglio argentato.  
Alzò un sopracciglio, Draco, tornando a lanciare una occhiata eloquente a suo padre, ancora comodamente seduto sulla ampia poltrona di fronte.  
“Suppongo tu non voglia aspettare che se ne siano andati…”  
“Sono nel capanno grande, comunque. Puoi farlo quando vuoi.”   
Fu la risposta molle, indolente di Lucius.  
  
Come a sottolineare queste parole, le lunghe gambe precedentemente accavallate di Lucius si distesero in un movimento elegante. Draco deglutì, lanciò una mezza occhiata alle alte finestre. Fuori era buio, poco importava se le tende non erano chiuse da fermagli…Inoltre solo un contorsionista avrebbe potuto spiare da quelle lame, da quegli spiragli.  
Se anche a Theodore fosse venuta l’idea…avrebbe visto solo lo schienale della poltrona, e forse la sommità della testa bionda di suo padre. Non c’erano finestre che dessero sul lato anteriore del salone.  
Le finestre e le porte che davano sull’esterno erano sempre imperturbate. Erano le dieci e ventotto di sera, lo informò l’elaborato orologio sopra il caminetto quando Draco gli lanciò una fredda occhiata.  
Naturalmente, in occasione delle riunioni dei Mangiamorte le difese venivano alterate per consentire il loro passaggio e quello di Voldemort…ma tornavano al loro posto subito. Draco giudicò che Nott e suo padre avrebbero dovuto bussare ed aspettare che gli si aprisse, per rientrare in casa.  
Per un attimo considerò di chiedere a suo padre di usare lo studio…Lucius lo stava scrutando con un freddo luccichio negli occhi grigi.  
Si alzò con uno scatto fluido, si portò verso la sua poltrona. Si inginocchiò, sorreggendosi al ginocchio dell’altro per una frazione di secondo.  
Vide Lucius avanzare di qualche centimetro verso di lui. La sua mente si concentrò sul guizzare delle fiamme del caminetto e su quei maledetti armadi mentre le sue mani agivano meccanicamente.  
Ormai compiva più o meno gli stessi gesti…Lucius non gli chiedeva particolari variazioni, ne’ avanzò richieste particolari ora.  
In contrasto con il suo atteggiamento indolente, l’erezione di Lucius svettò subito fuori, marmorea.  
L’uomo chiuse gli occhi, appoggiò la testa contro lo schienale mentre Draco iniziava ad accarezzarlo ed a baciarlo laggiù.   
  
  
Le difese impedivano a chiunque fosse all’esterno di _spiare_ , ma Theodore Nott si trovava nell’ingresso.  
Era rientrato perché nel capanno faceva abbastanza freddo, suo padre ci stava mettendo una eternità a scegliere quali manici di scopa portarsi via, dando parecchio da fare all’elfa…era indeciso sulla sua scelta iniziale, e alla fine Nott si era diretto verso l’ingresso con l’intenzione di bussare, per vedere se poteva aspettare in casa.  
Non aveva avuto bisogno di bussare, perché il portone era ancora _socchiuso._  
  
Consapevole che nessun incantesimo sarebbe scattato fintanto che quella porta non fosse stata sforzata, consapevole di trovarsi ancora all’interno della tenuta, Theodore era scivolato dentro, al caldo con un intimo moto di gratitudine verso il piccolo errore dell’elfo.  
D’altra parte, le difese esterne erano scattate di nuovo…fintanto che suo padre non si fosse dato una mossa, non si entrava e non si usciva dalla tenuta.  
  
Theodore iniziava a pentirsi di aver voluto venire a tutti i costi quella sera. Aveva mosso qualche passo discreto nell’anticamera, cercando di non fare rumore.  
Aveva avuto l’intenzione di aspettare in un angolo dietro la pesante tenda rossa che lo separava dal salotto principale…quando aveva udito dei suoni attutiti da dietro quella tenda.  
  
Qualcuno gemeva.  
Una voce che gli pareva familiare.  
Non era Lord Malfoy? Gli pareva proprio di si.  
C’era stato un solo lamento soffocato, poi qualche parola, dopo un intervallo di due minuti.   
Theodore si era sentito arrossire.  
Le parole, a meno che le sue orecchie non lo stessero tradendo dovevano essere state _eccomi, vengo micetto_.  
Theodore Nott era un gran ficcanaso, e chiunque lo conoscesse non poteva fare a meno di notarlo.  
Lui ci provava ad essere discreto, ma poi si tradiva. Adesso la sua mano si stava sollevando con discrezione verso il bordo di quella tenda…per permettergli di sbirciare. Solo una piccola occhiata, che male poteva fare?  
  
Così Theodore Nott lanciò quel piccolo sguardo nel salone grande.  
Così Theodore Nott si premette le mani sulla bocca, riuscendo a evitare di esclamare ad alta voce per un pelo.  
  
Non aveva sollevato una gran porzione di tenda, solo un angolino piccolo piccolo, ma era stato più che sufficiente.   
  
Nella prima frazione di secondo aveva pensato che Draco fosse steso sul pavimento…poi si era reso conto di fissare le sue gambe e il suo torace di profilo mentre il ragazzo era inginocchiato. L’uomo nella poltrona era suo padre, Draco era chino su di lui in una posizione inequivocabile.  
Ora Theodore era contro il muro, scivolava verso il portone ancora aperto. Gli arrivò un pesante sospiro, seguito da un lamento…tutto sommato, preferì uscire di nuovo nell’aria fredda.  
  
Alla fine suo padre tornò indietro con i suoi manici di scopa e l’aria assolutamente soddisfatta.  
L’elfa trasalì rendendosi conto di essersi dimenticata di chiudere il portone. Suo padre chiese a Theodore dove fosse finito mentre entravano di nuovo nell’ingresso, il ragazzo gli rispose che aveva avuto freddo e si era annoiato perché lui non si decideva.   
  
L’elfa si dedicò al suo lavoro di manutenzione mentre Theodore faceva di tutto per assumere un contegno impassibile. Lucius era seduto comodamente sulla sua poltrona, ed aveva offerto da bere a suo padre. Theodore si sentì le guance gelide, poi ardenti. Draco non era in vista. Theodore riuscì a non far tremare la sua voce, chiedendo a Lord Malfoy se poteva andare a salutare Draco.  
Lord Malfoy non aveva assolutamente niente in contrario.   
  
Theodore sperò che Draco fosse nella sua stanza e che la porta non fosse chiusa a chiave.  
La prima speranza si avverò, la seconda venne disattesa. Bussò. La voce di Draco gli mandò un debole ‘chi è’ dall’altra parte della porta…dunque gli aprì.  
“Ah, sei tu…”  
Era più pallido del solito, Draco, e Theodore non si rendeva conto di come la sua faccia potesse essere così _impassibile_. Lui era sconvolto, invece.  
Le sue braccia afferrarono le spalle di Draco, che trasalì. Theodore non aveva potuto farne a meno. Adesso fissava il ragazzo direttamente negli occhi.  
  
“Cosa…”  
  
“ _Sant’Iddio Draco!_ Da quanto va avanti?”   
  
Sibilò Theodore Nott sul volto pallido di Draco Malfoy, poi la voce gli morì in gola. Draco si liberò dalla sua stretta, guardandolo come se avesse a che fare con un pazzo.  
La sua espressione si congelò, divenne maschera impassibile.  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, mi spiace. Ora vorrei andarmene a letto…”  
“Ti ho visto, prima!”  
“Si? E che cos’hai visto?”  
Theodore restò interdetto. Draco era a dir poco impassibile, il suo volto, freddo e pallido gli stava mettendo addosso un po’ di paura. Si sentiva anche tremare.   
Draco era suo amico. Si, lo aveva punzecchiato, si lo aveva preso in giro…non è che si frequentassero molto anche ad Hogwarts, non condividevano certo tutti i giorni il pranzo, il banco e gli intervalli, quello no…ma non poteva fare finta di niente. Theodore non era particolarmente famoso per il suo linguaggio forbito e ricercato, e c’era da dire che la tensione peggiorava le sue espressioni. Altra sua particolarità, questa, oltre all’essere un ficcanaso.   
  
“ _Che cos’ho visto? Tu che fai la respirazione-bocca-a-cazzo a tuo padre, ecco cos’ho visto!”_  
  
Draco chiuse gli occhi, ed in quel momento parve infinitamente stanco e vecchio…ma durò una frazione di secondo, quando li riaprì il suo sguardo era limpido e duro come un cristallo.  
“Ascoltami, Theodore. Ascoltami molto bene. _Quello che faccio mi piace_. Non sono obbligato, costretto, o sciocchezze simili. _Lo faccio spontaneamente._ E se ti faccio troppo schifo per continuare a parlarmi, a frequentarmi o a sedermi vicino non posso farci proprio niente. Adesso che mi hai visto, cosa farai?”  
  
Theodore scuoteva la testa, la bocca contratta in una piega amara, incredula.  
“Credimi!” Rafforzò Draco fissandolo con sguardo limpido, trafiggendolo. Theodore sentì quella terribile, letale calma che spandeva dal ragazzo di fronte a se’.  
“Non ho potuto…aspettare, pensavo che quell’elfa avesse chiuso il portone. Tutto qui. Per favore…hai detto che non te ne fregava niente di mettere in giro pettegolezzi, no? Dai che avevi capito già da quella volta, nella doccia…”  
  
Era vero…pensò amaramente Theodore. Aveva capito qualcosa, ma _vederselo_ davanti… _Bloody Hell_ diceva spesso suo padre quando era sconvolto.  
  
Bloody Hell, si disse Theodore Nott annuendo. Poi, voltandosi verso Draco:  
“Va bene. Se…se tu stai bene, cioè…”  
“Sto bene, Theo. Davvero.”  
“Sicuro? Davvero-davvero?”  
“Sicuro. Va tutto bene. Ora da bravo, calmati e bevi qualcosa giù in salotto…” 


	25. 25

  
  
  
Theodore Nott non pensava affatto che andasse _bene_ ma non vedeva cos’altro poteva fare.   
  
Quanto aveva visto lo aveva sconvolto fin nelle fondamenta, ancora si sentiva come travolto da una tempesta.   
Di fronte alla risposta che Draco aveva fornito alla sua invadenza si era sentito ancora più impotente e a disagio. Alla fine aveva seguito il suggerimento dell’amico, scendendo di nuovo in salotto e imponendosi di calmarsi.   
Non poteva permettersi di guardare Lord Malfoy in nessun modo che rischiasse di fargli capire che quando era sotto il suo tetto _sbirciava_ nel suo salotto.  
In più, Voldemort si era dimostrato deciso ad introdursi nella scuola preferibilmente entro qualche settimana, e la cosa avrebbe dovuto catturare tutta la sua attenzione, adesso.   
Si costrinse ad accantonare il pensiero di Draco, anche se l’atteggiamento del ragazzo non lo aveva convinto.   
  
  
Draco impiegò quasi mezz’ora per calmarsi, riprendere il controllo.  
Si sentiva soffocare, morire, il cuore gli pulsava in gola e le pareti si stavano chiudendo su di lui.  
  
Il maledetto portone d’entrata, tanta pena per le finestre e il perimetro e gli incantesimi anti-intrusione, e poi _una dannata elfa lasciava il portone aperto_.  
  
In preda alla nausea, Draco si impose di respirare con calma.  
Theodore non era andato in giro a spargere chiacchiere la prima volta, Draco non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto mettersi a infastidirlo adesso.  
  
Poco a poco, il respiro di Draco si regolarizzò. Una grande, colossale stanchezza lo invase. Le lacrime gli premevano inesorabili dietro le palpebre.  
Per qualche minuto respirò profondamente, accettandone la presenza…poi la sua mente fu riempita da qualcosa che gli fece contrarre lo stomaco.  
Sinister, e quell’armadio Svanitore che i Mangiamorte avrebbero usato a piacimento, per comunicare con il suo gemello ad Hogwarts.  
La coppia di armadi gemelli funzionava di nuovo.  
Aspettavano solo un suo segnale, un suo via libera. Anzi, probabilmente non avrebbero neanche fatto caso a lui, si disse amaramente Draco.   
Adesso che la coppia di armadi funzionava, era solo questione di tempo perché Voldemort decidesse di farli avanzare.   
Draco deglutì qualcosa di amaro, che lo disgustò.  
Doveva rischiare, far capire ad Harry, a Silente cosa stava per accadere. Nel frattempo…i suoi maldestri tentativi di assassinio erano falliti, così come un certo _patto_ prevedeva.  
Che cosa potevano inventarsi con quei due armadi che impedisse ai Mangiamorte di prendere Hogwarts? Era come se uno sciame di cavallette fameliche avesse individuato una crepa nel muro della casa che puntava da mesi.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Voldemort diramò il suo ordine tramite Mulciber, che venne incaricato di comunicare la sua decisione agli altri.  
Non seppero mai cosa avesse messo quell’euforia addosso all’Oscuro Signore, a parte la novità degli armadi e l’immediato sopralluogo da magie Sinister che aveva ordinato. Ormai sapevano che agiva in maniera del tutto imprevedibile, ma avevano sempre modo di _sorprendersi_.   
  
  
Ad una settimana esatta dalla fine di quelle vacanze natalizie, di lunedì sera, i Mangiamorte si sarebbero trovati nelle mura di Hogwarts, decretò l’Oscuro Signore.  
  
  
Questo era il suo desiderio.   
Non si degnò di annunciarglielo di persona, ma dal volto euforico di Mulciber compresero che ogni Mangiamorte _fremeva_ nell’attesa, nel desiderio di prendere la roccaforte di Albus Silente, nonché di vedere Draco _ucciderlo_ davanti ai loro occhi.  
  
Ogni Mangiamorte, ma non Lucius Malfoy, che divenne pallido come un cencio lavato nel suo studio, non appena ebbe appreso gli ultimi voleri dell’Oscuro Signore, e ricadde mollemente su una sedia.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Tutto ciò che Draco era riuscito a dire ad uno stupefatto, sconvolto ed allarmato Harry era stato un ‘ la settimana prossima’.  
Harry gli aveva portato lentamente una mano al viso, leggermente spaventato, le labbra di Draco tremavano e il ragazzo aveva l’ombra di pesanti occhiaie, come se non avesse dormito per tutte le vacanze.  
“Che cosa, la settimana prossima?”  
  
Draco inspirò a fondo.  
  
“Ci sarà un attacco molto grave. Di più non posso…”  
Harry annuì, impaziente. Sapeva che Draco non avrebbe potuto rischiare più di così…la mente di Harry soppesava quanto gli era appena stato detto.  
La settimana seguente, aveva detto il Preside, Harry avrebbe dovuto accompagnarlo in una breve visita, se si sentiva di venire. Non gli aveva detto di più, quando la sera prima avevano parlato nello studio, adesso davanti al volto di Draco, in quel pomeriggio denso di un clima plumbeo Harry si sentiva perplesso.   
Qualcosa nella sua mente, dietro le sopracciglia aggrottate aveva fatto ‘click’ mentre stringeva un tremante Draco al petto, cercando di calmarlo.  
Perché Silente aveva usato proprio l’espressione vaga _la settimana prossima_ senza dirgli il giorno in cui sarebbero usciti?  
Perché Draco aveva detto proprio _’ la settimana prossima?’_.   
Gli pareva che ci fosse una sorta di oscura, fondamentale connessione tra le due cose, una qualche similitudine inquietante che avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa.   
Harry lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla nuca di Draco, mentre lo accarezzava.  
ll ragazzo più esile e pallido era adagiato contro il suo petto. Di più non poteva dire, lo aveva ammonito.   
Magari era solo una coincidenza, l’uso della stessa espressione capitata lì per caso…ma Harry non lo credeva.


	26. 26

  
  
  
  
“Sei stato bravissimo, Harry…ottimo lavoro. Confidavo in te.”   
Era sabato sera.  
Silente teneva sospesa la fiala piena di una sostanza bianca vorticosa ed opalescente davanti al volto, i suoi occhi chiari la trafiggevano.  
Ad Harry ci era voluto un notevole sforzo d’ingegno per estorcere quel particolare ricordo al professor Lumacorno.  
Aveva l’impressione che il tempo precipitasse come un nastro riavvolto a folle velocità, sebbene Silente non gli avesse fatto alcuna pressione.  
Durante uno dei loro colloqui, il Preside gli aveva parlato degli Horcrux.   
Il ‘segreto’ dell’immortalità di Voldemort era tutto lì. Esistevano sette Horcrux, secondo Silente.   
Il Preside aveva spiegato ad Harry cos’era accaduto anni prima tra Lumacorno e l’allora Tom Riddle, quando Voldemort studiava ancora ad Hogwarts.  
Lumacorno aveva sepolto il vero ricordo sotto un viluppo di sensi di colpa, dolore e rimorso, tanto da rendere la versione consegnata a Silente inutile.  
  
  
Silente versò il contenuto della fiala nel Pensatoio con un gesto netto e preciso che tradiva la sua impazienza.  
“Presto, Harry…”   
Gli mormorò lanciandogli una occhiata penetrante, ed Harry fece come lui, si chinò sulla superficie fumosa del Pensatoio…   
  
Questa volta Lumacorno non aveva respinto Tom Riddle intimandogli di andare a letto.  
Questa volta Tom Riddle, affascinante e quanto mai adulatore gli sedeva davanti, e Lumacorno gli spiegava per filo e per segno in cosa consistesse la magia degli Horcrux.  
Non c’era nebbia, non c’erano frasi che morivano in modo anomalo sulle labbra dei protagonisti della visione, com’era invece stato nel ricordo contraffatto che Albus Silente aveva mostrato in precedenza ad Harry.  
  
Quando alla fine riemersero, il volto di Harry aveva una espressione fredda, preoccupata e tesa…ma anche febbrile. Si era aggrappato con le mani ai braccioli della sedia.  
Aveva dovuto usare una Pozione, accantonare le preoccupazioni e i dubbi che lo assillavano per ottenere quel ricordo…ora capiva perché fosse così importante per Silente.  
“Signore…” iniziò.   
Silente lo fissò a sua volta. Harry deglutì, aveva la gola secca.   
“Lunedì, noi…andremo in cerca di uno di quegli Horcrux, vero?” Silente annuì con un cenno secco del capo, spostando la mano annerita ed avvizzita nella manica della tunica con una piccola smorfia.  
“Precisamente, Harry.” Rispose con tono misurato, senza dare l’idea di sentire alcun dolore nei pressi del massacro che era la sua mano.  
Harry si sentì invadere da una fitta di cupa determinazione. Allora…non si era trattato di un caso. Allora _c’era qualcosa_  
. _Doveva parlare. Ora._  
Lo fece a voce bassa, ripetendo l’avvertimento di Draco. Con sua sommo sgomento, Silente non parve particolarmente colpito dalla notizia.  
“Intende lasciare la scuola lo stesso, signore? Per di più di notte?”  
  
Harry non voleva usare quel tono impaziente, gli pareva di essere stato un po’ troppo secco…uno dei ritratti die presidi di Hogwarts emise un verso di disapprovazione, ma Silente lo ignorò.   
“Si, Harry temo proprio che dovrà essere lunedì notte. Per favore, non farne parola con nessuno. Chiaro? Ti prego, è importante.”  
C’era un che di rassegnato che non piacque ad Harry, nella sua voce.  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy non riusciva a dormire.  
Prima di partire per le vacanze aveva giocato la sua ultima, disperata inutile carta, sentendosi quanto mai miserabile e _disperato_.  
Mentre era inginocchiato di fronte alla poltrona di suo padre, quel giorno nello studio dell’uomo, Draco si era alzato silenziosamente in piedi, ed aveva fatto per scivolare sull’erezione di Lucius.  
Suo padre lo aveva bloccato con decisione.  
Draco si era fermato, interdetto…Lucius non lo guardava, ma lo sospingeva indietro. Draco era tornato in ginocchio, senza poter nascondere il suo stupore, ed anche sentendosi addosso una gran nausea.  
Si era riallacciato la chiusura dei pantaloni con un gesto secco, pieno di imbarazzo. Il volto di Lucius era in ombra, il ragazzo non poteva vedere la sua espressione.  
Ma la voce dell’uomo tremava leggermente.  
“No, Draco…questo no.”  
Aveva detto, e basta.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Silente pesava da morire sulla sua spalla. Harry si trascinava a fatica.  
Nonostante fosse un uomo anziano, aveva una struttura fisica incredibilmente solida e forte. Harry lo aveva visto arrampicarsi lungo le rocce viscide ed umide di quella caverna sotterranea.  
Adesso Silente si aggrappava a lui, pallido come un cencio, il volto fremente, di tanto in tanto Harry lo udiva singhiozzare.   
  
Erano usciti dal territorio di Hogwarts in una sera piuttosto fredda ma serena, Harry e Silente.   
Il Preside era rilassato, come se andasse veramente a bere un bicchierino nella vicina Hogsmeade. Non aveva parlato fino a quando non si erano trovati fuori dal cancello principale, accanto ai monumentali cinghiali alati. C’era una falce di luna nel cielo, dietro fredde nuvole inquiete. Silente lo aveva invitato ad aggrapparsi al suo braccio.  
Gli aveva fatto promettere, circa un quarto d’ora prima che avrebbe obbedito a _qualsiasi_ suo ordine, incluso quello di fuggire, nascondersi ed abbandonarlo.  
Harry aveva tentato di protestare…ma Silente gli aveva seccamente risposto che se non prometteva, non potevano andare.  
Ora, Harry si rigirava in bocca il significato amaro di quella promessa, lo comprendeva appieno ed era amaro come fiele. Contro il suo petto, nella tasca interna della divisa Harry sentiva premere qualcosa di freddo, metallico.   
  
In quella caverna avevano dovuto attraversare un lago pieno di cadaveri animati, per raggiungere una spettrale isoletta di pietra al centro esatto delle acque piene di corpi pallidi e morti.  
  
L’Horcrux era immerso in una pozione trasparente, dal colorito vagamente verdastro che scintillava debolmente. Non si poteva far scomparire, trasfigurare, evanescente quella pozione.  
  
Se si voleva arrivare al medaglione, aveva annunciato Silente ad uno stupefatto, infreddolito Harry l’unica possibilità era _bere_.   
  
Harry aveva protestato per la prima volta in quel momento, da quando erano partiti.  
Aveva capito che Silente intendeva _bere_ la pozione messa lì da Voldemort e proprio non aveva potuto tacere, nonostante il freddo, la paura…ma Silente era stato inamovibile. Sorso dopo sorso, Harry lo aveva visto vuotare il primo calice preso dal bacile di pietra.  
Aveva dovuto obbedire agli ordini ed aiutarlo, perché dopo quella prima volta, la pozione aveva rivelato i suoi orribili effetti.  
Non si trattava di veleno, come Harry aveva sospettato e temuto, ma era qualcosa che faceva molto, molto male lo stesso.  
Silente aveva iniziato a contorcersi, i suoi occhi si erano chiusi, era scivolato in terra, carponi sulla nuda pietra, supplicando ed invocando la morte.  
Harry era semplicemente terrorizzato, era la prima volta nella sua vita che vedeva l’invulnerabile Albus Silente in condizioni simili.  
Ma aveva obbedito.  
Dovevano vuotare il bacile.  
Harry aveva preso per lui un calice dopo l’altro di Pozione, avvicinandoglielo alle labbra.  
Gli era costato veramente tanto, ma ce l’aveva fatta.   
  
Un altro bel guaio era stato procurarsi dell’acqua, in quella caverna, perché a quanto pareva, quella pozione ti faceva bruciare la lingua e la gola, se non bevevi un po’ d’acqua dopo. L’unica acqua disponibile nella caverna permeata degli incantesimi di protezione di Lord Voldemort era quella del lago pieno di cadaveri. Provare ad usare l’aguamenti si era rivelato inutile.  
Non appena Harry aveva immerso la mano nel freddo lago per riempire il calice e portarlo alle labbra di Silente, i cadaveri si erano scatenati, attaccandolo.   
  
Alla fine erano riusciti a venire fuori più o meno indenni dalla caverna, Harry trascinandosi dietro un Silente che non sembrava proprio al massimo delle sue forze, e che lo terrorizzava ogni minuto di più. Erano usciti portandosi dietro il medaglione, l'Horcrux.   
  
Harry si trascinava lungo la strada buia di Hogsmeade, rallentato dal peso del Preside, e cercava di non cedere al panico.  
A metà della via aveva scorto una figura venire loro incontro. Aveva riconosciuto il volto teso e pallido dell’avvenente barista del pub preferito di Silente.  
Harry fissava il volto stravolto della giovane donna, mentre spiegava che Silente aveva bisogno di aiuto…ma qualcosa non andava… le parole gli morivano in gola…gli occhi della donna erano stranamente vitrei, come se non stesse ascoltando, nonostante avesse preso Silente per un braccio sollevandolo da Harry.  
  
Poi il braccio destro di lei indicò qualcosa alle sue spalle, puntando verso Hogwarts.   
Silente nel frattempo aveva emesso un debole mugolio, e Harry si era accorto con un certo sollievo che era tornato in se’. Il Preside era ancora pallido e stravolto, ma l’espressione del suo volto era risoluta, ardente. Finalmente, da quando aveva messo di nuovo piede a Hogsmeade, Harry alzò gli occhi.  
  
Sulla torre più alta di Hogwarts splendeva il Marchio Nero, come uno squarcio opalescente e sinistro nel cielo d’inchiostro.   
  
  
“ **DRACO!** ”   
  
  
Fu la prima parola che eruppe dalle labbra di Harry. Poi gli parve di aver iniziato a correre, ma una mano lo aveva afferrato saldamente per la spalla.  
  
“Rosmerta, dai l’allarme, avverti chi _sai_. Quanto a me, devo tornare subito ad Hogwarts assieme ad Harry. Calmati Harry….calmati…”  
Ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
Harry non riuscì a impedirsi di correre verso il sinistro marchio levato alto nel cielo sopra il castello, con Silente alle calcagna.


	27. 27

  
  
  
“Harry…”  
Ma Harry non ascoltava.  
Correva a perdifiato, aveva indugiato solo un attimo con impazienza, mentre i cancelli di Hogwarts si aprivano…ora aveva oltrepassato l’ingresso, lanciato verso la torre di Astronomia.  
  
Silente non poteva fare altro che tenergli dietro. Nel suo passaggio Harry si guardava freneticamente intorno, perché quando il Marchio appariva sopra una abitazione o un castello…voleva dire che avevano _ucciso_ … i suoi occhi cercavano di guardare contemporaneamente dappertutto, Harry era come impazzito. Davanti alla porta lignea della torre di Astronomia, sul ballatoio alla fine dell’interminabile scala, Harry si bloccò con il cuore in gola.  
  
Fin lì, non avevano incontrato nessuno.  
Era troppo strano. Ora Harry tremava, di fronte a quella porta. Rimase lì, scioccato, le labbra tremanti, pensando incessantemente a Draco, Ron, Hermione…poi sentì la mano di Silente sulla spalla.  
  
“Lasciami passare, Harry…” disse il Preside con dolcezza, dunque si sporse, superandolo, ed aprì la porta.   
  
Nessuno.   
  
Silenzio assoluto.  
Harry continuava a non capire. Silente entrò con passo deciso nell’ambiente aperto della sommità della torre.  
Il tetto, che riparava le loro teste fremeva e scricchiolava nell’aria tiepida della notte.  
Dopo una iniziale titubanza Harry lo seguì, bacchetta sempre sfoderata in pugno. Silente era in piedi, di fronte alla grande apertura del muro di pietra che dava sulla notte.  
“Signore…”  
Aveva iniziato Harry, perplesso, ma poi qualcosa si era mosso alle sue spalle.  
Harry si era voltato di scatto…con un moto di assoluto, immenso sollievo aveva visto Draco emergere dalle ombre.  
Ma Draco non lo guardava. Aveva il volto pallido contratto dal terrore, e tracce di lacrime sulle guance. Draco teneva la bacchetta puntata contro Silente.   
  
  
Harry spalancò la bocca…aveva gli occhi vitrei. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?  
“Molto bene, Draco.”  
Sentì la voce pacata, assurdamente serena di Silente. Il vecchio mago si era voltato verso il ragazzo pallido dai chiari capelli biondi. Aveva le braccia aperte, la bacchetta in mano.  
  
  
Harry fissò il suo volto…poi lentamente, molto lentamente capì.  
“No….” esalò, i muscoli del volto rigidi per il terrore…ma Silente gli mandò una occhiata assolutamente mite, con i suoi chiari freddi occhi azzurri.   
  
“Draco, fallo…forza prima che arrivino tutti gli altri…” Draco indirizzò un tremulo ‘Expelliarmus’ verso Silente.   
La bacchetta del Preside volò via, Silente non cercò di trattenerla. Era ancora a braccia aperte, in quella posizione di resa. Il vento faceva frusciare la sua veste. Harry udì il freddo tintinnio della bacchetta del Preside che rotolava sulla pietra…pensò di chinarsi…raccoglierla…ma rimase immobile, incapace quasi di respirare.   
  
_Non sta accadendo, tutto questo non sta accadendo…_.   
  
Ma era la realtà.   
“No, Draco…” Ammonì Silente, e Harry si voltò verso il ragazzo pallido.  
“Non abbassare la bacchetta ora, da bravo…so tutto, non preoccuparti. Li senti? Stanno arrivando.”   
  
Ed in effetti, lungo la scala della torre alle spalle di Harry risuonavano passi, grida, esclamazioni, risa.  
Poi Bellatrix Lestrange irruppe nell’ambiente circolare, scarmigliata, folle…seguita da Lucius, Nott e altri due Mangiamorte.  
  
Si bloccarono tutti entrando, contemplando Draco, immobile con la bacchetta levata verso Silente.  
Harry si riscosse. Alle spalle di Lucius aveva visto il volto olivastro di Severus Snape.   
  
“Lei…che storia è questa? A che gioco sta giocando?”  
L’aspra, fredda risata di scherno di Bellatrix rispose alle parole spezzate di Harry.  
  
  
“Che gioco, Potter…oh Potter, il traditore del suo sangue qui davanti a te si è finalmente rimesso sulla retta via!”   
  
  
Ma l’esultanza di Bellatrix non aveva ancora iniziato a languire, che una voce diversa, alta, fredda, piena di fredda ironia si diffuse nell’ambiente di pietra spazzato dal vento, apparentemente vomitata dal nero della notte.  
Harry si portò le mani alle tempie, gemendo.  
La voce di Voldemort sembrava parlare direttamente da un angolo del suo cervello…il dolore era lancinante… con gli occhi appannati di lacrime guardò gli altri…  
tutti tranne Silente avevano il volto contorto in smorfie di dolore, anche Bellatrix che cercava di mostrarsi appagata dall’udire la voce del suo Padrone…  
  
  
_“Te lo dico io che gioco è questo, Potter. Magari il traditore Draco e suo padre potrebbero spiegartelo meglio ma visto che non ne hanno intenzione, lascia che ti ragguagli, Harry. Draco Malfoy ha messo al lavoro la lingua sull’uccello di suo padre perché quel deprecabile pervertito non facesse niente contro di te. Non pago di ciò, ha anche evitato con cura di attaccare mortalmente Albus Silente. Pensavano che non lo sapessi! Ah, che spasso è stato osservare Draco tra le sue cosce di suo padre….che spasso…Ma non temere… saranno puniti…ora, Harry…dimmi, come ci si sente?”_   
  
  
Harry stava urlando. La voce di Voldemort, fredda ed euforica aveva abbandonato la torre, ma i ‘No’ rauchi di Harry ora riempivano l’aria, la sua voce era reale, tagliava in due la notte…poi un lampo verde era sfrecciato a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, ed Harry era ammutolito.  
Conosceva quella maledizione.  
Con la gola che bruciava, lacerata dalle sue grida, Harry aveva alzato lo sguardo…Severus Snape aveva spinto Draco dietro di se’, ora torreggiava, la schiena rigida… il suo braccio era ancora puntato, la bacchetta stretta nel pugno. Harry si voltò…appena in tempo per vedere Silente oscillare all’indietro quasi con grazia, quindi precipitare nel vuoto oltre la torre di Astronomia.  
  
  
Harry rimase semplicemente senza fiato.  
  
  
Dovettero spingerlo di lato, perché aveva praticamente perso la capacità di muoversi…sentì il muro freddo toccare le sue spalle. Respirò, meccanicamente…il mondo era a pezzi, il suo cuore era un unico vortice di dolore…poi la maledizione di Bellatrix Lestrange mancò di un centimetro il suo orecchio destro, ed Harry tornò in se’, abbassandosi all’ultimo secondo con uno scatto fulmineo, che era tutto salvifico riflesso automatico.  
Colse un balugino di capelli chiari proprio di fronte a se’…un Draco semplicemente _inferocito_ , curvo in avanti come un felino pronto a sbranare la sua preda fronteggiava una stupita Bellatrix Lestrange, dando le spalle ad Harry.   
  
Bellatix lo fissava interdetta, rispondendo alle sue maledizioni. “A che gioco sta giocando, ragazzino? Piccolo _schifoso_ …”  
  
Harry vide il ghigno di Bellatrix nel suo volto folle…poi dalla bacchetta di Draco si sprigionò un letale, fulmineo lampo verde identico a quello di Snape.  
Bellatrix sussultò, rantolò…c’era qualcosa di agghiacciante in quel rantolo, era la voce della Morte.  
  
Bellatrix crollò al suolo. Snape ora era al fianco di Draco. Harry sentì il suo mormorio…  
  
“Vola basso, _troia_.”   
  
Ringhiò sommessamente Draco, ma non si voltò verso Harry.  
Nel frattempo, Harry notò che Severus Snape era scomparso dalla scena. Con un moto di rabbia si decise a muoversi…la porta era aperta, forse ce la faceva a raggiungerlo… voleva fare con lui ciò che Draco aveva fatto con Bellatrix…ma, mentre Harry era quasi arrivato alla porta, Lucius Malfoy gli tagliò la strada spazzandogli il volto col mantello, facendolo barcollare.   
  
  
Harry seguì la sua scia, anche se il suo pensiero primario era acciuffare Snape.  
Lucius aveva il volto congelato, impassibile, freddo. Una maschera gelida in cui solo gli occhi grigi ardevano.  
Fissò Draco, Harry, il Mangiamorte calvo che nel frattempo aveva smesso di scagliare maledizioni e ricambiava il suo sguardo…per un secondo, tutto fu immobile, anche il vento sopra il tetto della torre.  
Lucius dava le spalle alla finestra.  
Allargò le braccia sottili con grazia, come se stesse dando loro il benvenuto.  
“Potter.”  
Lo sentì dire seccamente Harry, con voce incolore, senza espressione.   
Lo fissò…Snape stava fuggendo…doveva muoversi…ma poteva solo fissare Lucius, impietrito...rendendosi conto che il bisogno di amamzzare Snape lottava alla pari con quello di ammazzare il padre di Draco.  
  
“Abbi cura di lui. Non farlo soffrire, non farlo piangere… o giuro che sarò su di te come una grande ombra nera per strapparti il _cuore_ ben prima che ci arrivi _lui_.”  
  
Harry fece per replicare, ma Lucius si esibì in una fredda risata che gli tagliò la voce in gola.  
  
  
“Finis, amici miei. Finis, demoni miei.”*  
  
  
Lo udirono mormorare dopo quel riso sgangherato.  
Poi, con un fluido scatto, Lucius si lanciò con grazia dalla stessa finestra che Albus Silente aveva attraversato poco prima.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Harry strinse forte Draco, lo sentì dibattersi...  
I suoi ‘no’ e le sue urla gli tagliavano il cranio in due.  
_Era suo padre._  
Era _pur sempre_ suo padre. Ah, quanta, troppa crudeltà c’era in questo.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Severus Snape non aveva lasciato Hogwarts.   
Il piano prevedeva che restasse con i Mangiamorte fino a che non si fossero ritirati…dopo aver ucciso Silente. Il punto era che, naturalmente Hogwarts intera stava dando battaglia, e la notizia di ciò che Severus Snape aveva fatto si era rapidamente diffusa.  
  
Severus si era acquattato nell’ombra di una delle torri esterne più piccole, e stava giusto per decidersi ad uscire, per affrontare i suoi colleghi.  
Non poter spiegare loro nulla, dover sopportare il loro disprezzo, lottare con loro lo dilaniava oltre il sopportabile…ma doveva resistere, ottemperare il suo piano. Fu in questo stato d’animo che Severus colse un corpo precipitare con grazia, tagliandogli la vista del paesaggio notturno.  
  
Capì immediatamente.  
  
Con un fiotto di rabbia, levò la bacchetta, e rallentò quel volo. Poi attese che Lucius Malfoy atterrasse indenne al suolo, con un morbido tonfo, si arrampicò sul bordo della finestra di pietra del suo nascondiglio provvisorio e planò in un volo gentile al suo fianco.   
  
Prima che Lucius potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Severus lo raggiunse e la sua gamba scattò.  
Colpì Lucius esattamente tra le cosce, producendo un tonfo attutito.   
Udì un rantolo strozzato, poi un singulto.  
Si chinò su Lucius, che aveva il volto nascosto dai chiari capelli scarmigliati. Lo prese per il colletto della veste, lo obbligò a sollevarsi.  
“In piedi, feccia.” Ringhiò sul volto che non riusciva a vedere, sui respiri mozzati di Lucius, che cercava faticosamente di riprendere fiato.  
  
  
“Molto facile, Lucius. Molto facile _morire._ Invece, adesso verrai con me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
*Nabokov


	28. 28

  
  
  
  
_“Harry…lui era come me..come me…davvero…”_  
Ma niente di quello che Draco poteva dire su Severus Snape era in grado di cambiare qualcosa per Harry, ne’ di lenire lo strazio.  
Albus Silente era morto, Snape l’aveva ucciso. Se era dalla loro parte, perché aveva ucciso Silente?  
Tutto il mondo magico era scosso fin nelle fondamenta, di nuovo. Snape aveva dovuto darsi alla fuga, ed in effetti si era ritirato assieme agli altri Mangiamorte, appena assolto il loro compito. Tutte le lezioni e le attività erano sospese per il momento, era stata una delle settimane più lunghe che Harry avesse mai passato ad Hogwarts.  
In tutto questo, Draco era certo di una cosa, mentre un sordo, strano dolore per la perdita di suo padre si sommava al buco nero al centro del petto che un tempo aveva occupato già l’assenza di Narcissa.  
Lui, al Manor non poteva tornare.  
Dove sarebbe andato ora era un mistero…ma una cosa era certa, pur essendo l’erede legittimo, lì dentro non avrebbe più messo piede.  
Tanto per iniziare, i Mangiamorte non l’avrebbero mai abbandonato, Draco era pronto a scommetterci un occhio della testa.  
Draco si chiedeva quando lo avrebbero chiamato per espletare tutte le formalità necessarie, perché sapeva che, fintanto che l’erede non fosse stato designato dagli incantesimi che proteggevano il luogo la casa sarebbe rimasta sigillata.  
  
  
Ma il tempo passava, i mesi si succedevano in una sequela di giorni uggiosi, Severus Snape veniva additato come traditore e feccia in ogni dove, Harry non sapeva che pensare di lui, e Draco non riceveva alcuna comunicazione.  
Un giorno, vero la fine della scuola, mentre Harry gli accarezzava lentamente la nuca bionda in un angolo di corridoio vuoto, Draco sollevò gli occhi sul volto di Harry, e diede voce ai suoi interrogativi.  
“Beh dovresti aver ricevuto già tutto…” mormorò Harry, chinandosi a guardare Draco accoccolato sul suo petto. Non ne era molto sicuro in realtà. Vide qualcosa di umido attraversare gli occhi di Draco.  
“Perché, vuoi tornare là?”  
Draco scosse vigorosamente la testa.  
Tra l’altro non poteva. Aveva ucciso Bellatrix Lestrange…e soprattutto, Remus Lupin, un tale che conosceva Harry ed aveva insegnato ad Hogwarts per qualche tempo quando erano al terzo anno aveva esposto la sua teoria sul perché Voldemort fosse a conoscenza di _certi_ dettagli.   
  
  
“Quando alcuni incantesimi vengono adattati per far passare della gente, è come se si creasse un buco momentaneo nelle difese. Evidentemente, _lui_ possiede le capacità di spostarsi entro un certo numero di metri sotto forma di fumo, lo abbiamo già visto all’opera temo. Deve essere questo il motivo per cui…”   
  
  
Naturalmente, Voldemort aveva parlato con voce sibilante e stentorea, che era risuonata per tutta la scuola.  
Quindi ora Draco aveva anche un altro problema da affrontare, ovunque andasse la gente lo scrutava, e Theodore Nott era semplicemente fuori di se’.  
“Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che non poteva essere come mi hai detto!”  
Aveva ringhiato una sera, lo sguardo ardente e disperato, ma Draco si era schermito, mormorando un mesto ‘scusa’ che era suonato quanto mai strano e fuori luogo.  
D’altra parte, Theodore e molti altri lì dentro non sapevano di lui ed Harry…almeno fino a che Voldemort non aveva dato il suo elegante _annuncio ufficiale._  
  
  
Una cosa era certa, casa Weasley non aveva nessun ‘buco’ nelle difese che potesse permettere l’entrata di Voldemort e di dieci o undici mangiamorte.  
Gli incantesimi di protezione e identificazione che avvolgevano la casa erano molto antichi, molto forti, certo non erano i sortilegi che proteggevano un antico maniero di famiglia pieno di elfi domestici, ma fu alla Tana che i Weasley quasi _pretesero_ Draco alla fine di quell’anno scolastico.  
  
  
  
"Lui può... _sentirmi_...sei in pericolo, Draco." Gli mormorò una sera Harry, approfittando dell'uscita di Ron dal salotto. Draco sollevò lo sguardo dalle sue labbra, scosse lentamente la testa.   
"Harry..." Rispose. "Dimentichi che il mio _marchio_ è quanto mai vivo sul mio braccio." Harry emise un sospiro, avvicinandosi ancora al viso pallido e sottile del ragazzo biondo davanti a se'. "Senti, vorrà dire che quando sarà il momento...lo affronteremo _insieme._ "  
Harry non replicò, ma lo baciò quasi con _prepotenza_ anche se erano in salotto, e teoricamente poteva entrare chiunque da un momento all'altro. Nessuno dei due se ne preoccupò.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Il funerale di Albus Silente si era appena tenuto e Severus Snape aveva un sacco di cose da fare.  
Prima di tutto doveva agire in incognito, visto che era ricercato per l’assassinio del Preside di Hogwarts.  
Poi doveva tenere a bada Fenrir Greyback, che in quei giorni, essendosi stabilito a villa Malfoy era a dir poco euforico. Severus aveva una mezza idea del perché Voldemort avesse potuto spiare dentro le mura anche quando non era lì fisicamente.   
D’altra parte lo aveva detto mille volte a Lucius, che era meglio sopportare la seccatura di disserrare ogni volta l’incantesimo del cancello, piuttosto che fare una sciocchezza simile con le difese del perimetro.  
Severus si sentiva bollire da una forma di cieca, sorda rabbia mai provata prima in vita sua.  
Voleva bene a Draco, conosceva Draco, pensava di conoscere anche suo padre.  
  
Si sbagliava.  
  
“Mi raccomando, Greyback restatene buono. Anzi restatevene buoni. Mi spiace che tu non possa far visita ai tuoi bordelli preferiti, Greyback, ma temo dovrai accontentarti.”  
  
L’omone dai capelli grigio ferro alle sue spalle lanciò un mezzo ringhio di disappunto al Potion Master mentre questi usciva.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Fenrir Greyback non era esperto nell’arte della seduzione. Il lupo mannaro era di statura alta, sovrastava la snella figura di Lucius di almeno due teste. Il suo era un volto squadrato, dominato da occhi obliqui dai bagliori gialli.  
Fenrir Greyback si alzò, le vesti impolverate, i grigi capelli tutto sommato puliti ed in ordine. Quel Severus Snape riusciva sempre a obbligarlo a far delle cose, a Greyback non piaceva. Per esempio adesso gli aveva fatto fare un bagno, aveva detto che era la condizione necessaria perché avesse il suo _trastullo_.   
Così Greyback contemplava l’alta figura snella di Lucius, quella sua pelle chiara, il luccichio dei capelli e si sentiva letteralmente l’acquolina in bocca.  
Niente morsi o sei fuori.  
Niente infettati o sei fuori.  
Si, si d’accordo Severus d’accordo!   
Era già tanto che un ibrido come lui non venisse braccato dai Mangiamorte. Avrebbe dovuto dimostrarsi utile, anche se desiderava sbranarli tutti quanti, tutti gli umani…dal primo all’ultimo. Ci sarebbero stati dei vantaggi.  
Il volto pallido ed affilato di Lucius lo fissava. Se ne stava seduto rigido. Greyback arrivò fino a lui, lo tirò bruscamente in piedi per un braccio.  
  
Lord Malfoy protestò flebilmente, ma Greyback si portò alle sue spalle, sempre tenendolo per un braccio.  
  
L’odore di quell’uomo era _sconvolgente._ Aveva sempre avuto un buon odore, riflettè Greyback ma adesso…quei capelli chiari che gli solleticavano il viso lo stavano facendo andare via di testa.  
Sentì Lucius emettere un verso terrorizzato quando si chinò in avanti per tuffare il volto in quella massa serica. Inspirò a fondo.  
Lucius rabbrividì. Alle sue spalle, Greyback emise un basso verso soddisfatto.  
A quanto sapeva la moglie di quell’uomo era morta tempo prima, e lui aveva infranto un bel tabù cacciandosi nei guai col proprio figlio. Quest’ultima cosa lo eccitava in modo incredibile.  
  
  
Gli circondò con le lunghe, rozze braccia la vita. Sentì Lucius irrigidirsi.  
Poi una delle tozze, grosse mani del lupo mannaro si mosse verso il basso, afferrò il cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro. Lucius sembrò accartocciarsi per il terrore…ma non si mosse, si chinò solo un po’ in avanti.  
  
“Tu mi hai sempre fatto salire il _fuoco_ , Lord Malfoy. Hai voglia di scopare? Ti va? Vorrei mettertelo dentro...”  
  
Greyback non era esperto nell’arte della seduzione, ne' lo si poteva definire un _romanticone_.  
Lucius rimase immobile…non parlò, non replicò. Rimase semplicemente a tremare, con le mani di Greyback che andavano e venivano sul suo corpo.  
Alla fine, quando già Greyback gli aveva tolto goffamente la camicia, fece un rapido cenno col capo ed iniziò a liberarsi dei pantaloni.  
Greyback si tuffò sulla sua pelle nuda, abbrancandolo da dietro, Lucius rabbrividì.  
Sentì Greyback spingerlo verso il tavolo di legno della sala da pranzo, contro cui era addossato. Sobbalzò. La pesante erezione del lupo mannaro ora era bollente, calda tra le sue natiche prone.  
“Usiamo la fiala…” Lucius sentì qualcosa di umido, viscido e sgradevole sulla pelle.  
Poi, del tutto a sorpresa, Geyback lo afferrò per i fianchi in quel modo brutale, quasi animalesco, che ricordava un accoppiamento tra bestie e lo attaccò con una rapida spinta di bacino.  
  
Lucius proruppe in un grido spezzato, metà allarme metà dolore…Greyback si curvò su di lui.  
“Dimentico sempre che non sono tra i miei…” gemeva la sua voce. Affondò la mano destra nei capelli di Lucius, si alzò con la schiena, i suoi fianchi, laggiù presero ad oscillare in un dondolio regolare contro il corpo diafano dell’altro.  
“Non ti preoccupare comunque, così non si passa niente…” proruppe Greyback, mentre la testa di Lucius ricadeva in avanti, il volto coperto dai capelli.  
Greyback ebbe l’impressione di sentire un singhiozzo, ma ormai la furia montava e montava, simile alla fame…solo concentrata sul suo basso ventre.  
Vide grosse lacrime tonde cadere sul tavolo di fronte a se’, oltre la testa bionda che ora oscillava al ritmo delle sue spinte. Sentì un singhiozzo strozzato.  
La sua eccitazione ruppe gli argini. Cominciò a muoversi con un ritmo sempre maggiore, fino a bloccarsi, teso contro la schiena tremante di Lucius.  
Infine, si rialzò, lentamente. Guardò l'uomo dai capelli chiari ancora riverso sotto la sua stretta. "Direi...bentornato a casa, Lord Malfoy..." sogghignò.   
  
  
  
  
FINE


End file.
